The Elite Tards go to Hogwarts
by 0emptyembrace0
Summary: Me and my friends going to Hogwarts.. fifth year only.. yes its Mary Sue fic, so sue me.. in MWPP times.. and NO SLASH.. sorry I love Padfoot and Moony as much as the next person, but its not


We all know the story of the Marauders, the infamous pranksters of Hogwarts. The one's nobody could fool... (pfft, puh-lease)  
It makes you wonder why nobody ever tells the story of their rival group.. the Elite Tards of Ravenclaw. The Elite Tards were a group of sarcastic, crazy and all around random 5th years. The group consisted of five people.. very different, but very much the same. Well now I should explain about the group in more detail.

The group had known each other pretty much most of their lives, growing up and going to the same schools and what not. They officially formed the group of the Elite Tards as an inside joke one day when they all were hanging out. Sure enough, when they turned 11.. all five of them got their Hogwarts letters. Their all pretty bright but never use their wits and pretty much goof off and act silly all the time. It makes people wonder how all five of them coincidentally ended up in the same house.. Ravenclaw. Well the group consisted of:

Lyndi Harrison- (aka Jinx) she had shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. She was really tall for her age standing about 5'10''. She was now a Buddhist, which was really weird depending she attended a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the sarcastic bitch of the group, the one that calmly and bluntly said whatever she thought. Her signature color for the group was blue.

Rissy Devante - (aka Random) she had bluish black shoulder length hair, and brown eyes. She was the athletic femme fatale of the group, not afraid of guys, or kicking anyone's ass. Her signature color for the group was red.

Marge Simpson- (aka Meow) she had long fluffy brown hair and turqoise colored eyes. She was the optimistic, the caring, the kind one of the group. Her signature color for the group was pink (for the color hummer she wanted to get).

Kayleigh Martinez - (aka Toxic) she had long dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes. She was the opinionated one of the group, and was pretty mellow unless you questioned her beliefs or insulted her friends. Her color for the group was green.

Chris Vance - (aka Duckie) he had curly brown hair, and brown eyes. He was the goof ball of the group, the one people didnt know very well but was accepted none the less. He happened to be Kay's bf, so the two of them hung out alot. His color for the group was Grey.

There was alot more to this group and each individual in it than what meets the eye, but you'll figure that out later. For now.. we'll continue on with the story... shall we? We shall... buhahahhahaha coughs.. chokes I'm okay.. anyways, continue.

Jinx looked around the empty train compartment waiting for her friends to arrive. A small gray kitten sitting on her lap as she smoothed out her jeans, before nervously toying with the long set of mala beads that hung around her neck. The little kitten reached up a paw swatting at the beads, causing Jinx to laugh. "Yea yea.. Mala.. your just lucky they let you come" Jinx said petting the small kitten, when the compartment door opened. "Dude.. you realize.. I just walked through a wall.." Random said as she set her stuff in the luggage compartment across from where Jinx sat. "Wow.. we do it every year.. who'dve thunk it?" Jinx asked smirking. Random turned beating her with the issue of the daily prophet she held in her hand. "So where are the others?" Random asked. Jinx shrugged "I've been here since seven this morning.. so yup dunno.." she commented absently. "Seven!" Random asked in shock. "One word.. Dad" Jinx said rolling her eyes. "Ah.. that splains it" Random said just as one more person entered the compartment. "Yo Sup Homies!" Toxic said throwing her stuff down on the bench beside Random. Random then stood up helping Toxic move the stuff into the overhead compartment. "Nothing Dawg" Jinx said sardonically. Toxic grinned before plopping down on the bench. Random sitting back down beside her. "So how was your summer?" Random asked. "Good.. got my hair so fried from the water though" Toxic said shrugging. "Ah swimming alot then?" Random asked. Toxic nodded in reply. "So I see Mala is adjusting well.." Random said switching her gaze back to Jinx. "Yuppers.. she's a hyper little booger though" Jinx commented waving the mala beads infront of the little kitten who began swatting at them again causing the other two to chuckle. "Wow.. this train is large..Didnt realize it til I tried looking for ya'll..." Meow said walking into the compartment, an owl cage in her hand. "Yup.. here let me help you with that" Random said taking the owl cage and setting it in the compartment above Jinx's head. Meow plopped down beside Jinx looking out the window onto the platform full of people. "I wonder when Duckie's going to get here" Toxic commented nervously. "He'll be here soon enough" Random said shrugging. "So another year at Hogwarts.. I wonder if we can actually out prank the Marauders.. for once" Jinx spoke up to change the subject. "Yea.. let's hope so.. and I swear if Snape looks at me one more time.. I'm going to storm over there and.." Random said trailing off as a male appeared in the door way. "Ah.. if it isnt the Elite Tards.." the male said, he happened to be Sirius Black. Sirius was the second in command of the marauders, and he may be hot but he knew it and had an ego to match it. "Oh fuck off Black" Jinx said glaring up at him. "Well well.. Harrison, you get more and more hostile every year" Sirius commented perking a brow at Jinx. "Yea and you havent even seen the start of it" Jinx said calmly looking up at him. "Black, just get out.." Random said standing up. "Why the queen bee getting mad?" Sirius said glaring back down at Jinx. "No the queen bee is quite content.. but she doesnt need a new jester so you didnt need to apply" Jinx said petting Mala absently. Sirius tutted before slamming the door and storming off. Random sat back down looking over at Jinx then began laughing. "Hmm?" Jinx asked confused looking up. "How do you always manage to piss him off?" Random asked laughing. "Let's just say that you insult his fragile but massively over-sized ego.. he gets angry" Jinx muttered shrugging. "I tell you.. he's hot though" Toxic said grinning. "Yea.. but he knows it" Jinx pointed out. "True... but he cant be that bad, I mean he's human like the rest of us.. and has feelings too" Meow added. "Yea.. just more feelings for me to hurt.." Jinx replied. Random laughed "Leave it to you" she mumbled shaking her head.

"Ugh.. that was the longest train ride.. ever!" Toxic said as she woke Duckie up. The train had stopped a few moments ago, and they were gathering their stuff and waiting for the crowd to clear out some before they exited the over packed train. "I hear that" Jinx said putting Mala back in her cat carrier, and shut the door to it. "Aww Mala.." Jinx said as the cat peeped, then opened the compartment door pushing her way through the crowd of people to reserve a carriage for the others. As Jinx was leaving the train she noticed Lily Evans giggling over something Amos Diggory said and rolled her eyes. "Ugh.. preppy bitches" Jinx muttered to herself hopping down from the train steps to find an empty carriage. "You know for once I agree with you.." a male's voice said behind her. Jinx turned to see Sirius looking at her. "What do you want Black?" Jinx snapped rolling her eyes. "Nothing just agreeing with you.." Sirius growled his eyes flashing. "Well dont.. it makes me feel stupid when someone like you has the same opinion as myself" Jinx said then walked off heading into an empty carriage, setting Mala on the seat then stood at the door keeping an eye out for the other Elite Tards. When she saw Random leading them off the train she beckoned them over, all of them piling into the small carriage. "Ugh.. Evans is still fawning over Diggory" Random muttered. "I dont blame her.. that dude is smokin" Meow commented. "Yea.. but he's got an ego to challenge Black's.." Jinx responded. "You really hate Black dont you?" Meow asked. "Either that or its the tension.." Toxic suggested. "Yea yea.. Black's gay anyways.. so even if there was 'Tension' it's never gonna happen" Jinx replied before sticking her finger through the bars on the cat cage, Mala chewing on them gently. "Whatever you say.." Toxic said shrugging, then laid her head on Duckie's shoulder who put an arm around her. "Black is cool once you get to know him.. knows alot about quidditch" Duckie pointed out. "Oo yes.. He knows about a sport.. I dont even care about him, now I see why I should befriend him" Jinx said sardonically. "I was just saying.. jeez.." Duckie muttered before looking out the window st.ring out at the castle as they approached it. "You know what I dont get.." Meow said trying to change the subject. "Hmm?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "Why the first years get to ride in those awesome boats and we're stuck in the carriages.." Meow said shrugging. This caused everyone else to laugh. "Yea.. that would be so blingin" Jinx agreed.

As the welcoming ceremony droned on and on as well as the sorting. The Elite Tards talked amongst themselves, planning their newest prank against the Slytherins, hoping the Marauders didnt beat them to it. "I say we do it now so they dont.." Jinx spoke up. "Okay.. that'll work" Random agreed. Jinx pointed her wand inconspiciously at the slytherin table and muttered something, soon it set off a chain reaction of the other four doing the same. About five minutes later, suddenly Snape burst out in song. "DAYLIGHT COME AND ME WANNA GO HOME!" he bellowed out. Him, Lucius and Nott jumping on the table and began doing the macarana, while continuing to sing. "Come Mr. Tally man.. Tally me banana!" Bellatrix and Narcissa sang joining in. Jinx snickered into her hand, as the rest of the hall cracked up laughing. Even Dumbledore had an amused look on his face. "POTTER! BLACK!" Mcgonagall said standing up and heading over to them. "Yes Professor?" James asked innocently. "Did you do this?" Mcgonagall asked gesturing to the slytherins, her lips pursed in anger. "Yes we did Ma'am" Sirius said meeting Jinx's cold glare. "Okay.. both of you come with me.." Mcgonagall said escorting them out the whole hall clapping as they left. "How do they always fucken get credit for our work?" Random snapped. "You guys did that?" a girl near them asked. "Yea.. Duh" Toxic muttered. Jinx snarled slightly "Black did that on purpose.. he saw me doing it, and then looked dead at me when he said yes Ma'am.. I'm going to get revenge on that faggot once and for all" Jinx snapped as the food appeared infront of all of them.

Jinx laid down curling under her covers, with Mala laying on her stomach atop the covers that night in their dormitory. The dorm was shared by Jinx, Meow, Random, Toxic and another girl in their year. Her name was Ashley, but Jinx always called her Barbie. Cus that's what she reminded her of. With the long blonde hair and blue eyes, the tanned skin, skanky attire and overly preppy attitude. "Wow.. it feels good to be home" Jinx muttered. "Yea.. I hear that" Random said from the bed to her right. Jinx could hear steady breathing from her right and figured Meow or Toxic was asleep if not both. "It sucks that boys arent allowed in the girls dorms" Toxic spoke up. Jinx figured out that it was probably Meow who was asleep. "Yea I guess so.." Random said shrugging. "Chris said he's sending me an anniversary gift by owl carrier soon" Random added. "Aww" Toxic said smiling. Jinx curled up on her bed, shutting the curtains around her with the silencing spell on them. She curled up on her side, Mala laying beside her and closed her eyes going to sleep. The next day Classes began, which literally got Random off on a rant. "I cant believe we have Potions with the Gryffindor double shift.. first period this year!" she bellowed. Jinx couldnt help but laugh, as they caught the attention of everyone sitting around them. "Gryffindor isnt that bad.. atleast they know how to bath" Toxic said sending a glare in the direction of the slytherin table. "Ah Harrison.." Snape said walking over and setting a hand on her shoulder. "Please refrain from touching me.." Jinx snapped. "Well.. I just thought I'd congratulate you on your fine work yesterday and say Pity that Potter being the glory hound he is took credit for it.." Snape said smirking. "Well thanks then Severus.." Jinx said shrugging before turning back to her friends. Snape smiled slightly before walking off. "You attract the freaks.." Duckie warned her. "Golly Gee.. thanks I didnt notice.. is that why I hang with you?" Jinx asked sarcastically rolling her eyes. Random chuckled holding up a hand as Jinx high fived her. "Well we'd better get to class, wouldnt want to be tardy or Dethmond will flip" Meow commented. "Death.. is right.. screw the mond.." Jinx muttered standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder, her, Random and Meow heading to class. Toxic and Duckie stayed behind to talk and finish off their breakfast. When Jinx, Random and Meow entered the classroom the marauders were already there laughing and joking loudly. Lily Evans flirting with Amos Diggory near the front of the classroom. Potter occasionally sending them a death glare, whenever Lily giggled. "It's so obvious he likes her" Random spoke up. "I know right, he should just ask her out and get it over with.." Meow muttered. "He has to big an ego to do that.. too much pride" Jinx said shrugging as the three of them walked over taking their seats. Random and Meow sitting together as Jinx sat at the desk infront of them by herself. "Well Well Well.. if it isnt the Elite Tards, where'd your better half go?" Sirius Black snarled at them. "Okay Black.. theres three of us here.. only 2 missing.. that's not half.." Jinx explained as if she was talking to a retard then tutted. Sirius opened his mouth to retort but James grabbed his arm. "She's not worth it.." James warned. "Yea and your one to talk Potter.." Random spoke up. "Nobody asked you Devante.." James growled glaring at her. "Sorry did you say something.. I cant understand you, pull your head from your ass for a second" Random retorted. Jinx smirked and turned high fiving her. Meow doing the same. "Haha, so original.." Potter muttered. "I thought so" Jinx replied. "Me too" Meow added. "Birds of a feather flock together.." Sirius growled. "Yes.. the smart logical birds hang over here.. that's why we dont fly with you" Random snapped. "Oo.. spect somebody just got.. WHORED!" Jinx said causing the other two to laugh. "You think you're so funny.." James said grimacing at Jinx. "I said that.. jeez.. STML" Jinx said sardonically. "Ugh.. forget it.." James snapped plopping down at his desk. "Okay I'll forget your stupid comments.." Jinx said then put her fingers to her temple "Click click deleted" she said quietly before turning to face the front of the room. When Dethmond walked in a few minutes later, everyone silenced immediately. "Welcome to Potions, at the end of this year you all have your OWL's.. I expect I wont be seeing any of you again after that" Dethmond snarled. "Well I'll pair you up for this year then.." Dethmond said looking over his list. "Evans, Diggory... Martinez, Vance... Potter, Simpson... Lupin, Devante..." Dethmond rambled on down the list "Ah and Black and Harrison" Dethmond said looking between the two of them with an evil grin before setting the clipboard on his desk and tapping the board with his wand. "We'll start with a basic Truth Potion.. you'll have all week.. start now" Dethmond demanded before sitting down in his chair. Chairs screeched on the floor as everyone moved to get with their partners. "Good Luck.." Jinx hissed to Meow, who nodded. "You too" Meow agreed before heading off to Potter. Duckie and Toxic were paired together, whispering quietly and not really working too busy chatting. "Let's just get this over with" Jinx said setting her stuff down on the desk beside Sirius. "Fine.." Sirius snapped before hanging his cauldron on the holder over the flame. Jinx quickly copied down the directions off the board, double checking them to make sure she got them right. She noticed Sirius already gathering ingredients from the shelf against the front right wall. "Having fun?" Random asked from behind her. Jinx turned to see Random working efficently with Remus Lupin. "Loads" Jinx said sardonically and rolled her eyes. "So Harrison.. can I call you by your first name?" Sirius asked as he began dicing up the ingredients. "No.." Jinx snapped. "Oh.. Okay.." Sirius said hesitantly. "No I mean even my friends dont.. they call me Jinx" Jinx explained. "Ah I get it now.. The Marauders do the same.." Sirius explained. "Oh another glory stealing thing?" Jinx snapped perking a brow. "No.." Sirius said trailing off. "Trust me that was our prank at dinner.. you stole the credit for it.. dont steal the whole nicknames thing too.." Jinx growled. "We already had the nicknames.." Sirius snarled at her. "Right" Jinx muttered sardonically. Luckily class ended soon, so when the bell rang Jinx huried out not even waiting for her friends. She had to get away from Black and quickly and she needed to feed Mala anyways. Jinx sat down on her bed pulling out a can of cat food scooping it into a small bowl. "Fish Bi-products coming up" she said setting the bowl on the floor infront of Mala who began nibbling at it. Jinx glanced at her watch she still had five minutes to get to Divination, but she might as well hurry up there now. So she grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder, gave Mala a quick pet before rushing out of their dorms. "Where did you disappear too?" Random asked as Jinx walked into Divination plopping down beside Meow. "Had to feed Mala" Jinx responded shrugging. "Ah thought it might have to do with that argument you and Black had.." Random said. Jinx tutted rolling her eyes "As if Black could hurt me.. puh-lease" she muttered turning her attention to Trelawney who had just entered the room. Their lesson in Divination was about Crystal balls, Jinx was bored as hell by it, she normally loved Divination but the crystal balls, she couldnt see anything in them. Their next class happened to be care of magical creatures. Which was cool because Hagrid had taken a real liking to them. They had this class with Gryffindors, so Jinx sensed Hagrid was going to have his hands full. "Why Hello there you three.." Hagrid said as Jinx walked up to the hut with Duckie and Toxic. "Hey Hagrid" the three of them said pretty much in unison. "Wow you guys suck up much?" James Potter asked from behind them. "Not nearly as much as you do.." Jinx commented before leading Duckie and Toxic over to where Meow and Random were waiting for them. That night at dinner, Jinx began starting on her Transfiguration essay reading through the large book on her lap. "Why on earth did Mcgonagall give us homework on the first bloody day?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "Who knows.." Meow said shrugging. "Harrison, can I speak with you?" a male's voice said behind Jinx. Jinx looked up and saw Severus Snape staring at her. "Fine.." Jinx said doggie earring her page before setting the book on the table. She then stood up following Severus from the hall. "What can I do for you?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "I was wondering if you'd considered a date for the halloween ball?" Severus asked. "Depending its our first day.. the ball isnt for a month.. and I never go anyways.. no I havent.. but is there a point to this?" Jinx asked wrinkling her nose slightly. "Yes, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me.." Severus asked. Jinx couldnt help but laugh a bit. "What's so funny?" Severus asked. "Nothing.. but yea, whatever.. I'll go with you I guess.." Jinx said shrugging. "For Real?" Severus asked his eyes widening. "But warning, you keep acting like a stalker and I'll revoke my permission" Jinx said before turning and heading back into the great hall. "What did he want?" Toxic asked confused. "He asked me to go to the halloween ball with him?" Jinx asked perking a brow before laying the book open in her lap again. "It might be some sort of prank.. you should watch your back" Random pointed out. "Yea yea.." Jinx muttered unconvinced. Two weeks later, everyone had begun preparing for their dates for the ball. Toxic and Duckie were of course going together, while Meow was going with some boy from Hufflepuff named Jake. Random was actually taking some guy from Slytherin named Jordan. Black decided to go to the ball stag, which surprised the hell out of Jinx especially when he brought it up in Potions. "So who are you going to the ball with?" Black asked slicing up more ingredients for the potion. "Severus.." Jinx said absently. "Snape? Holy Hell.." Black hissed. "Yes.. Snape.. he's a decent guy, far more decent than you anyways.." Jinx pointed out. "Dude.. Harrison, he's a freak.. the last girl he took he got drunk and tried feeling her up.." Black replied. "Your serious?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "That's my name.." Sirius muttered. "Shut up, gosh.. cant you just be somewhat civil for one fucken moment" Jinx demanded. "And yes, I'm serious.. his date is still traumatized.." Sirius whispered. "Great.. the one date I actually get and he's some freak.." Jinx muttered. "I'll take you.." Sirius said shrugging. "What?" Jinx asked in confusion. "I said.." Sirius began when Jinx held up a hand. "I heard you I mean.. you of all people.. first of all you should have like your whole fan club after you.. second.. you decide I'll just ask my enemy.. when I can have any girl I want and know it?" Jinx said perking a brow. "First.. my fan club can suck my balls.." Sirius said then lowered his voice "Besides.. I was going to go stag, but if it'll help get Snape away.. it's worth going with my nemesis.." Sirius whispered. "I'll get rid of him on my own thanks" Jinx said slinging her bag over her shoulder as the bell rang. At lunch that day, Jinx approached Snape outside the great hall. "Can we talk?" Jinx asked pulling him away from his buddies. The rest of the slytherin crowd gave her a glare then headed into the great hall. "What's up?" Snape asked a grimace on his face. "Um.. I dont know what to wear for the ball thing" Jinx said trying to make an excuse. "Ah Well I'll give you so money and for the next Hogsmeade weekend we'll get Madame Malkin to make you something.." Snape said shrugging. Jinx sighed "I have detention that night.." she added. "I'll get you out of it.." Snape said absently. Jinx shrugged and watched as Snape turned entering the hall. Just then the Marauders walked by. "Black!" Jinx said snapping her fingers. Sirius turned and walked over to her. James laughed "Man your so whipped!" he called. "Shut the fuck up Potter.." Jinx snapped. James flipped her off before heading into the hall, Remus and Peter following him. "What can I do for you?" Sirius asked confused. "About what we talked about in potions.. I tried, he keeps making excuses to make me bloody go with him.." Jinx said sighing. "So for once, I win?" Sirius asked smirking. "Yes.. but if you rub it in my face I swear you'll not only go stag, but you'll go as a female" Jinx said pointing a finger at him. Sirius nodded "Got it.. now I have to talk to Snivellus" he said cockily heading into the hall. Jinx sighed walking over to her group and plopping down across from Random and Meow. "What took you so long?" Random asked. "It appears I have a new date for the ball.." Jinx said shrugging. "Really? Who?" Meow asked smiling. "Black" Jinx said shrugging. "Black.. as in your arch rival.. the one you've been arguing with since the beginning of this year!" Random asked gaping at Jinx. "Told you its the tension" Toxic said. Jinx rolled her eyes "So.. are we going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Meow asked changing the subject. Jinx spaced out looking at Sirius who was now talking to Snape over in the corner, Snape glared in her direction before storming over to his friends. Sirius gave her a thumbs up before heading back to the gryffindor table. Jinx smiled slightly before looking to the others. "Wow.. she's really out of it" Random said waving a hand in Jinx's face. "Huh?" Jinx asked in confusion. "Exactly!" Duckie said laughing. That weekend, all five of the Elite Tards wandered around Hogsmeade together. Duckie was eventually going to meet up with some of his friends so the four girls could get their costumes fitted at Madame Malkins. But for now the group of them was hanging out at three broomsticks. The bell on the door clanged as sure enough The Marauders walked in taking the booth beside them. Potter and Black going to get butterbeers for themselves and the other two. "Well well.." James said loudly glancing in their direction. Jinx narrowed her eyes, the others immediately jumping to the offensive and began making sarcasic comments. Jinx just sat there absently stirring at her butterbeer. "Your quiet.." James said glaring directly at her. Jinx looked up and shrugged "What's your point? You want me to insult you.." she asked calmly. Random couldnt help but chuckle at that statement. "I'd watch your back Harrison.." James said. Jinx looked over her shoulder "My Back's not going anywhere.. but lets only hope you are" she said shrugging before returning to absently stirring her butter beer. "I'd hate to admit it Prongsie but I think she whored you" Sirius said letting out a bark like laugh as he plopped down at the both beside Remus. "Shut up Padfoot" James snapped moodily before sitting down beside Peter. As the Elite Tards were leaving, Sirius excused himself quickly going outside and pulling Jinx aside. "Have you chosen your costume yet?" Sirius asked perking a brow. "Nope.. we're heading there now.." Jinx explained. Sirius nodded "Well I havent decided what I'm going as.. so it's going to be a surprise thing then.." he said. "That's the point dork" Jinx teased shaking her head. Sirius grinned slightly "By the way, way to whore James" he said quietly before heading back into three broomsticks. Jinx rolled her eyes before following after the other Elite Tards. "What about this?" Random asked as she came out of the dressing room in an amazonian warrior costume. "That is so awesome.. you have to wear that!" Meow said as Random posed with the bow and arrow. "Okay.. I'm coming out.." Jinx said nervously and walked out. She was wearing an ankle length medieval type black dress, with silver corset. She wore a long black velvet cloak over top of it. Her bell sleeves drapping gracefully from under it. "That's perfect.." Random said grinning. "I agree.. that's awesome girl" Meow added. "Next!" Toxic said walking out of the dressing room. She was dressed in a black vampire costume, including built in fangs. "Now that is blingin" Jinx said grinning. "Now she's literally a vampire chica" Random said referring to one of Toxic's screen names. "Now what should I go as.." Meow questioned. Jinx smiled widely before heading over to a nearby rack grabbing up a costume of a pink kitty. "Now that's Awesome!" Toxic said bouncing up and down. "Now you can have the pink hummer and cat combined!" Random said cheerfully. "Thank you Jinxy!" Meow said before hurrying into a dressing room. Two hours later they had all been fitted, and were going to have their mended costumes sent up to Hogwarts by owl post for them. "I still think the costumes rock" Meow said smiling as the four of them headed back up to the castle. "It's cool how they all fit our personalities.." Jinx agreed. "I get to be a warrior" Random said in a hyper tone of voice. Toxic laughed "Rah Ha!" she added, causing the rest of them to laugh as well.

The Night of the Halloween Masquerade Ball "Wonder what Duckie is going as" Toxic said while putting on some bright white concealer in the mirror. "You'll just have to wait and see" Random teased. "Yea.. wonder what all the dates are going as" Meow spoke up. "I hear that.. knowing Black he's going to go as Adam... wearing like only leaf underwear.. remember third year" Toxic said rolling her eyes. "When he went with Ashley.." Random said wrinkling her nose. "He went to the ball with Barbie!" Jinx asked sardonically trying to find a way to arrange her hair to look good with the dress. "Yea.. shocking huh?" Random asked. "She went as Eve.. with this little leaf bikini" Meow said in disgust. "Ugh.. slutty biatch" Jinx muttered. Jinx finally fixed her hair up into a nice french braided top half, letting the rest of it brush over her shoulders. She then began allowing Random to work on her make up. Meanwhile, in the Marauders dorm. "I have to head to the Ravenclaw commons room soon.." Sirius spoke up. "Why on earth mate? You taking Ashley again?" James asked rolling his eyes. "Nah.. I learned that lesson the first time" Sirius replied. "He's taking Harrison.. I think that'd be quite obvious by now" Remus said from where he sat on the bed. "Harrison! as in.. the bitch who never shuts up.. the Elite Tard Harrison!" James demanded. "The very one.." Remus spoke up. "Thanks Moony" Sirius said sardonically. "Why the fuck would you take your arch rival to a ball?" James bellowed then his eyes narrowed "Unless.." he began then trailed off. "No Mate, I dont fancy her.. I did it to get her out of a date with Snivellus.." Sirius explained. "She agreed to go to the ball with Snivellus.. man, she has no taste" Peter spoke up. "Says the guy who is taking Hilda Van Morgan.." Sirius muttered to himself. "Ugh.." Jinx said plopping down on the couch. Students were filing out of the Ravenclaw commons room with their dates. Random's date had already come to get her. Meow and her date were in the corner hanging with Duckie and Toxic. "Sorry I'm late.." a males voice said. Jinx looked up to see Sirius entered the open photo hole. "It's no problem" Jinx said standing up from the couch. Sirius studied her up and down "Nice costume" he said grinning. "I should say the same.." Jinx said glancing him up and down. He was dressed in a white tuxedo, with shimmery sequins all over it. "So your Elvis right?" Jinx asked grinning. "Yup.. and your a princess?" Sirius asked. Jinx nodded tucking her hair behind her ear. "I got the third degree from James for asking you.." Sirius said shrugging as he held out his arm to her. Jinx looped her arm through his and rolled her eyes. "Figures, that is something Potter would do" Jinx muttered. "He's not that bad once you get to know him" Sirius said shrugging. "Yea yea.." Jinx mumbled unconvinced. "Like you got to know me and am I that bad?" Sirius asked perking a brow. "Actually I dont even really know you.. just that you're my arch rival and asked me to the ball as a favor.." Jinx explained. "That and I was planning on asking you anyways" Sirius replied. "Oh Bullocks" Jinx snapped rolling her eyes. "It's the truth" Sirius said calmly. Jinx just stared at him for a moment, before he faltered in his gaze looking away. "Fine.. I did it as a favor.. but I'd like to get to know you if you give me the chance.." Sirius said shrugging. "Now your sounding dangerously close to a Hallmark greeting card.. or a lifetime movie" Jinx pointed out. Jinx and Sirius entered the great hall arm in arm, it had completely been decked out by the prefects and head boy and girl. Jack-o-laterns floating around, candles floating as well. Tables along the walls, music playing, food and drinks.. the works. "This is nice.." Sirius muttered looking around. "Yea.. you come every year.. and it always is pretty much the same" Jinx pointed out. "But you dont.. so how does it all add up?" Sirius asked smirking. "On a scale of one to ten.. its probably a 9.. but depending the fact Snape is glaring at me.. brings it down a little.." Jinx responded grinning slightly. "Welcome to the par-tay" Random joked walking over with her date. "Your friend is going with Black?" Jordan asked narrowing his eyes at Random. "So what if she is?" Remus asked walking up to them. He was going stag to the dance, and was pretty much just lingering. "Oh jeez now its Lupin.. I'm out, Hun.. I'll be over with Lucius and them" Jordan said walking off. Random sighed rolling her eyes. Remus handed her his glass of punch. "I'll go get another one.. you need it more than I do" he said sympathetically. Random nodded "Thanks.. I'll come with you" she said. Her and Remus walked off heading to the drinks table. "They should hook up" Jinx said rolling her eyes. "Yea.. Moony is better than some Slytherin.." Sirius agreed. "Moony?" Jinx asked as she and Sirius walked over sitting down at one of the small circular tables against the wall. "Yea.. one of the nicknames I told you about.." Sirius justifed. "I figured as much.. I just really dont want to know how he got it" Jinx said laughing. "It's not what you think" Sirius said calmly. Jinx studied him for a moment before shrugging it off. "You know Black if I didnt know any better I'd say your getting mushy on me.." Jinx pointed out. Sirius tutted letting out a bark like laugh "As if" he said calmly. "Wow.. Clueless re-runs, aye?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "What?" Sirius asked confused. "It's a TV show about some ditsy blonde girl from Beverly Hills and she says 'As If' all the time.." Jinx explained sitting down across from Sirius at the table. "Ah.. Sorry, I dont watch much muggle TV.." Sirius said. "Sucks to be you" Jinx joked. "Actually it kind of does.. my family are purebloods.." Sirius explained. Jinx nodded in understanding "So are they one of those, expect you to be in slytherin, hating muggle types?" she asked. "You hit that nail on the head" Sirius said shrugging. "Here we got you guys some punch" Random said walking over with Remus as they handed Sirius and Jinx each a glass. "Thanks" Jinx said smiling politely to the two of them. "No Problem.. but I never thought I'd see this.. the Marauders and Elite Tards getting along" Remus said smiling. "Yea.. it is kind of murky.." Jinx said shrugging. "Murky doesnt even begin to cover it.. the teachers are probably thinking its a scandle and have escape routes and emergency squadrons all set up" Random said shrugging. Sirius let out a bark like laugh "Batten down the hatches, lock the windows bolt the doors.. the Marauders and The Elite Tards are joining forces.." he joked. The other three laughed along with him. "Now I see what you mean" Jinx said nodding. "Well.. nice evening aye?" Toxic said walking over with Duckie attached to her arm. "Wow Duckie's a biker" Jinx joked. Duckie grinned before sitting down beside Random. Toxic sitting on the other side of him. "Where's Meow?" Random asked looking around. "I saw her over by the door with her date" Toxic answered. "Ah okay" Random said nodding. "Meow?" Sirius asked perking a brow. "The Nickname thing.." Jinx explained calmly. "So yours is Jinx.. I got that much.." Sirius said calmly while downing his punch in one gulp. "That's Random.. Duckie.. Toxic.. and then theres Meow.." Jinx explained. "Ah Okay" Sirius replied finally understanding. "Do you wanna dance?" Remus asked Random, Duckie and Toxic heading over to where Meow was with her date. "Sure.." Random said smiling and took Remus' hand heading out to the dance floor. "Does she have a boyfriend?" Sirius asked looking out to where Random was dancing with Remus. "It's an open relationship.. the guy lives in Puerto Rico" Jinx explained before sipping her punch. "Why are you interested?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "No But I think Remus is" Sirius pointed out. Jinx smiled slightly "Yea.. you seem to be right.. for once" she responded. "So did you want to dance?" Sirius asked as a slower song came on. Jinx looked around nervously before shaking her head. "Uh.. maybe you should ask Ashley" she suggested calmly. Sirius groaned "That was a major mistake on my part.." he said in a whisper as most people began slow dancing, the lights turning down low. Jinx scooted around the circular table so that she was sitting beside him. "Okay.. splain" Jinx whispered. "See I went with Ash for status reasons.. turns out she was a major tramp.. but I actually fell for her.. and she just cheated on me non-stop" Sirius muttered. Jinx winced "I always knew Barbie was evil but.." she muttered. "Barbie? She's a member of your group.." Sirius said his eyes widening. "Hell No.." Jinx snapped before sighing "We call her barbie.. because of the barbie doll.. its like her fucken twin" Jinx explained. Sirius nodded calmly "It still hurts though" he muttered absently. Jinx bit her lip knowing in her own little way she was falling for Sirius, and he was still hung up on Ashley. "Yea.. I know how that goes.." Jinx whispered. Sirius looked over at her, setting his empty glass down on the table. "Come on.. we're dancing" he said smirking. "What?" Jinx asked her eyes widening. "I know its your first ball.. and that's why were starting off with a slow song.." Sirius said taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor. Jinx put her arms around Sirius' neck as he put his around her waist. "Do you feel out of place yet?" Sirius whispered grinning. Jinx sighed "yes" she hissed in return. "Dont.. trust me.. you'll be having fun in no time" Sirius promised quietly as they rocked in rhythm to the music. That night, Sirius left her outside the Ravenclaw photo hole. "Night Princess" Sirius teased before leaning in and pecking her on the lips. Jinx smiled slightly heading into the photo hole quickly and up to the girls dorm. She quickly changed out of her costume before feeding Mala a midnight snack curling up in her bed in her pajamas thinking back to the nights events. Sirius was right, she did have fun. She ended up dancing with Random, Remus and him most of the night. Someone has spiked the punch causing most of the others to get drunk, except the four of them. Even Toxic was literally intoxicated. Jinx smiled to herself before eventually falling asleep curled up under her covers in a fetal position, Mala laying curled up beside her. The next day happened to be a Saturday. Jinx woke up around 11 AM, to the sounds of people muttering and talking around her. That's one thing she had forgotten to do before going to sleep, putting a silencing spell on her curtains. She sighed sitting up and opened the curtains. "Holy shit! You scared the crap out of me" Random said her eyes wide. Jinx laughed "It's my job" she said before heading down to her trunk and grabbing a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt. "Ugh.. shut up ya'll stop yelling.." Toxic muttered. "Toxic's got a hang over" Meow whispered. Jinx nodded "Someone spiked the punch last night" she explained. "Yea I felt a bit tipsy.." Meow said shrugging. "But I only had two glasses.. which is good" she added. "Yea I had one before it was spiked.. I think me, Remus and Random were the only ones who didnt get any affect of it" Jinx pointed out. "Cus we were too busy working it.." Random said laughing. "Working it?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "Yea, what was your quote again.. get your freak on?" Random asked laughing. "Oh gosh.. sleepover memories" Jinx muttered chuckling as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Jinx headed down with Random and Meow at lunch time, dressed in her casual muggle clothes. Jinx tugged a beanie cap down to cover up her newly washed hair. "Girl you just washed your hair now your covering it.. hat hair.." Meow pointed out. Jinx shrugged looking around to see everyone staring at them. "Take a fucken picture it'll last.. longer.." Random snapped loudly. Jinx and Meow burst into laughter at her outburst. "Hey.. no need to be so hostile.. I think their staring at me" a males voice said behind Jinx. Jinx turned to see Sirius standing there a broad grin on his face. "Dont flatter yourself, Black" Jinx said narrowing her eyes. "Back to last name terms then, are we?" Sirius asked perking a brow. "Did you expect us to be best friends?" Jinx asked confused. "Can we talk about this.. you know, away from prying eyes.." Sirius said looking around. "Of course.. lead the way oh great one" Jinx said sardonically following Sirius out of the hall. "So, how can I be of service?" Jinx asked rolling her eyes. "Stop fucking around.." Sirius snapped. "Excuse me?" Jinx demanded narrowing her eyes. "You heard me, last night was fun.. and me being the stupid fuck I am.. thought I had a fucken chance.. okay? So stop being a moron.. I know you felt something for me too.." Sirius growled. "Okay now your just being the egotistical moron of a Black I know.." Jinx pointed out her eyes flashing. "You know what? I dont even know why I bothered.. your not even that fucken pretty.. and your just a shrewd uptight bitch.." Sirius snapped before turning and walking back into the hallway. Little did he know as soon as he left, Jinx felt tears welling in her eyes. She huried off to the bathroom sitting in a stall atop the toilet seat crying. "I dont normally let people get to me.. what is with me.. I mean its just Black and his stupid fucken opinion" she muttered to herself. "Jinx.. are you in here?" Meow asked walking into the bathroom, Jinx could see Random's shoes following her in. "Yea.." Jinx said standing up and wiping at her eyes before flushing the toilet and exiting the stall. "I know darn well you werent just using the toilet.." Random demanded. Jinx looked at her calmly before turning on the faucet and began to wash her face off, her eyes still red and swollen. "Dont assume things.." Jinx said calmly. "I'm not.. Let me see your wrist.." Random snapped. Jinx rolled up her sleeves holding out her bare arms. "So you werent cutting.. what were you doing?" Random asked confused. "Cutting!" Jinx asked laughing, wiping at her eyes again. "You thought I was cutting.. ugh I havent done that for ages.. you know how stupid I find that habit" Jinx pointed out. "Yea.. but I figured.." Random muttered. "That one little comment from Black was going to send me backsliding into my depression phase again?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "Yea.. well.." Random began when Jinx cut her off "I'm over that.. and over him" she said before walking out of the bathroom the other two following her. In reality, Jinx still heard Sirius' words echoing through her head and vowed to prove him wrong. Two days later, it was back to classes for them. Jinx still wasnt talking to Sirius, and was still feeling a little down in the dumps from the run in with him. The Marauders and The Elite Tards seemed to be back into full fledge war mode, except for Remus and Random of course. Who were spending an awful lot of time in the library together. Sirius opened his mouth to say something as Jinx walked in slamming her bag down on the desk. "Save your fucken comments.." Jinx hissed holding up a hand. Sirius shut his mouth and shrugged before looking up at the board. "Today I will allow you all to go collect ingredients needed for your potions you will find many of them in the green houses and school gardens.." Dethmond informed them before nodding simply. The class filed out through the doors breaking off into little groups. Jinx followed Random and Remus, who were chatting quietly about some muggle anime. "You know, as much as you may hate me.. I am your partner.." Sirius said walking up beside her. Jinx stopped suddenly and looked up at him "Fine whatever.. let's just get this over with.." she said. "So Apparantely Random has been talking to Remus alot lately" Sirius said conversationally. "And I care because?" Jinx asked sardonically as they headed out of the castle towards the school garden. "Because Random told Remus some interesting news who passed it on to me.." Sirius said calmly. "Why the fuck.." Jinx began when Sirius grabbed her wrist. Jinx glared at him trying to pull her wrist away, but Sirius carefully rolled up the sleeve glancing at her healed and fading scars. "Apparantely you had a cutting scare the other day" Sirius said blandly. "Oh great.. now you can tell the whole fucken school the queen bee isnt god damn perfect.. woop-di-friggin-do!" Jinx said sarcastically before turning and walking away from him tugging her arm free of his grip. "I'm not going to tell anyone let alone the whole school.." Sirius snapped catching up with her. "Right.. you just got dirt.. on your arch rival.. and you wont use it against them? Your more idiotic than I thought" Jinx muttered. "So you want me to use it against you?" Sirius asked confused. "Sure, whatever.. See.. you may not have noticed this by now.. but I dont care" Jinx said calmly. "Yes you do.. I saw the hurt in your fucken eyes when I said it.. and you were crying in the bathroom about it.. so apparantely it hurt you.." Sirius snarled. "So, what's your point? Am I supposed to be some robotic emotionless druid.. cus I'm not.." Jinx said before turning and walking into one of the green houses. "Ah Hello Lyndi.." Professor Sprout said as she watered some mandrakes. "Your first name is Lyndi?" Sirius asked perking a brow. Jinx rolled her eyes "No its Harrison.. Harrison Harrison" she answered sarcastically. Professor Sprout smiled "And Sirius.. nice seeing you here again.." she said cheerfully. "You too, Professor.. sorry to bother you we're just gathering ingredients for our potions assignment" Sirius explained. "Ah by all means then.. dont let me keep you" Professor Sprout said turning back to her watering. Jinx was already working on gathering Partic roots for the potion. "Anything else we can use from this green house?" Sirius asked walking over. Jinx pulled out a list handing it to him "Dont know, find out.. your the genius remember" she snapped. Sirius sighed indignantly before glancing at the list and began looking around. He was getting sick and tired of this rivalry with Jinx, and was determined to find out what made her so defensive of everyone around her.  
At dinner that night Sirius approached Random as she headed into the great hall with Remus. "Umm.. Random can I speak with you?" Sirius asked. "I have to eat.. otherwise I get sick.. how about the library, after dinner?" Random suggested. "Okay.. that sounds good" Sirius said rubbing his growling stomach before following Remus over to the Gryffindor table. Random walked over plopping down at the Ravenclaw table, "So.. what's up people?" Random asked. Meow shrugged "Nothing too much.. Amos asked me to Hogsmeade with him" she said cheerfully. Jinx gave a small smile looking up from her book "Congratulations" she said nodding. "Thanks.." Meow said nervously then trailed off "Oh Lands, what am I going to wear?" she added. Random chuckled "speaking of guys.. Black just asked me to meet him in the library after dinner" she pointed out. Jinx looked up at Random her eyes flashing "He did what..." she muttered. "Why does it matter? I mean.. hey.. you dont like him" Random teased, knowing Sirius wasnt asking for that reason but Random knew how jealous Jinx could get.. and sure enough, she did. "You're right.. I hate the bloody bastard.. and you can have him..." Jinx snapped standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Jinx slammed her book shut tucking it under her arm "By the way thanks for informing the gossip chain about the cutting thing" she growled before turning and exiting the hall. Random groaned letting her head fall to the table with a thump. Random met up with Sirius in the library after dinner had ended. "What do you want?" Random asked solemnly. "I need to talk to you.." Sirius said gesturing to the chair across from where he sat. "I think we already cleared that fact.." Random said sardonically. "So its not just Harrison then.. you're all bitchy" Sirius muttered. "No we're blunt, honest and have justified emotions.. there is a difference, besides I am not bitchy its Ms. Bitch to you, thank you very much" Random answered. "Alright then Ms. Bitch.. I need info" Sirius said calmly. Random perked a brow sitting down in the chair across from him. "Okay, you've got my interest.. info on what?" Random asked perking a brow. "Harrison.. Lyndi.. Jinx.. whatever you call her" Sirius said closing the book infront of him before crossing his arms atop the table. "Info on Jinx?" Random asked confused then sighed "Look if you're trying to get personal info about her.. out of me so you can hurt her.. again, its not going to fucken work" Random hissed. "I wasnt looking to hurt her.." Sirius snapped. "Shhh!" Madame Pince said from the counter in the corner. Sirius nodded to her before turning his gaze back to Random. "I want to know why she is the way she is.. any information you can give me on her.. will be highly appreciated" Sirius whispered. "Dude if your trying to mack on her.. I think you should know she doesnt let people in.." Random replied. "What?" Sirius asked in confusion. Random sighed "Okay.. dont say anything just listen.." she stated. "Okay..fine" Sirius said calmly. "Okay.. Hmm, let's start with how I knew her.. originally.. the bitchy girl.. the one who taunted others to feel better about herself, she'll admit it flat out.. But when it came to her friends, she was always ready to jump to their defense.. I'll admit that. Her Dad's an asshole, and her past two.. and only two relationships.. have ended with the people betraying her.." Random said trailing off. "In other words.. she's all about friendship and is very wary of the opposite sex?" Sirius asked perking a brow. "Exactly.. so if it's her friendship you want.. you seriously have to earn her trust.. and take time to break down about a billion walls.." Random explained. "And if its a relationship?" Sirius asked trying to find out where she was going with this. "Dont expect a relationship from her.." Random said calmly. "Why? Is she taken?" Sirius questioned. "No.. its just first there was Cody and then David.. both fucked her over, and hurt her in their own unique ways.. and both times, I watched her pretend it didnt hurt her.. but it did.. and I'm sick of watching my best friend get hurt.. alright?" Random snapped glaring at him. "Alright.." Sirius said calmly before standing up and gathering his stuff. "And just so you know if I ever did get to her heart.. I wouldnt hurt her" Sirius explained. "That's what they all fucken say.." Random said then trailed off "Now I'm being cynical.. like Jinx.. brainwaves" she muttered laughing. Sirius rolled his eyes exiting the library. Random stood up to leave when Remus walked in. "Hey.. got any homework?" Remus asked. "Some.." Random said calmly. Remus plopped down across from her as they soon began their homework. "Man.. I need help" Sirius said plopping down on his bed and looking over at James. James looked up from the essay he was writing "You're just figuring this out.." he muttered. "I'm serious, mate..." Sirius said. James snorted "yea.. and I'm James" he said calmly. "Ugh.." Sirius said letting out a frustrated groan. "So what's your problem?" James asked perking a brow. "Do you know how it feels to want something so bad but knowing you'll never have it.." Sirius said. James looked over at him, "Nevermind.. Evans alright point taken" Sirius said. James gaped at him, causing Sirius to let out a bark like laugh. "So what exactly are we talking about here?" James asked confused. "Harrison" Sirius said rolling over unto his back and looking up at his canopy. "As in.." James began when Sirius cut him off. "Yes.. The Elite Tard Bitch-zilla Harrison.. I shouldnt like her, I mean she's my arch rival.. my nemesis the most confusing and annoying girl I've ever bloody met.. yet ugh, I feel drawn to her.." Sirius snapped. "Get used to it mate.. you just put into words how I feel about Evans" James pointed out. "Atleast Evans dates guys.." Sirius muttered. "You mean Harrison is a lesbo?" James asked loudly. "Hell No! She just.. she is wary of guys.. and their intentions" Sirius said rolling his eyes. "How would you know?" James asked perking a brow. "Random" Sirius said calmly. "Ah her other friend that's always attached at the hip with Remus now-a-days.." James questioned. "The very one.." Sirius replied chuckling. The next day in Potions Jinx walked in laughing and joking with Remus and Random. They were about 10 minutes early, but Sirius was already there starting to chop up ingredients. "And so.. that was the day.. that we fell in the lake.." Remus said through laughter. "Oh jeez I can picture it now" Random said grinning. Jinx calmed herself from laughing "But yea Lupin you're cool" she said smiling. "And if you ever think of transferring from Marauder to Tard.. give us a hollar" Random added. Jinx nodded in agreement "Infact you need an official Tard nickname.. Moony is so cliche" she said. "hmm.. lets think.." Random replied thinking to herself. "I got it.. you can be Scooby.." Jinx said clapping to herself. "Scooby as in Scooby Doo?" Remus asked grinning. "Yup cus your hair is the same color as his fur.. besides you admitted to having scooby-doo pajamas" Jinx pointed out. "True.. fine I'll be Scooby" Remus said holding up his hands in surrender. "Yay!" Random said hugging him before laughing. Nobody noticed Sirius scowling, except Jinx of course. "What's wrong Black?" Jinx snapped. "Nothing.. just thinking" Sirius said blandly. "Wow.. you think.. next you'll tell me you can read also" Jinx said sardonically. "Nah.. havent mastered that art yet" Sirius said sarcastically. Jinx grinned slightly "Good, dont want you to be smarter than me" she teased. Sirius chuckled "Nope cant let that happen" he joked. "Wow you two are actually having a civil conversation" Remus spoke up. "are not!" Sirius and Jinx protested in unison. Jinx couldnt help but laugh "And if we were thanks Scooby for stopping me" she said calmly. Remus sighed, as Sirius shot him a glare before turning back to their work. That day at lunch, Jinx skipped her meal heading out to the lake. She plopped down on a boulder chucking smaller rocks into the lake, the squid snatching most of them up before they even hit the water. "Wow.. I'm surprised to see you out here" a male's voice said. Jinx turned to see James Potter walking towards her. "Ditto" Jinx said absently chucking another rock into the water. "Sirius was worried.." James said shrugging. Jinx let out a harsh laugh. "Yea right.. and the queen is marrying the pope" Jinx said sardonically. "I wouldnt be surprised.." James said innocently. "Oh shut it Potter.. what do you really want?" Jinx snapped glaring at him. "Do you always suspect the worst in people?" James asked perking a brow. "People like you.. yes" Jinx said turning back to face the water. "People like me?" James questioned in confusion. "Yes, people like you and Black.. shallow, arrogant, stupid, conceded assholes.. who think the whole world should fall at their feet.. dont think I dont see it.." Jinx defended standing up and glaring at James. "See what?" James retorted. "That you both only want what you cant have.. in your case its Evans.. in his its me.." Jinx snapped studying him up and down, then turned and began walking off. "He likes you!" James bellowed after her. "Yea, right.." Jinx called in return. James caught up with her snatching up her arm. "Release me" Jinx snapped. "Or what?" James threatened. "I'll make it so you cant fucken have kids.. EVER!" a female voice behind James said. James turned as a hand slapped him hard across the face. Random stood there looking straight up pissed off. "Come on Jinx.." Random said. Jinx followed her inside laughing "Thanks" she said high fiving Random. Random grinned "No Problem, that's what friends are for" she said. That night an owl flew into the great hall swooping down slowly and dropping a letter infront of Jinx. Jinx's eyes widened, she knew what this meant, the black envelope.. it always meant Death. Jinx looked around to see everyone staring at her as her fingers fumbled clumsily with the envelope. Random reached over taking the envelope from her and opening it, skimming over the letter. Random bit her lip nervously holding the letter out to Jinx..

Ms. Harrison,  
We regret to inform you that on the evening of December 7th at 5:34 PM you residence was ransacked. Luckily your sister and mother were safe at your grandmother's house. We regret to inform you further news, however.. that your father Mark Douglas Harrison was killed by the Avada Kevadra curse. Your mother will notify you on further funeral notices.. We are sorry for your loss.

Handling of Murders and Killings Ashleigh Anne Matterson

Jinx glared at the letter, her eyes welling with tears.. her father was dead.. she'd never ever see him again. No matter how much he annoyed her, he was dead.. she'd never be able to hear him make a stupid joke again, or be sarcastic, or defend her if Mom got on her case.. He'd never be able to play his war computer games again, or laugh about some civil war movie. Jinx let out a choked sob before grabbing up the nearest thing too her and chucking it across the room in the direction of the slytherin table, rushing from the great hall. She ran her hair flying around her, not caring who she ran into or where she was going.. all she could think about was her dad, and the memories with him and her family. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she finally just stopped in a back hallway and collapsed to her knees sobbing. "Come on, Kid.." Random said walking over her face solemn of all emotion. Remus standing behind her, he'd obviously followed Random out. Remus held the letter in his hands then kneeled down infront of Jinx. "Leave me alone" Jinx snapped glaring at the two of them. "Dont be this way.. we're trying to help" Remus said calmly. "Help! Help! What are you a necromancer.. fuck off!" Jinx bellowed glaring at him, before jumping to her feet. Remus jumped out of the way as Jinx took off running again. She bumped into someone, who caught her by the upper arms. "Jinx.. Lyndi.. stop" a voice demanded. Jinx looked up to see Sirius standing there, Dumbledore behind him. "Take her to my office" Dumbledore said calmly. "The password is cream puffs" Dumbledore said solemnly. "Fuck you Black.. I can walk on my own.." Jinx said shoving him away from her and storming off in the direction of the gargoyle. "Cream Puffs" Sirius said walking up behind her. "I thought I told you to get lost!" Jinx demanded storming up the stairs behind the gargoyle. "You dont need to be alone right now" Sirius said calmly. "YOU DONT EVEN FUCKEN KNOW!" Jinx hollared grabbing a nearby statue from one of Dumbledore's shelves hurling it at Sirius nearly missing his head by inches. Sirius stood there unphased "I'm not going anywhere" he said solemnly. Jinx let out an aggrivated scream storming over to the window. Jinx hopped onto the window frame sitting there her feet hanging over the edge as she looked down to the ground three stories below. "Dont" Sirius demanded. "Dont fucken tell me what to do" Jinx growled. "Can we please keep the suicide attempts til after we have a discussion" Dumbledore said amusedly as he entered the room then grabbed a dish off his desk holding it out to Jinx. "Lemon Drop" Dumbledore offered calmly. "Stick them up your ass" Jinx snapped. "That would be quite unpleasant.. well.. I have plenty of chairs.. besides that window sill doesnt look comfortable" Dumbledore said his eyes glinting. Jinx jumped down from the window sill. "I dont need to discuss this with you or anyone.. he was my father and you didnt even know him.. alright?" Jinx demanded. "Alright.. but when your ready to see your mother and sister let me know.." Dumbledore said calmly, then looked to Sirius. "Escort this lady back to her dorms.." Dumbledore said. "Dont fucken touch me Black.. or you'll be buried right beside my father.." Jinx snarled before storming out kicking over a pensieve on her way out. On the way back to her room Jinx passed Moaning Myrtle's bathroom the essence of smoke and booze lingering in the air. She ducked into the bathroom and peered around the corner. "Aye you there!" A tall boy with shaggy black hair said. "Wow, is that my name?" Jinx said snarling then walked over grabbing the bottle from his hand. "Jack Daniels.. nice.." Jinx said smirking as she gulped it down. She then noticed there were about 10 other people in the room. Lucius Malfoy with his arm around Narcissa Black. Bellatrix Black was over by the window puffing on a joint, Rudolphus Lestrange making a failed attempt to flirt with her. Two fat oafs were over by the sinks ducking their heads into the water, before letting out snorts and grunts as laughter. "Wow a Ravenclaw.." Bellatrix said sardonically as she studied her up and down. "What never seen one before their all over school.." Jinx said chucking the empty Jack Daniels bottle aside. "Dont get cheeky" Rudolphus demanded. "No I wouldnt dream of doing a thing like that.." Jinx said stumbling slightly when someone caught her. Jinx looked up to find herself face to face with Severus Snape. "What are you doing here?" Snape asked. "Drowning my miserys in booze.. it's what us Harrison's are good at" Jinx slurred out. "Yea um perhaps I should take you back to your dorm" Snape said calmly. "Sev? She a friend of yours?" Bellatrix asked. "Yea me and Snape are old pals" Jinx slurred out a smirk on her face. Bellatrix grinned putting her arms around Jinx's shoulders. "Maybe I should take her to her dorms" Snape suggested. "Nah if she wants a party.. and to drown her miserys.. we'll do our best to be of assistance.." Bellatrix said a smirk crossing her features as she handed the blunt to Jinx. Jinx took a puff of it before coughing and ended up laughing "Okay now that was awesome" Jinx muttered, causing Bellatrix to laugh. "Wait until you try the bong" Bellatrix suggested, her eyes already blood shot as she led Jinx by the arm to a nearby stall where Nott sat on a toilet a bong on his lap. "Come to try the smoke of dreams ladies?" Nott asked sweat pouring from his face. "Hand it over.." Bellatrix said snatching it from him and setting it down on the floor outside. Bellatrix sat down indian styled, as Jinx plopped down on her kneees beside her. "Here try this shit" Bellatrix said giving Jinx one of the straws. Later that evening around 1 AM, Jinx stumbled back into her dorms, a bottle of vodka in her hand. "Ah tastes like fire" she said gulping it down, as she stumbled into the dorm room. Suddenly all the lights flashed on. "And god said let there be light.. and there was light and good lord it blinded me.." Jinx said holding her hand up to her eyes. "Where the fuck have you been?" Random demanded walking over to Jinx, then noticed the bottle. "Holy shit your fucken plastered!" Random bellowed. "Oww.. quiet please.. the voices in my head are trying to have a talk.." Jinx slurred out before plopping down on her bed taking a large swig of the vodka. "You know I figured this would happen" Random stated calmly. "Hmm? What.. voices?" Jinx asked. "No you fucken drinking and getting stoned.. I can smell it on you.. you fucken stink" Random snapped. "Wow.. says the girl who lives on a farm.." Jinx muttered. "Oh trust me you smell worse then the fucken pig shit" Random demanded. "Thanks.. this is what friends do.. insult others on the nights their parent fucken died" Jinx growled. "Oh shut the fuck up.. you know its the god damned truth.." Random snapped grabbing her cloak and heading toward the door. "Yea yea.. truth my ass" Jinx mumbled incoherantly. "Like father, like daughter" Random said blandly. Jinx stood up glaring at Random. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jinx demanded. "That bottle looks so natural in your hand, maybe its genetic.." Random said walking out and slamming the door behind her. Just as Jinx chucked the bottle, it slammed into the shut door shattering into a million pieces. "Jinx.. are you alright?" Meow asked from her bed. "Fine.. go to sleep Meow" Jinx said growling before storming into the bathroom, suddenly feeling nauseous.  
The next thing Jinx remembered was waking up to water falling on her. "God damn fucken rain" she grumbled to herself pulling her cloak over her head. Suddenly she felt a torrential down pour and someone kick her in the side. "Get your ass up" a voice bellowed, it sounded like it was massively loud and echoing through out Jinx's head. "Ow.. not so loud" Jinx whined. "Dont do it if you cant hack it" Random snapped before tugging Jinx up by her collar, so she was right under the water spray. "Okay if I drown.. that's not good" Jinx snapped shoving Random off of her before stumbling and falling to her knees again. "Shit that hurt!" Jinx snapped looking to her knee which now had a bruise forming on it. "Yea..that would kind of hurt.." Random said sardonically. "Fuck you" Jinx growled. "As Michael says.. Time and Place" Random said mockingly before storming out of the bathroom stall. "Your clothes are outside the door.. I suggest you shower cus you still fucken reek" Random called back to her before walking out of the bathroom. After Jinx showered up she realized she'd already missed her two first classes, Potions and Divination. Now it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. She changed into the uniform Random had left outside of her stall and was heading to class when someone stopped her by pulling her into a bathroom. "Where are you going?" Bellatrix asked. She was hanging in the bathroom playing cards with Nott and Rudolphus Lestrange. "Class.. fucken COMC" Jinx muttered rubbing her temples. "Nah.. your hanging here.. besides this way I can do your make up.. and you can help me win some money" Bellatrix said a smirk crossing her features. "Wow.. my head hurts" Jinx muttered. "Ah the hangover.. you dont know the spell?" Nott asked perking a brow. "Apparantely not otherwise I would have fucken done it already.." Jinx snapped. "Right.." Nott said solemnly before standing up and holding his wand to Jinx's temple muttering "Haxis Velo". Jinx immediately felt her pain and nausea alleviate. Her sight returned to normal and so did her hearing. "Oh you are such a fucken life saver.. and not the candy either.. cus that shits nasty" Jinx said patting Nott's shoulder. Nott winced "What's up man?" Jinx asked perking a brow. Nott rolled up his sleeve showing a newly formed tattoo of a skull with a snake portruding from its mouth. "Oh.. a tattoo.." Jinx said calmly nodding. "Not a fucken tattoo ya ninny.. it's the dark mark" Rudolphus smoke up passing his cigarette to Bellatrix who slung her arm around Jinx taking a long puff of it. "Excuse me?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "The Dark Mark.. a new symbol of the Dark Lord Voldemort's followers.. surely you know him.. he's killing muggles everywhere.." Rudolphus spoke up. Jinx's eyes widened, the guy who killed her father. The only way she was going to be able to annaliate Voldemort was from the inside, he had to trust her, she was going to become one of them. She had too, to get revenge on her dad. "Of course I knew that" Jinx snapped rolling her eyes. "Yea he's the one that killed your old man wasnt he?" Nott asked perking a brow. "Yea.." Jinx said scowling slightly. "Your not bitter about it are you?" Bellatrix asked handing Jinx the cigarette. "Not at all" Jinx said taking a puff of the cigarette before dropping it to the ground. "Not at all" She repeated crushing it with the toe of her shoe.

Later that day, Jinx headed down to dinner with Bellatrix, Nott and Rudolphus. Nott had taken a liking to her, especially after Bellatrix had made her up. She wore three layers of mascara, dark black liquid eye liner and charcoal smokey eye shadow on her top and bottom lids. "You look like a fucken raccoon" Random said as Jinx plopped down near them. "Dont hate just cus my girls got more than you ever will" Bellatrix said patting Jinx's head before heading over to the Slytherin table. "I cant believe your hanging with those freaks.." Random said calmly. "Well those freaks are being more loyal than any of my so-called friends who havent confronted me once about it.." Jinx said sending a glare to where Toxic, Duckie and Meow were laughing about some inside joke. "What about me?" Random asked. "What about you.. the whole like father like daughter.. and morning shower thing?" Jinx demanded. "I'm only trying to help you!" Random snapped. "You want to help me.." Jinx said. "Yes, Look I hate us arguing, I'll do anything to make it up to you" Random said quietly. "Anything, you got it" Jinx said writing quickly in her notebook. Random took the parchment looking down at it get the dark mark with me.. Random gaped at the page then up at Jinx. "Those are the people that killed your dad.." Random hissed, looking around to make sure nobody was listening. "That's my point.. vengeance will be mine" Jinx said calmly. "You cant.." Random pleaded. "See I thought you wanted my friendship.. and I thought you of all people would understand guess I was wrong" Jinx said about to stand up when Random reached up clutching her arm. "Fine I'll do it" Random said. "Really?" Jinx asked cautiously. "Yes.. I'll do it.. if it means you'll not hate me.. okay" Random said shrugging. "Good.. let the games began" Jinx said grabbing her bag and heading out of the hall. That night, Jinx met the other slytherins back in the bathroom this time bringing Random with her. "Ah you brought a friend.." Rudolphus said cheekily. "Yea.. I hope you dont mind, you do.. too bad so sad.. cry me a river, build a bridge get over it" Jinx said sardonically before grabbing a bottle Lucius was holding out to her. "Thanks Mate" Jinx said smirking. "My Pleasure" Lucius said smirking. "Where's my girl?" Bellatrix asked walking in then saw Jinx and huried over to her. "Girl you have to try these pills.." she said holding up a prescription bottle. "I got the needles too this time" Nott said walking in and holding up a tub full of sterilized injections. "What are we waiting for lets get this party started" Jinx said grinning as she chugged down some of the bottle. Bellatrix took it from her sitting atop the counter. Bellatrix was hugging the standing Jinx from behind and resting her chin on Jinx's shoulder. Jinx couldnt help but feel uncomfortable, some random girl hugging on her. But she knew it'd be worth it in the end, when she would make them pay. Random saw the evil glint in Jinx's eyes as she took the prescription pill bottle from Bellatrix using the liquor to pop some down. "Come on Girl.. take the fucken bottle" Lucius snapped. Random looked to see Lucius holding a bottle out to her and snatched it from him. She slammed it against the counter cracking the top off before gulping it down in one swig. "That all you got?" Random asked perking a brow. "Now that's my kind of woman.. come on over here darling.. got plenty more where that came from" Rudolphus said patting the spot beside him on the floor. Random looked over at Jinx who was too busy getting an injection from Nott to notice. Random walked over sitting down beside Rudolphus grabbing his bottle from him. "I wouldnt call me darling, love.. cus you forget.. every kitten has claws.." Random said smirking before gulping down the rest of his bottle chucking it aside. Later that night, Jinx stumbled into the door using Random as her support. Jinx was surprised how well Random could handle her alcohol. Random herself was surprised how well she handled the men. She and Rudolphus had got to macking about halfway through. Random couldnt help but feel guilty about it as Remus' face popped into her mind. She pushed the thought away, as Jinx stumbled over plopping down on her bed. "No morning shower.. and.. I know a hangover spell" Jinx mumbled. "That's good.. you'll need it" Random teased before laying down on her own bed. "Shuddap" Jinx said drowsily, before passing out all together. "Told you.." Random muttered before going to sleep herself.  
The next day Random and Jinx skipped their first period Potions class to hang with Nott, Rudolphus and Bellatrix in the bathroom again. "So you guys actually want to get the dark mark?" Nott asked perking a brow looking between Jinx and Random. "Why is that so hard to believe? What did I suddenly get a tattoo on my forehead saying 'Noble Gryffindor' or some whacked shit like that?" Random asked perking a brow. Jinx snorted in agreement "You know mate she's got a point" she said calmly. Bellatrix grinned "Well if Jinx says it.. its true.. besides.. you ask me they'll make great additions, and the Dark Lord will be pleased on having recruits" she pointed out. "Yea especially kick ass ones like them.." Rudolphus added. "How are we so sure they're even what he's looking for?" Nott asked perking a brow. "Isnt there some confidentiality agreement.. I mean I could go right now and tell Dumbledore who you all are.. if you dont accept us.. you should keep it on the DL.. a CIA type of thing" Jinx pointed out. "She's right man.. If we dont allow them in, we're screwed" Rudolphus spoke up. "It's okay cus I vote their in" Bellatrix said grinning as she looked between Jinx and Random. "Then its settled.. Welcome to the Dark Side" Nott said blandly. "Oo.. can I say it?" Random asked. Jinx perked a brow at her in confusion. "Luke I am your father" Random said in a scratchy voice causing the others to chuckle or grin. That day at Dinner, as Jinx was heading into the great hall by herself after feeding Mala a hand snatched up her arm yanking her down a back hallway. Then tugging her into an abandoned classroom. "What the fuck?" Jinx snapped trying to unlock the door, finding it bolted shut then turned to face none other than Sirius Black. "We need to talk" Sirius said calmly. "Actually you might feel the need to flap your jaws but I have nothing to say" Jinx said rolling her eyes. "Fine let me flap my enormous jaws and keep your stupid comments to yourself" Sirius growled. "Wow.. The Infamous Black has a temper.." Jinx said smirking. "One thing you inherited correctly from your family" Jinx added. "You dont know shit about my family" Sirius retorted. "Only their slytherins.. so therefore that makes them Elite over you anyday" Jinx pointed out as she toyed with something on a nearby desk. It looked like a rusted up old scale. "I know what your planning" Sirius said blandly. "Oh really? and what's that?" Jinx asked innocently as she set a few stones on one of the sides of the scale making it tip drastically. Sirius came up behind her reaching around and evening out the stones on both ends. "Your going to get the dark mark" he hissed into her ear. Jinx shivered against her will looking over her shoulder at him. "Please refrain from invading my personal space" Jinx snapped. "You didnt mind before.." Sirius teased his lip tilting up in the corner. "Yea.. well I was a stupid juvenile who fell for your stupid mind games.. the ball meant nothing.. you mean nothing" Jinx said elbowing him in the chest and turning to face him. Her wand aimed at his chest. "You wont do it.. your weak" Sirius snarled. 'Try me, Black.. I'm Serious.. one wrong move.. and oops you end up in the same place as your brother" Jinx said calmly. "And your father" Sirius retorted. Jinx faltered her wand falling to her side as she stared at him blankly. "Leave him out of this" she said calmly. "Would he like to know his little girl ended up joining the side that caused his death" Sirius said circling her. Jinx felt tears welling in her eyes but stopped them from falling "I'm doing this for his benefit.. vengeance will be mine" she said trying not to cry. "Right.. that's what Regulus said about them killing father, and he's dead.. do you want to let another coffin rest on your family's consious.. and your best friend.. your putting her at risk.. dont you care?" Sirius asked circling her like a buzzard. "Shut up! Just.. Shut up, okay!" Jinx said sobs wracking her body as tears rolled down her face. She huried over to the door muttering "Alohomora" and ran from the classroom, leaving Sirius in shock. Jinx huried off literally running into Bellatrix in the hallway. "Are you alright?" Bellatrix asked setting her hands on Jinx's shoulders. Jinx nodded, then reached up wiping off her tears quickly. "I'm fine.. when does the ceremony start?" Jinx asked calmly. "Midnight.." Bellatrix said suspiciously searching Jinx's face. "Good.. Cant wait" Jinx said before turning to see Random walking out of the hall and huried over to speak with her about her run in with Sirius. "I cant believe we're actually going through with this" Random said as they snuck out of the Ravenclaw tower. "I can.. it's what I need.." Jinx muttered holding up her wand muttering quietly "Lumos" the dark hallway illuminating. "Wont we get caught?" Random asked confused. "Not if you shut up" Jinx snapped. "You guys making enough noise?" a male's voice asked at the end of the dark hallway. "Yea.. we can make more if you want.." Random said sardonically as she stepped up holding up her own lighted wand coming face to face with Lucius Malfoy. "Lets not and say we did.. thanks" Jinx said calmly before heading down the stairs the other two following her. They met up with the rest of the group just outside the castle doors. "Put these on.." Bellatrix said handing them each a black robe, and mask. Jinx took hers, throwing off her own cloak and slipping the long black robe on, sliding on the mask. "Hood up also" Nott said tugging her hood up for her. Jinx turned to see Random already adorned in her own costume. "Ready?" Lucius asked calmly. Random nodded. "Let's do this already" Jinx said impatiently. "Patience Chica.. you'll be one of us in no time" Bellatrix said patting Jinx's shoulder as the group of them headed towards the dark forrest through the abandoned rose garden.

Meanwhile.. inside the castle. Sirius rushed up to the Gargoyle statue. "Umm.. cockroach clusters.. gumblybug gum drops.. lemon drops.. sherbet lemon.. um.." Sirius said guessing at passwords. "Creme Puffs" he said remembering the password from before, sure enough the statue moved aside revealing a spiral staircase. "Thank you Jinx" Sirius whispered before hurrying up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. Sirius threw open the door to Dumbledores office "Sir.. I know about Jinx and Random" he said. Dumbledore looked up an amused expression on his face, and Sirius saw Meow sitting at the desk infront of him popping a lemon drop in her mouth. "Yes I was told they left a while ago.. any idea where they went?" Dumbledore asked a mysterious glint in his eye. "They're in the dark forest.. their getting their dark marks.." Sirius said, causing Meow to drop the candy dish sending it shattering to the floor.

Back in the forest, Lucius was holding Jinx steady from behind. As Rudolphus beside him was restraining Random. Not that they were going anywhere but as the dark lord said, safety precautions come first. "What is he the new smokey the bear?" Jinx thought to herself, but dared not say it. Just as the Dark Lord moved his long boney finger to Jinx's upper arm, they heard a rustling in the forrest, and a stream of fire came through making the Dark Lord jump just in time, as where he had been standing was now burning. "What the.." Lucius began. Random grinned to herself, as a large silver dragon poked its head in the clearing. "Naquira" Random whispered before nodding her head to Rudolphus. Naquira took a hint and aimed her fire path at Rudolphus who immediately jumped back. The other death eaters disapparating or making a run for it deeper into the woods. Jinx slammed her heal down on Lucius' foot making him jump backwards. She then spun around sending a jump kick to his face. "Ouch.. you little.." Lucius snapped. Just as the Dragon tail slammed his legs making him fall to the ground. "Run!" Random called to Jinx. Jinx nodded and took off running into the forest. Random looked to Rudolphus who was now retreating into the woods. "Get out of here Naquira! Hurry!" Random said waving her arms before turning and darting into the woods after Jinx. "When were you planning on telling me you had a Dragon!" Jinx asked dodging a tree branch as Random popped up beside her. Random jumped over a log on the ground, looking to Jinx in shock. "It was on my to-do-list Okay?" she called to Jinx. Jinx let out a small snort while continuing to dart through the forest. "When were you going to tell me you were in love with Black!" Random bellowed. Jinx looked to Random suddenly running into a tree branch. "Ow.." Jinx said rubbing her nose then looked up at Random who had stopped as well. "I'm not" Jinx said. Suddenly a spell whizzed by Random's head. "RUN!" Random yelled taking off into a full out sprint. Jinx continued running again not caring if her nose was bleeding or not. They had just exited the forest when Jinx literally ran into Hagrid. Random doing the same to Professor Trelawney. "We got a heads up you guys were out here" Dumbledore spoke calmly. Jinx turned to see him standing there with meow and Sirius. Jinx let out a sigh of relief.

It was almost 4 AM, and Jinx and Random were still in hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had healed Jinx's nose long ago. "So you guys got rescued?" Sirius asked perking a brow. Meow had gone back to the dorms a while ago. "Yea.. By a dragon.. which Random never told me she had.." Jinx said trying to pop the crink in her neck. "So says the girl who ran into a tree.. besides I said it was on my to-do-list remember?" Random added laying back on the hospital bed she sat on. "Oh Shut up.. the tree was in my way.. I couldnt help it.." Jinx said defensively. "You never did answer my question" Random said smirking as she looked at Sirius. Jinx sighed "I told you No.." she snapped, before laying back on her own hospital bed. "Ugh I am so exhausted.. Dumbledore told us to get sleep.." Jinx mumbled. "Then you should be sleeping.. not yapping" Sirius pointed out. "And your one to talk.. you have to go to classes tommorow we dont.." Jinx snapped. "Speaking of which.. your making me fail potions.. Moony too.." Sirius said looking between the two of them. "Sorry.. I'll talk to Moony about it tommorow I promise" Random muttered. "And you're going to talk to me about it tommorow" Sirius said looking to Jinx. "Oh am I now?" Jinx questioned innocently. "Yes.. you are.." Sirius said grabbing another spare blanket off the bed beside him and then covering Jinx up with it. "Why are you being nice to me?" Jinx asked perking a brow at him. "Because... well, dont worry about it, get some rest you've got a long day tommorow.." Sirius said calmly before leaning in and kissing Jinx's forehead. "Night" Sirius said quietly before exiting the hospital wing. "Oo someones got it bad" Random teased. "So say's Scoobys woman" Jinx teased in return. Random laughed quietly before rolling over facing away from Jinx. "Night" Random said quietly. "Night and dont let the Moony bugs bite" Jinx teased before rolling onto her side facing away from Random as well. The next day during Lunch Jinx sat atop the boulder by the lake, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She'd agreed to meet Sirius there so they could talk over everything that had happened. "Sorry it took me so long" Sirius said holding up a small basket. Sirius set it down on the ground pulling out a small blanket setting it out. "I thought we'd have a picnic" Sirius said calmly. "Wow.. How am I supposed to talk? Let alone to breathe if your suffocating me with flattery?" Jinx teased smiling. Sirius rolled his eyes patting the spot beside him. Jinx walked over kneeling down beside him as Sirius pulled a jug of pumpkin juice, two sandwiches and a ziploc container of cookies out of the basket. "So what did you want to know?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "Why you almost joined the Death Eaters.." Sirius said looking her in the eyes. Jinx sighed "I had no choice.. see, I did it because I was depressed, they accepted me then I found out about the whole killing my dad thing.. and it pissed me off so I vowed revenge.." she muttered. "You're just one girl you couldnt take Voldemort down on your own" Sirius pointed out. "I know.." Jinx whispered. Sirius tilted her chin up with a finger "You had me worried.." he said solemnly. "Aww your going soft on me how sweet" Jinx teased. Sirius smirked slightly "Oh you know you like it" he teased. "Really?" Jinx asked absently getting lost in Sirius's eyes. "Yea.." Sirius muttered distractedly as he leaned in to Jinx kissing her gently on the lips. Jinx caught the back of his neck with her hand pulling him back and kissing him deeply. "I thought you said you hated me.." Sirius teased grinning. "I do.. but arch rivals now have macking rights.. remember that" Jinx said calmly, before turning back to the food. Sirius perked a brow "Your teasing me arent you?" he asked. "No.. Its just you brought food.. why waste it.." Jinx justified. "You're scared.." Sirius said calmly. "I'm not scared.." Jinx snapped. Sirius stared at her blankly. "Fine I'm scared.. I'm scared because I might actually care for you, I'm scared because this is getting too deep.. I'm scared because there are still death eaters at the school, I'm scared because I dont even know who the hell I am anymore.. my world is literally changing.. and I dont know what to do.. alright? Your damn right I'm scared.. the ONLY male.. who didnt completely fuck me over in my life was my dad, and he's gone.. now your just stepping into my life.. How do I know I can trust you.. I'm sorry this is just getting too complicated too fast" Jinx said standing up and pulling her shawl around her. "Never thought I'd meet a girl afraid of commitment" Sirius said solemnly. "Yes.. that's another fucken think I'm scared of, alright.. flaunt it, tell the world.. I dont care, okay?" Jinx snapped. "Actually.." Sirius said standing up walking over to her. Jinx looked up at him in confusion, as he took her hands in his. "I was going to tell you.. we'll be friends.. and you can eventually learn that you can trust me.. and if.. if.. you still want more than, Know I'm waiting.." Sirius said calmly. "Guys, always fucken say that.. I'll wait for you.. then the next week their galavanting off with some blonde big breasted cheerleader.." Jinx snarled. "You really have no faith in anyone do you?" Sirius asked reaching up and resting a hand on Jinx's cheek. "I dont even have faith in myself.." Jinx said shrugging. "Listen.. I'm not going to force you into anything.. and I know you dont believe me, just give me the chance to prove my words true.." Sirius whispered. "Fine.. friends" Jinx said stepping back and holding out a hand to Sirius. Sirius grinned shaking it, "Friends" he agreed. Meanwhile Remus and Random agreed to meet up in the Astronomy tower. "Hey.. sorry it took me so long.. I had to help Sirius prep for his lunch with Jinx" Random said entering the tower and shutting the door behind her. Remus was glancing out a telescope down at the grounds. "No problem" Remus said smiling. "Can you see them from up here?" Random asked. Remus nodded pointing down by the lake. Sure enough Random watched Sirius walk out with a picnic basket to Jinx who looked at him suspiciously. "She doesnt trust many people does she?" Remus asked perking a brow. "She has no reason to.." Random replied. "But you trust us right?" Remus asked turning and facing Random. "Yes.." Random said nodding. "So.. can I tell you something?" Remus asked. "First.. let me talk to you about something.." Random said holding up a hand. "I'm sorry okay? I dont know where you think this is going.. but I hope we can just be friends.. I mean.. I told you about Chris.. and I really do love him.. he says its an open relationship but I dont think there is anymore room in my heart" Random explained. "I figured as much.. which is why I was going to explain about my fears of any relationship.. Random.. I'm a werewolf" Remus said. Random gaped at him slightly, Remus sighed turning back to face the window. "It's not a bad thing Scooby.. listen, It just was a shock.. I'm not disgusted or anything" Random said walking over and setting a hand on his shoulder. Remus flinched slightly "I figured.. I knew you wouldnt hate me.. what about the other tards?" Remus asked. "Toxic and Duckie wont care.. and Meow will be some compassionate and nice and optimistic about it.." Random said. "And Jinx?" Remus asked watching as the girl sat down beside Sirius down below them. Sirius leaning in and kissing her gently. "Wow.." Remus said pointing. Random glanced down at them and grinned, "I knew it would happen.." she muttered. "But.. Jinx wont care.. she's open to alot of things now.. with the whole Buddhist thing.. if anything she'll do everything in her power to help you.. and defend you from any haters.. she's very defensive of her friends.." Random pointed out. "I figured as much by her actions.." Remus said calmly. "She doesnt let people in much but when she does.." Random said trailing off. Remus smiled slightly "I'm glad I met you... all the Tards.." he said quietly. "Yea.. same with the Marauders.. now let's get down there so we can tease the lovers.." Random said grinning. Remus laughed "Alright.. after that we work on Potions" he said following her out.

Yule Ball Jinx looked in the mirror, she was wearing a baby blue ball gown, with silver sparkles all over it, her hair pulled up into a curly french type bun at the back of her head. "Are you sure it looks alright?" Jinx asked. "Yes.. it looks fab girl" Meow said grinning. "I cant believe you agreed to go to the ball with Black" Toxic said, as she was looking into the mirror. She had dressed in a yellow sleeveless ankle length gown. "I can.. them two are tight now" Random said exiting the bathroom. "Wow nice dress" Jinx pointed out. Random was dressed in a navy colored ball gown with a blue silk shawl. The blue matching well with her hair. "Thanks" Random said smiling. "No Prob.. so yea.. I promised to meet Sirius in like 10 so I'm outties" Jinx said sliding on her silver healed sandles. "Your wearing heals" Random said laughing. "Oh shuddap before one hits you in the forehead" Jinx teased sticking her tongue out. "Pfft.. right" Random said smirking. Toxic had already gone down to the commons room and was now yelling Jinx's name up the stairs to announce Sirius's prescence. "You are so lucky" Jinx said pointing a finger at Random, who cackled. Before heading out to meet Sirius. "Wow you look nice" Sirius said as Jinx walked over to him. "Dont suck up.." Jinx teased grinning. "I'm not.. I'm being honest.. I'm just suprised you didnt break your ankle coming down the stairs.." Sirius teased in return. Jinx laughed "Yea.. Random found it hilarious too" she said. "Yea she's going with Remmie.. he's all nervous.." Sirius said grinning. "Why? She told him they're just friends.. cus of Chris" Jinx pointed out. "Yea.. he knows, but he's trying to make a good impression" Sirius explained looping his arm through Jinx's, leading her out. "I forgot.." Sirius said stopping and pulling two plastic containers from his shoulder bag. "I was wondering why you were carrying that" Jinx said wrinkling her nose. "Corsages.." Sirius said handing her the one to pin on his suit and took out the one to slid on her wrist. Jinx held out her wrist as Sirius slid it on. "There you go.." Sirius said. Jinx took out the other one, carefully pinning it on his suit her hands shaking somewhat nervously. "You're shaking" Sirius said taking her hands in his. "It's just cold.. I guess.. I'm fine" Jinx said shaking her head. Sirius took off the jacket to his suit and slung it over Jinx's shoulders. "There you go" Sirius said. "Hey Padfoot.. you coming down mate?" James asked where he had his arm looped through that of Alyssa Shamen. "Yea.." Sirius said taking Jinx's hand and leading her over to James and his date. They all headed down to the great hall together. Jinx plopped down at a table with Sirius, James, Alyssa, Toxic and Duckie. Toxic and Alyssa talking about ballet dancing as James and Duckie began chatting about Quidditch, Sirius occasionally making a comment here or there. "Is this boring you?" Sirius whispered to Jinx. "No.. its fine..." Jinx whispered in return. "Come on.. lets go get some punch" Sirius said taking her hand and standing up. Jinx had taken her shoes off and was now in plain panty hose with her dress as she followed him over to the drinks table. "I know this isnt your thing but I hope you are having fun" Sirius justified. "I told you its great.." Jinx said smiling. Sirius nodded "Good.." he said handing her a glass of punch. "Let's hope its not spiked this time" Jinx whispered. Sirius grinned "Yea well.. it didnt get us last time.." he muttered. Jinx rolled her eyes "Cus we had 1 glass first thing.." she reminded. "Your right.. screw the punch.. let's dance.." Sirius said setting their glasses down and taking her hand. Jinx's eyes widened as she looked to him. "Come on.. it'll be fun.. I promise" Sirius said grinning before leading her out onto the dance floor. Jinx and Sirius dancing along with the rhythm of the music, acting all retarded as well. Sirius began doing the robot and disco dancing, causing Jinx to crack up and lean on him for support. "They look like they're having fun.." Random said pointing out Sirius and Jinx to the others. "Yea I'm glad Sirius is happy" James spoke up. "Yea.. and I'm glad Jinx is trusting someone" Meow said nodding. "Surprisingly" Toxic and Random said in unison. "Oh wont you take me too.. funky town.." Jinx said walking on over to the others, Sirius behind her laughing his ass off. "Okay If I'm dancing you guys are.. on the floor.. now" Jinx commanded. "You heard the girl, lets move it, Pronto.. get moving.. hut hut!" Sirius said pretending to herd all of them onto the floor. "Yes I know my friends are crazy" Meow joked as Amos led her out onto the floor. "I'm not crazy! I'm normally.. challenged" Jinx said defensively. Amos and Meow chuckled "Right" Amos said grinning. "Normally Challenged" Sirius said pulling Jinx back out onto the floor. "Good one" He whispered as a slow song started. Jinx smiled putting her arms around his neck, "I thought so" she agreed quietly.

That night was all in all fun, and Jinx once again went to bed with a smile on her face, only the next day she wasnt bitchy to Sirius. Turns out the Marauders and the Elite Tards were pretty much the only people staying over Christmas Holiday. The others left on a train the next day. The Elite Tards had all agreed to stay because they had pretty much become like family, and were going to spend Christmas together like one. No matter how much it was against all their parents wishes. Jinx felt bad she wasnt going to spend it with her mom and sister especially after what happened to her dad. But.. she'd rather stay with Sirius and her friends. She'd already bought them gifts a few weekends ago at Hogsmeade at an antique shop. Though she still thought it'd be so much easier if the wizarding world had a dollar store or wal-mart.

Sirius woke up early Christmas Morning and leapt atop Remus on his bed. "CHRISTMAS!" Sirius hollared loudly. "Ugh Mate, Shut up!" James said throwing a pillow at him. "I've been assaulted.. besides we have to hurry I invited the Elite Tards to open gifts with us and we have to let them in the photo hole" Sirius reminded. "Right-o" Remus said hopping out of bed and walking out of the dorm in his pajama pants and tee-shirt. Sirius grinned following after him. James and Peter following soon after more groggily and less enthusiastic than the other two. "Welcome Welcome" James said letting the Tards in after a knock came at the photo hole. Sirius had already instructed the house elfs to drop off the gifts and move the other gifts of the Tards to the Gryffindor commons room. "So I have to say this.. but, Can I get a Boo-yah from the Congregation?" Jinx asked holding out her arms proudly. "Booyah!" Random said, followed by Meow, Toxic and finally Duckie. "Uh Boo-yah?" Remus asked perking a brow. "Dont mess with Tradition Scooby.. or you shall have the Elite Tard God coming to smite you.. or some crap like that" Jinx said absently. Remus grinned, this was the first time he'd seen Jinx with her guard down. "Dun Dun Dun.. The Adams Family" Toxic said absently. Jinx and Random began laughing out of nowhere. "You guys are insane" James spoke up. "No we're Tards.." Random pointed out. "Get your freak on, get your freak on" Jinx sang fakely, causing Toxic and Random to laugh. "Sleepover memories!" Random proclaimed. "Okay nevermind you just have problems.." Peter squeaked. "Issues.. Peter, my pal.. we got issues.. problems is for the big people who can use them big words.." Jinx explained nodding as she threw an arm around Peter, who squeaked in surprise. "Presents Presents Presents" Sirius chanted getting louder by the second. "Okay Okay.. Shuddap" Jinx said pouting at him. "Aww.. we'll let you go first then Siri" Random said handing him a present from herself. Jinx ended up getting a book on the Paranormal from Remus, a pair of christmas tube socks from Peter, some chocolate from James, a locket from Sirius with a picture of the Marauders on one side the Elite Tards on the other, two packs of incense and three candles from Random, a new cat carrier from Toxic and Duckie combined, and a mint green cardigan from Meow. "Buhahaha.." Jinx proclaimed at the end of everyone opening their gifts. "You like it.." Sirius asked seeing her looking at the locket. "Yea its awesome, thank you" Jinx said smiling. "Here let me help you with it" Sirius said picking it up. Jinx held her hair out of the way as Sirius clipped it around her neck. "There.." Sirius said turning to look at it on her. Jinx grinned looking down at it then back up at Sirius. "I wasnt sure exactly what you wanted.." she explained. Jinx had gotten Sirius a brass Gryffin alarm clock. "It's awesome.. now I can wake up on time for Potions.. wait maybe you need it" Sirius teased. "Haha funny" Jinx said chuckling anyways. Jinx has gotten meow a set of furry ear muffs, and a stuffed cat, she'd gotten Random a snow globe that had two dragons on the inside, blowing fire at one another, one green and one black, she'd gotten Toxic a rememberall, Duckie a book on advanced quidditch tactics, she'd gotten Remus a book on the Pros of being a werewolf, James also got a book on advanced quidditch tactics, and Peter got a bunch of candy from Honeydukes. "You got us the same book" James said looking from Jinx to Duckie. "What's your point.. now you both have better quidditch tactics to talk about it.. if your going to talk about it 24-7 you might as well be Elite about it" Jinx explained sardonically. Sirius grinned "Prongsie, Duckie.. I have to say it.. spect somebody just got.." he said trailing off as Toxic, Scooby and Random picked up for him "WHORED", causing all of them to laugh. Jinx then went to work on the pile of gifts from her family. She couldnt help but notice, Mom still wrote 'from: mom and dad' atop most of the gifts. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but refused to ruin everyone else's holidays with her blubbering. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked in concern, he didnt have any gifts from his family as was looking around at the others. Jinx pointed to the gift tag, and Sirius frowned. "He still gave you that gift in spirit" Sirius whispered. Jinx forced a smile "Thanks" she whispered in return. Jinx opened it to see her dad's civil war books and couldnt help but laugh shaking her head. Random looked over her shoulder and grinned "That's a true present from your dad alright" she said nudging Jinx. Jinx smiled slightly "Yea.. now I'll make sure to read all of them.." she said gently running her finger down the binding of one book, with admirance in her eyes. Jinx finished opening her gifts she got some clothes from her mom, candles, and elephant sculptures, from her grandma she got a new comforter set for her bed, a patchwork quilt, and a scratching post for Mala. From her sister she got a few random key chains, and the book 'Hogwarts: A History'. "I wonder how my sister got a hold of this" Jinx whispered. Random shrugged "Maybe her and your mom visited Diagon Alley.." she suggested. "She better not have or I'll kick their asses.. Dad died at Voldemort's hand.. Are they trying to put themselves at risk? Besides they couldnt get in.." Jinx said shrugging. "Your right.. muggles, wow that is weird" Random said calmly. "You helped her, didnt you?" Jinx asked gaping at Random. Random laughed "You know it" she said standing up. "Food! Food! Food!" Sirius was now chanting. Jinx rolled her eyes standing up. "We'll have the house elves take this stuff back to your dorms" James said grinning. "Thanks Jamsie" Jinx teased before walking out with Sirius. "So you miss your dad dont you?" Sirius asked as they headed down to the great hall. Jinx fiddled with the mala beads hanging around her neck like she always did when she was nervous. Sirius waited for Jinx's reaction, to see her give a small nod. "I'm sorry to bring it up" Sirius said solemnly. "No your not" Jinx snapped. "Not this hostile crap again.." Sirius said with a groan. Jinx turned glaring at him, when Scooby set a hand on her shoulder. "Jinx its Christmas.. can you please try and be nice?" Scooby said. "You guys will be the death of me.. first I have to be civil.. then nice!" Jinx said dramatically throwing her hands up in the air. Scooby and Random couldnt help but laugh. Sirius just stared at her wondering how she could go from bitchy to nice in like .2 seconds flat. Maybe, she's bi-polar, he wondered.

School was in session a little less than a week later. The first person bolting through the doors was Barbie, of course. Dressed in her newest skanky fashion of the century. Barbie had somehow gotten thinner, her hair was crimped, her eyes glimmering as she glanced around the hall. She was dressed in a really short blue jean skirt, and pink tank top. "If she wore any less of clothes she'd be naked" Jinx muttered in disgust. "Which isnt necessarily a bad thing" Random joked. Jinx tutted "Says you" she mumbled before burying herself back in her book. It was the first day back and most people were just arriving during Dinner time. Dumbledore was holding a great two hour feast in honor of the end of Christmas Break. Jinx never understood why anyone would celebrate the END of Christmas Holidays, but she had to trust Dumbledore's instincts. "Jinx.." Remus said rushing over a newspaper in his hand, he quickly plopped down beside her. Jinx studied over that day's issue of the Daily Prophet, sure enough the headlines read 'TWO MORE FAMILIES DEAD IN VOLDEMORT'S WAKE'. Jinx snarled at the paper before standing up and storming over to the Slytherin table. Snape was the only one who'd arrived so far. Jinx aimed her wand at his forehead "Murderer.." she hissed so only he could hear. Snape glared up at her pulling his wand out as well aiming it at Jinx. "Hey!" Sirius bellowed hurrying over and aiming his wand at Snape. Sure enough, Remus and James appeared at his sides also aiming their wands at Snape. Jinx glared at him "You enjoy killing them dont you.. you filthy grease ball" Jinx hissed. "Jinx.. Jinx.. come on.." Sirius said taking her arm and pulling her off. Remus following after her. Snape slowly dropped his wand, James walking away glaring at Snape one last time in warning. "What's this all about?" Sirius asked sitting down beside Jinx at the Ravenclaw table. Remus on her other side. Remus sighed handing Sirius that day's issue of the daily prophet. Sirius growled ripping up the paper and threw it in the air like confetti. Barbie let out a giggle "Way to go" she teased waggling her fingers in Sirius's direction. Sirius grinned slightly, not noticing as Jinx looked between him and Ashley with a glare. "I'm going to bed.. I've had enough celebration for one night" Jinx snapped grabbing her bag and walking out of the great hall. Random sighed standing up "I'll follow her" she said restraining Remus and Sirius who sat back down in their seats. Jinx stormed into her dorm throwing her bag against the far wall plopping down on her bed. She heard a small mew and lifted the cat carrier onto the bag letting Mala out. Mala huried over curling up on her lap. Jinx petted her absently a small smile appearing on her face. Random walked in shutting the door. "I saw that look you gave them.." Random muttered. "What look? Who?" Jinx asked confused. "First.. Snape.. you looked as if you wanted to kill him" Random said calmly sitting down on her bed. "I did.. that's the point" Jinx snarled. "And then Sirius.. when he and Ashley were flirting.. you were jealous" Random added. "I wasnt fucken jealous he can go with any whore he wants.. obviously someone else wants to fuck me over, but this time.. it's not going to happen" Jinx growled before slamming her curtains shut and laying down. Mala laying atop her stomach. Random left the dorm to find Remus, they had to talk. "So your telling me.. she's shutting Sirius out now.. because of that?" Remus asked as he sat atop the Astronomy tower with Random. Random nodded "Yes.. she only trusts people until she suspects their going to fuck her over.. and Sirius grinning and flirting with Ashley that was her final straw for him I guess.." Random replied. Remus sighed "No offense but your friends got fucken issues.. How does she expect Sirius to love her if she cant even love herself, let alone him in return?" he snapped. Random was surprised, this was the first time she'd heard Remus get anywhere near Angry. "I dont know.. I just thought you could relay that to Sirius" Random said calmly. "And Break his fucken heart? Tell your friend to get up the balls and do it herself, if she's so tough" Remus growled before looking back to Random. "I'm not angry at you.. just myself, I showed Jinx the newspaper that got her all riled up.. and now she's pissed at Sirius because of all that.." Remus muttered. Random nodded "It's not your fault.." she said hugging Remus to her. Remus hugging her in return. Jinx sighed looking over her photo album in her room the next morning tracing her finger over pictures of her family together. "Your up early" Toxic said walking past into the bathroom. Jinx quickly shoved the photo album under her pillow. "Yea.. went to bed early" Jinx said shrugging and got up heading over to her dresser. "You guys want to do another small ritual tonight... this time we can use our renewed powers.." Random asked walking out of the bathroom. "That sounds fun actually.." Meow said sitting up on the edge of her bed. "I agree.." Jinx muttered. "But remember the power of three" Random reminded. "I know, I change the world; the world changes me.." Jinx said nodding. "How do you remember that?" Toxic asked walking out of the bathroom. "What is it?" Meow asked confused. "A chant from the book a great and terrible beauty.. it was etched in the stone walls when Mary Dowd and Sarah did their spells.. in a language older than greek or latin" Jinx replied in a monotone. "But what does it mean?" Random asked confused. "The same as the power of three... everything you do comes back to you, when you affect a situation, you are also affected.." Jinx replied grabbing her shoes from the floor beside her dresser heading back over to her bed to put them on. Mala climbing on her lap as she tried to buckle up her shoes. Jinx laughed "Now I either cant reach or I squish you Mala-Wala.." she teased. Random reached over taking Mala and setting her down on her own bed. "Stay" Random said calmly before heading back to brush her hair in the bathroom. Jinx giggled as Mala tried to jump from Random's bed to her and plopped to the floor. "Aww are you alright?" Jinx asked picking her up as she finished buckling her shoe. Jinx sat Mala down on her bed then went off to style her hair, apply some make up and put on her mala beads and locket. Jinx headed into the large bathroom to the sinks at the end, and began brushing out her hair which had been kept in a pony tail last night. She then styled it into a top half, before putting her jewelry on. "I like your earrings" Meow complimented. Jinx smiled "Thanks.." she said touching her angel hanging earrings before beginning to apply some lip gloss and tan eye shadow. Jinx headed down to breakfast with Meow and Random, eventually meeting up with Remus. "Look Random told me about the whole Ashley thing.." Remus said setting a hand on Jinx's shoulder. Jinx shrugged "It's no big deal honestly.. he can go with whomever he likes we agreed to be friends.. and I'm sure he has the right intentions.. I cant honestly expect him to wait for me.." Jinx responded calmly. "How are you taking this so lightly?" Remus asked confused. "That's how we are.. we get pissed, our temper rises.. give us an hour or two and we're mellow.." Random answered for her. "I know that's right" Jinx said grinning. "Well onwards through the fog!" Jinx joked pretending to rush towards the great hall. Remus chuckled "May I escort you M'lady?" he asked to Random. Random grinned taking his hand as they walked into the great hall together following the slightly crazy and hyper Jinx. "Oh when the saints.. go marching in" Jinx proclaimed. Meow joining in "Oh when the saints.. go marching in, How I'd love to be in that number when the saints go marching in" they sang out together. Everyone in the great hall staring at them. James let out a hoot and began clapping, everyone else joining in. "Thank you! Thank you! We're here.." Meow began trailing off, "All year!" Jinx added causing a few people to laugh. Jinx plopped down beside Meow. "Oo..Idea" Jinx said and began doing the macarana. Meow joined in laughing "Chorus memories" she teased. "Hey.. you seem to be in a good mood this morning" James said walking over with Sirius. "Yo, Word Up Dawg!" Jinx teased causing her and Meow to break out in giggles. "Okay are they stoned?" James asked Random. "Nah.. their not morning people.. their energy comes first thing then wares off about an hour later" Random responded. "Ah.. okay then.." James said nodding as he plopped down beside Meow. Sirius sat down beside Jinx who began studying him closely. "What?" Sirius asked in confusion. "Just thinking of what it'd be like to ski off your nose.. I mean Remus' is better for skiing" Jinx pointed out. Sirius let out a bark like laugh "Leave it to you" he teased. "Yuppers.. now I'm going to sleep, and your shoulder is going to be a better pillow thats for sure" Jinx mumbled resting her head on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius grinned stroking her hair gently before looking around the table. He noticed Ashley glaring at him, and was about to say something when Jinx beat him to it. "Yo Barbie! Take a fucken picture it lasts longer.. Hell, I'll autograph it for you as well" Jinx snapped glaring at Ashley in return. Random laughed holding up a hand, Jinx high fived her before laying her head back down against Sirius' shoulder. Sirius chuckled "You sure told her" he teased. "I know.. cus she was trying to scam on my squirrell.." Jinx teased in return. "So I'm a squirrell now.." Sirius asked perking a brow. "Of course.. my squirrell.." Jinx said smiling, her eyes already closed. Sirius chuckled patting her head "Get some rest.. we've got potions first thing" he whispered. "Oh goodie.." Jinx mumbled. That day Potions was actually a fun event, Dethmond let them all gather ingredients after a 15 minute speech on how Jinx and Random actually decided to join them. Jinx adding little sarcastic comments here and there. Ending with "Dont give me cheek Ms. Harrison" Dethmond said cooly. "How about tongue then?" Jinx asked in disgust before walking out of the classroom with the others. Once outside Sirius, Jinx, Random, Remus, Meow and Potter all hanging together, Toxic and Duckie occasionally joining their group as they walked around gathering ingredients and talking. "So I'll gather some ingredients for tonight as well" Random said to Jinx quietly. "Okay.. Anything else we'll need?" Jinx whispered. "Anything we need we can either conjour.. or get later.. we'll hold it out by the quidditch pitch" Random said calmly. "Are you sure.. it's only a few days before the full moon your mom said not to" Toxic warned walking over to them. "Well her mom's not here is she?" Jinx snapped. Toxic sighed "True, but you were the one wary last time.." she hissed. "That was after the full moon.." Jinx warned before walking off to catch up with some of the others. Sirius was talking to James and Duckie as she walked over to them. Suddenly someone confronted her. A lady in a long yellow cloak, with long black wavy hair coming below her shoulders, her hood up so Jinx couldnt see her face. "Lyndi.. your needed.." The lady said. Nobody else seemed to notice the woman except Random who was looking right at the woman. "Jinx.. Go with her" Random hissed walking over. Jinx nodded and left following the woman around to the abandoned rose garden. "Where is she going?" Remus asked looking after Jinx seeing her walking off alone. "She needs time alone.. dont go after her" Random said solemnly. "Will she be alright?" Sirius asked concerned. "Fine" Random said smiling before turning back to the group trying to change the subject.  
Jinx followed the woman into the garden, where they stopped. "I'm glad you trusted me Lyndi.. I was warned of you" the woman said dropping her hood. Jinx noticed she was slightly transparent, her face pale. She had thick pink lips, and glowing blue eyes. A thin pointed nose, that made her very distinct. "I didnt.. Random trusts you and I trust her.." Jinx said calmly. "Random? Ah you must mean Orissa.. Devante blood.. very reliable" The woman said. "Care to tell me who you are?" Jinx asked confused. "Natisha.." the woman spoke blandly before touching a finger to a rose delicately, making it bloom to its fullest. "Now.. I came to speak with you about something of importance.." Natisha said facing Jinx again. Natisha held out a small red velvet pouch. "Dont open it until you are inside.. hurry.. Dumbledore can sense me.." Natisha warned. Jinx nodded and began to walk away, she turned back but Natisha was gone. Jinx shook her head tucking the red pouch into her school bag before heading back over to the group. "Glad your back, feeling any better?" Sirius asked perking a brow. "Yes.. much" Jinx said smiling. "Good, I was worried.." Sirius muttered slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Aww.. how sweet" Jinx teased. Sirius snorted "Hey People's squirells do worry about them" he said. Jinx let out a laugh "They should.." she said calmly. "You wouldnt worry about me?" Sirius asked confused. "Of course I would.. and that.. scares me.. as usual" Jinx pointed out. Sirius nodded "Dont worry about it" he said grinning. That night Random prepared everything they needed in the dorms, four candles, and the main candle. Also two vases, one with incense to go in it, the other would be filled with dirt inside the circle. Jinx had gathered stones earlier that day and carried them to boundary the outside of the circle. They each brought their wands. Toxic carrying the zip loc container of purified water, and a glass pitcher of water as well. Jinx slung her mala beads around her neck, stuffing her small Buddha figure into the pocket of her cloak. "We're ready.." Jinx responded calmly. As they sat in the circle later on that night. Random asked Jinx the inevitable question. "What was in that pouch the lady gave you?" Random asked. "What Lady? What pouch?" Toxic asked confused. Random nodded to Jinx, who pulled the small red velvet pouch out of her pocket. "This.. I havent opened it yet" Jinx said perking a brow. Jinx soon loosened the ties at the top and opened the bag. A small jade stone, a mint leaf and a large red amulet on a black string fell out of the bag. "Any idea what any of them mean?" Jinx asked confused. "I'll figure it out soon enough" Random replied a small smile crossing her features. Jinx put the stuff back in the bag. Later that night about midnight, they ended up closing the circle and heading back to the castle. "Ask Natisha what they mean" Random suggested quietly as she and Jinx headed up to the castle, Toxic and Meow walking ahead of them joking back and forth. "I dont know when I'll see her again" Jinx replied. "Soon enough" Random said smiling before walking ahead to catch up with the others.

The next day at breakfast the Marauders sat at the Ravenclaw table with the Elite Tards again. But Meow had gone to sit down with Amos Diggory, who was her crush now. Amos seemed to be crushing on her in return. This, however, seemed to upset Lily Evans who was being bitchier than ever towards the group of them. "So How did you sleep?" Sirius asked plopping down beside Jinx. Jinx yawned but nodded "Very well" she mumbled. "You are such a bad liar" Remus pointed out. "Thanks.." Jinx muttered rubbing her eyes. Random laughed "Uh Oh Sleep Deprivation makes Jinxy crazy.." she reminded them. Toxic laughed "Yea.. I remember that.." she added. Jinx laid her head down on the table. "You guys were out on the quidditch pitch at Midnight its no wonder" James spoke up. "How would you know?" Jinx asked sitting up suddenly. "I was spying.. sue me" James retorted. "I will.. and then I'll live in your manor.." Jinx teased. James laughed "Right.. anyways, you guys do realize this is Hogwarts you dont have to do rituals.." he replied. Jinx immediately touched her pocket where the red pouch sat. "We know.. it's all in good fun" Toxic spoke up. Random nodded solemnly catching Jinx's gaze. Sirius stood up "I need to go get my books from my dorm" he explained. "I'll come with you.. kill time before Death.. I mean Dethmond's class.." Jinx said grinning as she stood up as well slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Okay.." Sirius said as they walked out together. "Who else wishes they would just hook up and get it over with?" Toxic asked perking a brow. "Me.. definitely" Random replied. "Ditto" Remus added. "They will.. we just got to act like we dont notice they're getting closer.." James spoke up. "And dont push them into it.. otherwise they'll both push the other away" Random agreed. Jinx followed Sirius up to his dorms, to help him gather up his books. "So.. what are we?" Sirius asked confused. "What do you mean?" Jinx asked confused. "As in.. are we friends, friends with benefits, a couple.. squirells?" Sirius asked using a teasing voice on the last one. "We'll be squirell's for now" Jinx responded calmly. Sirius walked over to her cupping her chin in his hand. "Dont be scared of this, of me.. of us" Sirius muttered. Jinx met his gaze "I'm not afraid of you.. or us.. just this.. I cant help it.. and I'm trying" she said nervously. "I know and I'll be here to help you every step of the way" Sirius whispered. Jinx smiled "For once it doesnt sound cheesy but from the heart" she assured him. "Good.." Sirius said grinning as he hugged her to him. Jinx leaned against his chest listening to his heart beat and knew, for once in her life, she actually felt safe. Thought she could have sworn she saw the amulet around her neck glow a bright red in color. "Natisha.. Natisha" Jinx said exploring the abandoned rose garden later on that day around Lunch time. "Lyndi.. Oh Lyndi" a male's voice said. Jinx looked down at the amulet in shock, as the male's voice came from the amulet. "Dad?" Jinx asked in shock. "No Lyndi its Santa Clause.." the male's voice responded sarcastically. Jinx laughed slipping the necklace off "You cant be my dad.. he wouldnt live in an orb.. besides.. he's dead" she muttered trailing off at the end. "Yea.. sucks being dead.. but atleast I can talk now" Her dad's voice said from the amulet. The amulet glowing suddenly red. "You couldnt before?" Jinx asked confused. "It was a curse.. Voldemort entrapped my soul in limbo until you found the ability to love.. he thought it impossible probably so did I.. but I got free and then I noticed I heard a loud heart beat.. and figured it was that of your love.. hopefully you arent goofing off.. Keep It Pg-13!" her fathers voice responded. Jinx let out a laugh "I was just hugging him.. honestly.." she said calmly as she sat down on the bench holding the amulet in her palms. "So.. did Natisha explain to you about this yet or is it weird having an amulet talking to you?" her father asked. "The latter.. definitely" Jinx responded. "Okay so do you want me to explain?" her dad questioned. "Definitely.. I'm lost as a mofo!" Jinx demanded. Her dad laughed "Now theres the little girl I remember.. anyways.. let me get this out" he said. "I heard from Natisha you have a friend like me.." Her dad spoke up. "Like you? What do you mean?" Jinx asked her brow furrowing. "A werewolf, Lyndi.." her dad explained. "You were.. are.." Jinx stuttered out. "Duh.. you thought I smashed up the house for fun.. and then ran off?" her dad asked as if it were obvious. Jinx scoffed before turning away, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Oh Lynd.. you thought, okay.. you truly thought I was that hostile and that evil.. and then I'd leave to not have to deal with it? I knew I was hurting you guys.. but the wolf takes over when I'm angry, so I'd break things so I wouldnt hurt any of you.. and then I'd run off.. especially after you tried my patience not knowing what I was.. I didnt mean to hurt any of you.. honestly" Her father justifed. By this time Jinx was full out crying and wiped at her face. "I know.. it just hurts to know that everything in my past that seemed so pointless.. all had a reason, one I never understood" Jinx mumbled. "I know but that past is over.. all we have is now, and right now I have to teach you to control your powers" her dad explained. "My powers?" Jinx asked confused. "God damn, Nat didnt tell you anything did she?" her dad snapped. "Nope.. I'm out of the loop on this" Jinx replied. "Ah well I'll do Nat's job for her" her dad said bitterly. "So did your mom give you my books like I asked?" Her dad asked. "Yea.. I promised to read them.." Jinx justified. "Dont.. look at the front and back bindings and the margins of each page in order..and write it out on a paper.. it's what Voldemort wants" the dad said quietly. "What is it?" Jinx asked confused. "The wolfs bane potion.. the ingredients should be on the front and page bindings.. and the margins should give out the steps to making it.. in order.." Her dad explained. "Look up the wolfsbane potion in the library.. it will say its a mythological potion that allows the werewolf to keep its brain during the full moon but its not a myth its real.. you have to make it.. and show it to Dumbledore.. I got killed for this Lyndi, its important.. the good side needs to keep it away from the bad.." her father said calmly. "I'll do my best father.. but I'll need you to help me.." Jinx mumbled slipping the amulet around her neck. "I'll be there every step of the way.. I'll be the father in death that I couldnt be in life.." her father responded. Jinx smiled "Okay then.. I have questions also.. but I'll ask on my way back cus I have class" Jinx said standing up and heading back towards the castle. "What about the jade stone?" Jinx asked. "To calm you.. if you get frustrated in making the potion, and the mint leaf renews itself but you eat some of it when you get hurt.. and it heals you right away, its mystical.. I used to use it for injuries I got during the making of the potion.." her father answered. "Ah.. so any questions, I'm almost there and you'll have to be quiet soon" Jinx spoke up. "Yea, how are your mother and your sister doing?" her dad said quietly. "Fine.. well I'm heading in.. they're great, they miss you.. I do too" Jinx mumbled before opening the door to the castle to come face to face with Sirius Black. "Hey, I was worried.. what were you doing out there by yourself?" Sirius asked perking a brow. "Taking a walk.. I had a headache" Jinx explained shrugging. "Ah okay.. I know your lying but I'm not going to push it" Sirius muttered. Jinx smiled "Good, cus if I explained you wouldnt believe me" she pointed out. "Really? Try me?" Sirius said calmly. Jinx sighed taking off her amulet, "Say Hi to my dad" Jinx said to Sirius. Sirius stared at her then the amulet "You're crazier than I thought.." he said shaking his head. "She's not crazy.." her father's voice spoke up. Sirius's eyes widened as he looked from Jinx to the amulet in shock. "Told you so" Jinx said sliding the amulet back around her neck a large grin on her face. "Okay.. so your dad.. is dead.." Sirius reminded her. "Correct, his soul is here.." Jinx pointed to the amulet. "How did he come back?" Sirius asked confused. "Because I found I had the power to love.." Jinx said smiling. "You're not cheating on me are you?" Sirius asked confused. Jinx laughed "No you dork.. I love you" she said then gasped slapping a hand over her mouth. Sirius grinned moving her hand calmly and replacing it with his lips kissing her gently. "I love you too" he whispered. Word spread quickly that Sirius and Jinx were now an official couple, and Jinx didnt seem to mind. She actually felt happy and content around Sirius. She thought in a relationship that she would feel like her life was run by someone else's schedule and that she'd have to change, to be a different person, a less independent person just because she was going out with someone. But she was the same.. just more peppy and happy, her heart swelling everytime Sirius sat down near her, or kissed her, hugged her, held her hand. She finally could admit that her dad's words were true, there was love back in her life. That night at Dinner, she explained to Sirius about what she had to do regarding the Wolfsbane potion. He agreed along with her dad that they should talk to Random, and the others about it.. while telling Dumbledore as well. So everyone would recieve the information at once. They were sure Remus was going to freak out about the wolfsbane, but it was worth the risk. So Sirius and Jinx agreed that the next day, which happened to be a Saturday, they were going to have their friends meet them all outside Dumbledore's office at Noon, so they could go up and confront him together. The Marauders were constantly bugging Sirius about it, but all he would say is 'you'll see' and Jinx gave the same answers to the Elite Tards. That night Jinx pretended to be taking a shower, and sat in a small corner of the stall, in her clothes. The shower water running as she put a silencing spell on the stall to talk to the amulet. "So me and Siri are going first thing to Dumbledore's office to tell him about it.." Jinx said calmly. "That's good" her dad spoke up. "So what do you think of him.. honestly" Jinx asked. "He seems like a nice boy, a bit of a goof off.. but hey, that's you" her dad answered. Jinx tutted then laughed "Yea.. your right, that's me.." she said. "So why are you sitting in the corner of a shower, havent told your room-mates yet?" her dad asked. "Oh yea.. they'll take it just like Sirius.. imagine me telling Kay that your alive inside a talking amulet.." Jinx pointed out. "Yea.. your right" her dad said laughing. "Kayleigh would probably think she's stoned" he added. Jinx laughed "Dad!" she said indignantly then stood up dodging the water and going out to stand by the door, "But yea she would.. well I got to go.. Random's coming" she said calmly. Sure enough the door opened, and Random stood there looking between the amulet and fully clothed and dry Jinx. "I know your hiding something.. spill" Random said calmly. So Jinx spilled out the whole story about the amulet, Natisha, her dad, the wolfsbane, everything. "Wow.. Hi Mr. Harrison!" Random said waving to the amulet. "Oh good lord.." Jinx's dad mumbled. Random couldnt help but laugh, "Leave it to me to believe the fact your in there.. and not question it.." Random said calmly. "Yea I was kind of suspicious about that too.." Mark spoke up. "I knew.." Random said shrugging before exitting the bathroom. Jinx looked down at the amulet, to find it laughing. "I know my friends are crazy.." Jinx muttered before exiting the bathroom.  
The next day all of them met outside Dumbledore's gargoyle statue at exactly noon. Jinx wearing only her amulet, her mala beads and locket had been left back at her dorm so her neck didnt look cluttered. "Hey.. so you ready?" Random asked as Jinx approached the group. Jinx nodded solemnly "Yea.. who got the password from Mcgonagall?" she asked. "I did.. at breakfast" Remus said calmly before approaching the statue. "Cranberry Clusters" he muttered. The statue opened and Remus led the way up to Dumbledore's office, the others following him up. "I've been expecting you" Dumbledore said calmly as Remus entered, the others fitting into the office as well. "So.. it appears Ms. Harrison has something to tell me and all of you.." Dumbledore said nodding to Jinx. Jinx sighed turning to face the group "Okay no comments.. until I get all of this out.. and then we'll leave it open to discussion" she said solemnly. Sirius walked over taking her hand for support, Jinx smiled but then continued on. She explained about her dad, his spirit, the amulet, Natisha, and finally the wolfsbane potion. "No way!" Remus said simply. "Moony, I know your hesitant about this.. but it was her father's wish.." Sirius spoke up. "She could die making this fucken potion just like her dad Padfoot, do you want to risk that?" Remus snapped. "No.. I dont and you damn well know it.. but its not my decision" Sirius retorted. "You're right.. its neither of your decisions.. its mine.." her father's voice spoke from the amulet. "Dad.. dont get hostile.. let Dumbledore decide" Jinx said calmly holding the amulet in her palms. "I think its a marvellous idea.. only since you all have your OWL's as well.. perhaps you all should help work on it.. together.." Dumbledore suggested. "Oh.. I have something else to show the group.." Jinx said pulling out the pouch and handing it to Random. Random opened it setting the mint leaf and jade stone in her hands. "The mint leaf.. has healing properties.. it rejuvinates itself and never dies... it will heal any injury.. father used it when he was injured while making the potion.." Jinx spoke up. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "And that is a calming stone.. it keeps you from getting stressed out while making the wolfsbane" Mark spoke up from inside the amulet. "What he said" Jinx teased looking down at the amulet. "Okay then its settled.. but how are you going to figure out how to make the potion without the list of ingredients and directions" Remus spoke up. "Simple.." Jinx said reaching into her bag and pulling out the large civil war book her father had owned as long as she could remember. Then laid it out on the desk and opened it. "The ingredients should be in the front and back bindings.. and the margins of each page.. have the directions.. in order.." Jinx explained. "With exact temperature, lighting, time and moon range settings.." Mark added. (Mark is her father, the voice in the amulet - it's so easier than saying "her dad said from the amulet") "Precisely.. so we gather the ingredients first.. then we'll start on the steps.. whenever we have free time" Jinx said over her shoulder to the others. Sirius and Jinx went on a walk around the grounds later on that day to gather ingredients, leaving her dad to talk to Random. "I feel so weird when your wearing that necklace.. like I cant kiss you or anything.. cus your dad will see" Sirius said laughing. Jinx chuckled taking his hand in her own "Yea.. it is kind of odd.. but hey, if our love keeps him alive.. its a good thing" she said smiling. Sirius nodded "I'm glad you risked it.. you know let me in" he muttered. "I am too" Jinx said before leaning up and pecking him on the lips. Sirius grinned looping his arms around her waist. "You do realize we're supposed to be gathering ingredients" Sirius reminded her. Jinx shrugged "I know.. but that was too opportune to pass up" she pointed out. Sirius let out a bark like laugh "You know my fan club is going to be after you now" he reminded. Jinx tutted "I can take them" she said pretending to flex her muscles, both of them laughing. "Now they're all going after Jamsie.." Sirius added. "But he's too hung up on Lily Evans to notice.." Jinx said giggling. "Yea.. and maybe with him its about what you cant have.. but with you and me, its not.. I promise you that" Sirius reminded. "I know.." Jinx said leaning her forehead against his. "Good.. I dont ever want you to run from me or block me out again.." Sirius muttered. "I wont.. see once your in, your in for life" Jinx swore before looking around. "We'd better get back to gathering ingredients" Jinx added. "Yea.. that's a good idea" Sirius said taking her hand as they continued off to look around again. That night at dinner, Jinx sat with the huge open civil war book on her lap writing out the ingredients on a sheet of paper, which she could duplicate and give to each member of the Marauders and the Elite Tards. "I cant believe Namond worked us to death like that" Sirius groaned walking over to them in his quidditch uniform. James following behind him, Remus trailing behind with his school bag in his school uniform, with a scarf and hat on. "I cant believe you guys conned me into trying to do homework on the pitch in this weather" Remus pointed out plopping down beside Random. Sirius walked over sliding in between Jinx and Maria Chang who was sitting beside her. "Sorry about that" Sirius said to Maria before looking to JInx. Jinx looked up from her book "Hello Love" she said quickly. Sirius gave her a peck on the lips before letting her return to what she was doing. "Copying down the ingredients?" Remus asked from across the table. "Yea so I can then duplicate the copies and give them out to each of us" Jinx said shrugging. "That's actually a good idea" Remus said nodding. "You're lucky your here now Sirius.. Snape tried hitting on your girlfriend again.." Duckie spoke up. Sirius immediately tightened his eyes narrowing as he looked over at the Slytherin table. "Oh Honestly.. he just said Hi.. besides even if he tried anything, its not like I cant whoop his ass" Jinx said absently. Sirius relaxed noticably before beginning to pile his plate with food. Jinx looked over at him a small smile crossing her features "Sorry about him" she whispered. Sirius grinned "Dont worry about it Hun.." he muttered. Jinx nodded before returning back to copying down ingredients. That night in the dorms, Toxic blared 'Holla Back Gurl' the others dancing and laughing. Most of them acting stupid. "Let me hear you say this sh is Bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S" they all sang in unison. Random bouncing from bed to bed, Jinx sitting on the floor with Meow using the fire place in their dorm to make S'mores. Mala sitting on her lap, trying to eat a piece of graham cracker. "You know this is fun just having a girl's night" Random said plopping down beside Meow as the song changed. "Yea.. I agree.. shame I gotta date" Toxic said sticking her tongue out. "Go Toxic, its your birthday!" Jinx joked laughing. "Let's hope its with Duckie" Meow added. "Of course.. we're going to the room of requirement.. bowling alley baby" Toxic joked. "Really, that's awesome.. we should all go.. and bring the Marauders.." Jinx spoke up. Toxic grinned "That is a good idea but how would we get in contact with them?" she asked. Jinx sighed before walking over to her nightstand opening the side drawer and pulling out a small mirror. She wiped the mirror off and said clearly "Sirius Black". Sure enough Sirius's face appeared on the glass. "Ah, Jinxy.. what's up Babe?" Sirius asked. "Nothing, just hanging.. but we have a trivial question" Jinx said walking back over and sitting down with the others. "Yea?" Sirius asked perking a brow. "We want to know if you and the marauders can meet us at the room of requirement in.. I dont know.. 10 minutes?" Jinx asked shrugging. "Sure, why?" Sirius asked. "Par-tay" Toxic said snatching up the mirror. "Ah I figured.. so what is it, dancing party.. music? what?" Sirius asked. "Dancing, music, bowling, snacks, food.. the works.. dont need to bring anything" Toxic said. "Okay.. we'll be there.. make sure you guys dont get caught" Sirius said calmly. Toxic handed the mirror back to Jinx "over and out" she teased. "10-4" Sirius joked in return. Jinx watched the mirror go clear before slipping it in her side bag, along with the mint and jade. "K.. people.. we're there in 10" Jinx said to the others. Meow extinguished the fire, heading to the bathroom to change. Toxic was already quickly applying make up then was going to head out to tell Duckie the news. Jinx quickly changed into a pair of blue velour sweat pants, and a cream colored tank top. "Laid back style aye?" Random asked. She had dressed in a long black pheasant skirt, black tennis shoes, and a matching tube top. "Yup.. the best style there is" Jinx said brushing her hair back into a pony tail. The Elite Tards waited outside the room of requirement, Duckie keeping a look out. "We're here" Sirius said appearing out of thin air, followed by James, Peter and Remus. "Holy shit.. scare me why dont you" Random hissed. "Sorry" James apologized. Duckie opened the door to the room of requirements, the others piling in. Half of it was a bowling alley, the other half a dance club, with a bar full of drinks and snacks. Music was blaring throughout the room, with tons of flashing strobe lights, and a disco ball. The bowling pins light up by many different colored lights, with glow in the dark bowling balls. "Okay.. this is truly blingin" Jinx said looking around. "I agree.. someone control the music for a while.. to a station.. everyone else.. team up we're bowling" Toxic said holding her arms up. Duckie nodded walking over to the DJ stand, turning on one of their favorite stations. Sirius had chosen Jinx, Random, and Remus to be on his team. James had Duckie, Toxic and Meow on his. Peter decided to sit by the bar and watch while eating some snacks. "Do you still have that mirror?" Sirius whispered to Jinx, who nodded. Jinx pulled it out of her bag holding it up. Sirius grinned "Good.. keep it by you at all times that way if something goes wrong you can contact me" Sirius said laying a hand on her cheek. "I have one also.. so if you cant get through to him try me" James said walking over to them. "Okay.. thanks for the warning" Jinx said nodding. James grinned shoving Sirius towards her before hurrying off. "Sorry about him" Sirius muttered. "It's no problem.." Jinx said smiling. "So how did you guys appear out of nowhere out there?" Jinx asked gesturing to the hallway. "Invisibility cloak.. James owns it.." Sirius said shrugging. "And we have a marauders map so we know who is where.." Sirius added. "Umm.. theres something else we all need to tell you" Remus said. The room quieted and the Marauders stood infront of the others. "Okay.. first, we have an invisibility cloak, we know all the entry ways out of the castle, we have a marauders map which shows the castle, and everyone in it and what they're doing, we have the mirrors to contact each other.. and.. umm.. wow.. this next part is tricky, Moony, go on" James said. "I'm a werewolf.." Remus muttered. "I know, Random told me.." Jinx said shrugging. "Same.. we knew, it's no big thing" Duckie said from where he stood hugging Toxic to him. "And they're illegal animagi.. on my behalf, so they can stay with me during the full moon" Remus spoke up. "Padfoot.. your a dog, and wormtail.. a mouse" Jinx said her eyes narrowing. "Prongs..?" Random asked. "A stag" James said calmly. "You could get killed you know.." Jinx said solemnly. "I know, but so can you.. with the potion" James pointed out. Jinx shrugged "So we all have our secrets.." she said simply. "You're angry arent you?" Sirius asked studying Jinx's face. "No.. I'm concerned, I'll get over it" Jinx said calmly. "Good.. cus I need you to support me.." Sirius whispered. Jinx smiled slightly hugging him and laying her head against his chest. Sirius put his arms around her waist, Jinx stood there listening to his heart beat and for once in her life, she felt content and safe. "Aww Huggle Bunnies!" James joked running over and hugging both of them. Jinx laughed shoving him off. "You're such a nerd" she teased. James shrugged "Yup.. but you know you want me" he teased. Jinx rolled her eyes as she felt Sirius tighten beside her. "Yea.. keep dreaming, go find Lily.." Jinx said then leaned up pecking Sirius on the lips. James patted Sirius on the back "I'm just teasing mate, dont get me wrong I'm not scamming.." he trailed off when Jinx cut him off. "You're not scamming on his squirrell.. so yup we're still squirrells.." Jinx teased looking up at Sirius. Sirius grinned leaning over and kissing Jinx's forehead gently. "I know that's right.. cus Foamy is representing" James said laughing. "How do you know about foamy the squirrell?" Jinx asked in shock. "Foamy is the shit man, everyone knows about him.." James said shrugging. "Can I get a booyah from the congregation!" Jinx proclaimed. Booyah's rang out from all over, Marauders and Elite Tard's alike. Sirius let out a bark like laugh resting his forehead against Jinx's. "We should be bowling.." Jinx whispered. Sirius grinned "I know" he muttered messing with a stray hair that fell from her pony tail. Jinx looked out of the corner of her eye to see some of the others bowling, and Chris and Toxic laying on a nearby couch muttering and kissing occasionally. Jinx looked up at Sirius before leaning up and kissing him gently. Sirius rested a hand on her cheek then looped it around her neck pulling her close, kissing her passionately. Jinx pulled away slightly "Sirius.. I'm not ready for this" she muttered. "I know.." Sirius said in return pulling her close and hugging her to him. "I love you.. and I'm sorry for forcing you into something you're not ready for" he said kissing the top of her head. Jinx smiled "It's alright.. I pushed you into it, not the other way around.. sorry for leading you on like that" she mumbled against his chest. Sirius stroked her hair absently, "You want to bowl with the others?" he asked. "Sure.." Jinx said nodding as they two of them headed over to the others hand in hand. "Yay that part of our team is back.. but you two are going to have to divide up, James, Remus and Sirius vs. Random, Meow and Jinx" Random explained. "That's cool.. but we're going to whoop your ass" Sirius said pointing at Random. "Oh Haha, is that a challenge?" Random asked. Remus grinned "You know it" he added. "Oh Hell Yea I'm in.." Jinx said high fiving Random before choosing out a bowling ball. "Mate, no offense but I think your girlfriends going to squash your shit" Duckie said looking to Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes "Ha.. poor Jinxy, your going down" he teased. Jinx tutted "That's what you think.. the truth is.. I have more balls than you do" she said sweetly holding up the bowling ball. Sirius narrowed his eyes at her as the others laughed. "You're challenging my man hood now.." Sirius muttered. "I know.. and you know I love you and I'm sorry.. but you're still going down" Jinx said pecking him on the lips before heading over to her team. Sirius looked after her then shook his head grabbing a bowling ball and heading back to Remus and James. "Okay so its Meow, Random then Jinx.." Meow said pointing out the list. "Which means we'll make it James, Remus, then Sirius" James added writing down their names beside the Elite Tards list. "Please deposit thirty five cents" Jinx joked in a mexican voice before plopping down beside Random. As Meow grabbed her ball since it was her turn. "Choke!" James yelled at the last minute but Meow still knocked down 8 pins. "Haha in your face Potter" Random said laughing. Jinx grinned "Poor Jamsie.." she teased. Meow grinned grabbing her ball again for her second chance, knowing down the last two for a spare. "Booyah.. now that's what I'm talking about" Jinx said jumping up and high fiving Meow. Meow laughed plopping down on the bench between Jinx and Random. James stood up for his turn, ready to throw it when Jinx yelled out "Evans" causing him to only knock two down before the ball went in the gutter. James turned glaring at her. "Hey all is fair in love and war" Jinx said smirking. James snarled "You're so lucky your Sirius's girlfriend" he muttered. "Yea.. and James you touch her, best friend or not.. its you vs. me.. remember that" Sirius spoke up. Jinx blew Sirius a kiss before stepping up for her turn. "I should yell something" James growled. "Go right ahead.." Jinx challenged. Jinx was about to throw it when James yelled "Nice ass" when he did that two things happened, Jinx's bowling ball went flying backwards towards Meow and Random, who just dodged it, and Sirius jumped up slamming his fist into James' face. "Sirius!" Jinx cried out running over and pulling him off of James. "I swear.. James, stare at her ass again.. I dare you" Sirius snarled. Remus held James back as both boys tried to get at one another. "Sirius.. come on.. Babe.. calm down.. I'll walk you back.. guys.. come back when your done here" Jinx said tugging Sirius out of the room of requirement. Jinx led him back to the Gryffindor commons room. "Are you alright?" Sirius asked turning to face her, and set his hands on her cheeks looking down at her. "I'm fine.. I should ask the same about you.. you just beat up your best friend.. over a joke, about me.." Jinx muttered. Sirius sighed, Jinx resting her hand on his taking them in her own before hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry I was the cause of that" Jinx mumbled. "Dont be.. I'd do it anyday to protect you.." Sirius said rubbing her back. Jinx nodded solemnly, "I'd do the same for you.. infact Ashley doesnt even sleep in our dorms anymore" she teased. "Really?" Sirius asked perking a brow leaning back so he could see her face. "She sleeps down in Maria Chang's room since we trashed her bunk.. and trunk.." Jinx said shrugging. Sirius grinned "I love you so much.. your like.. everything" he whispered. "Dont go getting mushy on me.. besides, I already know you complete me.. that's enough" Jinx teased in return. Sirius smiled leaning down and kissing her gently. "Watch yourself on your way back.. and have a nice night.." Sirius muttered. "I will and watch out for James.. dont fight him please.." Jinx said her eyes meeting his. Sirius nodded "I wont.." he promised. Jinx nodded before heading back towards the Ravenclaw Commons Room. Sirius watching until she turned a corner, then headed through the Fat Lady's photo hole. Jinx worked on the potion, by preparing the ingredients in fresh non-wilting containers, using the bathroom to begin to brew it and starting the first directions. Random, Meow and Toxic entered the room about a half an hour later. "James is so pissed.. threatening to Kill Sirius" Toxic muttered as she entered the bathroom heading into a stall to change into her pajamas. "He wont touch him if he knows whats good for him" Random said solemnly before walking over and kneeling down beside Jinx. "Working on the potion aye?" Random asked. "Yea Dad and Mala are asleep.. I woke them both to tell them what I was doing then let them be" Jinx said shrugging. "Ah.. it's almost three A.M. good thing tommorow's a sunday" Meow said exiting a nearby stall in her mickey mouse pajamas. "I know that's right.." Jinx mumbled. "So is Sirius okay?" Meow asked walking over and sitting down beside Jinx. Random heading into her abandoned stall to change. "He's fine, A little pissed and shaken cus he punched his best friend but.. yea, he's cool.." Jinx said shrugging. "He'd do anything for you.. I wish I had a guy like that" Meow said sighing. "You do, Amos.." Jinx pointed out. "Amos is just a good friend.." Meow responded. "Kiss him tommorow at breakfast.." Jinx said smiling. "Are you serious!" Meow asked in shock. "Your damn right she is.. and its a double dare" Random said walking back over to them in her pajamas. "Speaking of which.. we should play truth or dare.." Toxic said exiting the bathroom. "And we better make it lunch.. none of us are going to be up in less than 5 hours" Jinx said laughing. "Dont I hear that.. anyways.. come on out there so we can play" Toxic said. Jinx nodded, putting a preservation spell on the potion heading out into the dorm with the others. "Okay.. now we'll spin this bottle and whoever it lands on has to do a truth/dare from the rest of us.. depending on which one they choose" Random explained laying out an old butter beer bottle. Meow re-light the fire, to warm up the dorm. "Okay.. hmm.. who first?" Jinx asked. "Go ahead since you so willingly volunteered" Random joked. Jinx grinned "Thanks" she teased before spinning the bottle and it landed on Meow. "Ooo.. Meow truth or dare?" she asked perking a brow. "Um.. Dare?" Meow asked. "I officially make it a dare that you have to kiss Amos at Lunch tommorow.." Jinx said nodding simply. Meow chuckled nervously before spinning the bottle. It landed on Random, "Dare" Random said. By the end of their little game, Random had gone up to make out with some random second year old boy in the Ravenclaw dorms. Jinx had gone in and took all of Maria and Ashley's clothes and uniforms before heading back into their room putting them in the shower and soaking them in the stream, leaving them there to mildew. Toxic had hung Maria and Ashley's underwear up down on a clothesline running across the ceiling in the commons room. Jinx had told them that she really was head over heals in love with Sirius. Toxic also swore the same about Chris. Random admitted to having a slight crush on Remus but not wanting to be un-loyal to Chris C. (the guy from Puerto Rico, her boyfriend). Meow admitted she did like Amos Diggory, but was nervous because he would be her first boyfriend. The next day Jinx woke up to find herself curled up by the still burning embers of the fire, Random laying against her legs. Toxic and Meow were curled up around them. Both of them with their heads on Random's stomach. Jinx slid her legs out from under Random's head sneaking over to her bed. Her alarm clock read 11:42, so she gathered up a pair of jeans and her baggy gray sweater. She huried into the bathroom to change. While she was in there she heard Random and Meow talking. Obviously, they had woken up as well. "Jinxy you in here?" Meow asked walking in the bathroom. "Yup stall 1, changing" Jinx responded. "Okay.. guys stalls are taken.." Meow called out to the others heading into stall number 2 to change. Jinx walked out pulling her hair up in a top half, before grabbing her locket. "Dad.." Jinx said to the amulet. "Yea? Bout time you guys got up" Mark responded. "I'm heading down to breakfast, are you okay hanging here today?" Jinx asked. Mark laughed "Yup I'm cool.. I'm researching some things on the other side with Natisha" he said. Jinx smiled "Okay Dad.. see you then" she said slipping her locket around her neck before walking out with Toxic, who was heading down to meet Duckie anyways. Jinx then continued down to breakfast with Toxic and Duckie. She met Sirius outside the great hall, he seemed sleep deprived, dressed in a black tee-shirt and jeans. Duckie and Toxic continued in as Jinx stopped to talk with Sirius. "Are you okay Babe?" Jinx asked quietly. "Yea.. just tired, I had to sleep in the shower.. cus James kept trying to beat the shit out of me, so I locked myself in a shower stall" Sirius mumbled yawning. "Aww.. I'm sorry.. hey, why dont you go sleep.. he's probably in lunch.." Jinx said resting a hand on his cheek. "Cus I agreed to meet you here and keep you safe from him" Sirius said leaning his cheek into her hand. Jinx smiled "But your tired Hun.. you need sleep.. I'll be okay, I promise.." Jinx said leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips. "I'll be fine, plus I need food.. if I want the chance of going back to sleep, I'm so hungry.." Sirius groaned. Jinx smiled "Then come on.. you'll sit with us" she said taking his hand and leading him into the hall. All the girls glaring at her, as Sirius sat down beside her. James actually sat at the Gryffindor table with Peter that day. Meow and Random came in a little while later sitting down across from them with Remus. "Meow.. your dare" Jinx reminded, absently stroking Sirius hair as he laid his head on the table trying to get some rest occasionally munching on a piece of fruit. "You're serious about that?" Meow asked her eyes wide. "Of course.. Hey Amos! Can we talk to you?" Jinx called down the table. Sirius sat up in confusion, watching as Amos Diggory walked over to Jinx. "Hey Lyndi, what's up?" Amos asked. Jinx smiled gesturing to Meow. Meow sighed beckoning him over. Amos ducked under the table sitting down on the bench beside Meow. "You want to sit with us today?" Meow offered. "Sure, why not.." Amos said grinning. Sirius perked a brow at Jinx in confusion. Jinx leaned over whispering to him "We dared her to kiss him, she likes him" she whispered. Sirius nodded in understanding looking to the empty plate infront of him. Jinx sighed putting a sandwich on his plate along with some chips, adding some soup to the bowl beside his plate. "Eat up and then go sleep.." Jinx said solemnly. "Yes Mother" Sirius teased. Jinx smiled slightly before looking back over to Amos and Meow who were talking. "How come you never eat breakfast or lunch?" Remus asked in confusion. "I dont like eating any meals besides Dinner, I'm not a morning person.. and I dont like eating when I first wake up.. or while I have classes.." Jinx said shrugging. "Ah okay.." Remus said. Sirius was now eating his sandwich, "Plus mate she doesnt eat any meat besides Chicken.." he pointed out. "I didnt know that.." Remus said apologetically. "Neither did he" Jinx said looking to Sirius in suspicion. "That would be my big mouth" Random said holding up her hand. Jinx looked over just in time to see Meow peck Amos on the lips. Amos sat in shock for a second, everyone looking between the two of them. Amos then leaned in kissing Meow deeply, a grin appearing on his face. "About time you did that.." Amos muttered. "What do you mean about time?" Random asked looking between the two of them. "Yea man your the dude.. you kiss the girl first.." Sirius pointed out. "It's traditional.." Jinx added. "Sexist but yea.." Random mumbled to herself. Amos laughed "I know but I was kind of embarressed.. because I really like her.. and uh.. yea" he trailed off. "Fine, Then ask her out" Sirius offered. Jinx looked to Sirius in shock and shushed him. "You're embarressing them you Ninny" she hissed. Sirius grinned "Aww I'm sorry Love" he said taking her hand in his before returning to eating his chips absent mindedly watching Meow and Amos. Amos blushed "Okay, will you go out with me?" he asked Meow. Meow smiled "Of course.." she responded. "Can I get a boo-yah from the congregation!" Jinx proclaimed. Booyah's ringing up through the group. Amos looked to Jinx in confusion. "It's an inside joke for when we're happy" Jinx explained. Amos nodded, "That's creative, Lyndi" he said. "Dont call her Lyndi mate.. they have nicknames, all of us do.. so you get one too" Sirius pointed out. "Okay, I need the nicknames.." Amos said cluelessly. "I'm Meow, That's Random, Scooby aka Moony, Padfoot, Jinx, Toxic, Duckie.. and over at the Gryffindor table are Wormtail and Prongs" Meow explained. "Ah.. so what's mine?" Amos asked smiling. "Council Meeting" Random announced. "Okay.. so your the quidditch captain.. hot.. sorry, Siri.. popular.. shy.. and Meow's new boyfriend.. so we could call you Bark.. you know, Bark.. Meow" Jinx said shrugging. "That's actually cool" Amos said nodding. Meow grinned "I like it" she said. "Bark" Amos said in approval. Jinx looked back to Sirius, whose eyes had darkened. James was standing behind Random and Remus looking at them. "What do you want Potter?" Jinx snapped. "Back to last names I was wondering if I could talk with Sirius and you.." James said calmly. "Fine.. Siri you almost done your meal?" Jinx asked. "Yea.. I'm done.. lost my appetite" Sirius snarled. Jinx sighed taking his hand and walked out of the hall following James. James led Sirius and Jinx out to the lake. "Look.. Let me get this out before both of you jump on my case.. I'd hate to be on the bad side of one of you.. let alone both, so dont kill me, my pride or my manhood just yet" James said. Jinx couldnt help but laugh, "Okay.." she said straightening up. Sirius looked to her and shook his head grinning. "Fine I'm jealous.. because Sirius got the girl he wanted.. and Evans wont even look at me.. I'm jealous of you two being happy so I tried to fuck it up.. but it didnt work.. you two are just.. so in love.. that you double-teamed me instead.." James explained. "So we play match maker.." Jinx said shrugging. "You mean you forgive me!" James asked astonished. "Of course.. you're his best mate.. and I personally have nothing against you.. except I think we need to pair you up with Evans.. or someone to make her jealous.." Jinx pointed out. James sighed "Good luck" he muttered. "Man.. dont give up.. you have to have purity of heart.. and love that person with all your heart.." Sirius explained. "I do.. I love Evans.. I mean more than I could ever explain.. its like with you guys she drives me insane.. but that makes her all the more desirable.." James said shaking his head. "It's that only want what you cant have thing" Jinx muttered. "No, its not.. trust me, if it was I would have given it up long ago.. she's actually nice to me now.. I talked to her a while ago.. and it just made me fall in love with her more" James whined. "Then maybe you should tell her" Jinx said grinning. "What are you grinning about?" James asked. "So you're in love with me, James?" a female voice asked. James turned to see Lily Evans standing there, her red hair blowing in the wind. "I have a feeling my job here is done" Jinx said looking to Sirius. "Mate, we're cool again.. we'll talk later.." Sirius said patting James' back before following after Jinx.

James watched Jinx and Sirius walked away turning back to Lily. Lily put her hands on her hips with a sigh. "I'm sorry you heard all that" James said shaking his head. "I'm not.." Lily said shrugging. James looked up at her studying her face, seeing pure emotion in it, an unreadable emotion however. "See.. That just proves you do care.. saying it to your friends.. when I'm not around.. and Jinx.. she's not a bad girl, she's actually nice.. Sirius lightened her up alot" Lily said shrugging. "Yea.. she used to be a real hag.. no offense to her.." James muttered. "Actually I agree.." Lily replied. "Look.. I really dont know what to say.. I mean.. you dont like me.. you hate me, you've told me such.. so yea, I'm sorry" James said shrugging. Lily smiled taking a step towards him "So I am.." she said then leaned in touching her lips to his, James' eyes widening in shock. "Sorry that didnt happen sooner" Lily whispered against his lips. James couldnt keep the goofy grin off of his face. It didnt take long for the word to spread that James Potter and Lily Evans officially went out, along with Marge Simpson and Amos Diggory going out. The word travelled around the school. Every last girl had a new reason to be envious, the three hottest guys in Hogwarts. Sirius, James and Amos - were now all taken, by members of pretty much the same group of friends. Maria and Ashley were now on the rampage due to that and the fact they woke up with all their clothes missing and their bras and underwear hanging up from the ceiling in the commons room. They couldnt prove it was the Elite Tards or the Marauders, so nobody got suspended. Their clothes "mysteriously" appeared all mildewed and soaked in the commons room that night. Jinx continued with the potion that night, while Sirius turned in early depending on his exhaustion from earlier.

The next morning they were heading back to classes, Jinx sat at the breakfast table, her hair crimped, her uniform perm pressed, she was looking over a book and handing out duplicate copies of the ingredients they still needed for the potions to the Elite Tards and the Marauders. Lily, Random, Bark, Meow, Toxic, Remus, and Duckie were already at the table. Peter sat over at the Gryffindor table as usual. James and Sirius hadnt come down from their dorms yet. Sirius walked in holding something behind his back, all the girls gasping as he walked in. James with a grin on his face walked over plopping down beside Lily. Sirius walked over holding out a bouquet of Roses to Jinx. Jinx looked at them then up at Sirius, carefully taking them. "Happy One Month anniversary.." Sirius said grinning. Jinx laughed in joy before leaning over and kissing Sirius on the lips deeply. Sirius smiled "Do you like them.. and it's our official one month anniversary" he said. Jinx smiled "I love them.. and I love you" she said as he sat down beside her. Sirius grinned putting his arm around her, then setting the roses atop the table. Both of them getting many jealous stares as they kissed. "Okay.. what are you working on now?" Sirius asked looking over her shoulder. "Studying for the OWL's.." Jinx said shrugging. "What are you expecting to do after Hogwarts?" Sirius asked perking a brow. "I want to be a nurse.. healer actually at St. Mungos.." Jinx said nodding. "She should become a shrink, I'm always telling her that" Meow said. "A shrink?" Lily asked in confused. "Yea.. she gives good advice" Random spoke up shrugging. "Ah.. so I under-rated you there too" Lily teased looking to Jinx. Jinx shrugged "I'm used to it. Besides, dont fret.. your one of us now Lotus.." she teased. Lily giggled "I cant believe you called me Lotus.. but its cool.." she said leaning her head against James' shoulder. "So whose leaving for Easter?" Remus asked. "I am.." Jinx said, along with a few others. "You're leaving?" Sirius asked frowning. "One of the conditions of me staying for Christmas.. and Random's coming with me, because her parents think she's at Private school.. so we'll drop by her house to hang for a bit.." Jinx said shrugging. "They think your in private school?" James asked in confusion. "They dont know I'm a real witch.. they think I'm wiccan, and go to private school.." Random said nodding. "That's horrible" Lily said shaking her head. "Yea, but its all I can do so they wont disown me" Random replied. "Anyways, your coming home with me for Easter.. to help me explain the Amulet to Mom and Meechie.." Jinx said nodding. "Meechie.. good lord havent seen her in ages" Meow said shrugging. "Yea.. I write her every week.. new updates.. she's now in Washington Academy, as an 8th grader.." Jinx explained. "Yea... they fucked up our school system there big time" Toxic spoke up. "Yea I heard the 6th and 7th graders go to an intermediate school.." Jinx said shaking her head. "Yea and the 8th graders and 9th graders are called Academy students and part of the High School.." Meow added in disgust. "Ugh.. I'd hate to go there, sounds really fucked" Random agreed. "Sara's going to be in the High School next year along with Kay's sis.." Jinx spoke up. "Okay.. where are you guys from again?" Amos asked. "Maryland.." Random spoke up. "You mean ya'll are from the States?" James asked confused. "Yea.." Jinx said rolling her eyes. "Explains the accents and the slang" Lily pointed out. "Did you know about this?" James asked Sirius. Sirius nodded "Me and Jinx talked about all this stuff.." he said shrugging as he squeezed her shoulders. Jinx laid her head against his shoulder closing her book. "So.. anyone else leaving for Easter?" Jinx asked confused. "I am.. so is Duckie.. so we'll be around there.. maybe on the same portkey.." Toxic said shrugging. "I'm staying.. Mom is working, so is Andrew.. so yea, they want to spend it as a relaxing day with Church and all that.." Meow said shaking her head. "So you're going to be in our dorm alone?" Jinx said pouting. Random sighed "Aww.. Meow we're sorry" she said patting Meow on the shoulder. "Yea.. you can hang with these nitwits though" Jinx teased looking to the Marauders. "Hey!" James said sticking his tongue out at her. Sirius grinned "Yes Meow we can have a secret affair now that Jinx is going away" he teased. Sure enough, Amos cleared his throat looking solemn. Jinx tutted pushing Sirius' arm off of her. "Aww.. Babe, I'm kidding.. same to you Amos, I'm joking mate.." Sirius said. Jinx nodded "Okay. whatever" she muttered. "You're hostile with me.." Sirius mumbled looking to Jinx. Jinx sighed "No.. I'm not. I just.. that's kind of.. making me nervous, you here with your fan club while I'm in a whole other country" Jinx said shrugging. "He wont cheat on you.. besides we'll keep an eye on him" Remus promised. "Yea.. I have an idea.." Sirius said a grin crossing his face, he aimed his wand at the ceiling. Suddenly a banner stretched out reading, 'The Heart of Sirius Black belongs to Lyndi Harrison'. Jinx couldnt help but laugh and shook her head, recieving many glares from surronding girls who saw it. Snape glaring daggers over at them. Jinx smiled "THAT'S RIGHT GIRLS.. HE'S MY MAN, YOU TOUCH HIM, YOU DIE!" She yelled standing up on the bench. Dumbledore chuckled amusedly "Now that's what we call a Public Display of Affection" he teased. Jinx grinned sheepishly "Sorry sir" she said plopping down on the bench again. Sirius helping her to sit down so she wouldnt fall.

Jinx and Random arrived at her house on Deal Island, by Portkey. Her Mother was at work, until 5:30 and it was only about 4 so she wouldnt be home for a while. But Jinx was sure Meechie was home for Easter Break. "Wow.. feels good to be home" Mark said from the amulet. Jinx walked over knocking on the door, her over night bag in hand. Random carrying her own duffle bag. Meechie opened the door, then threw open the screen door leaping into Jinx's arms. "Yay! Jinx your home.." Meechie said grinning. "Wow.. missed me much?" Jinx asked confused. Meechie nodded, beckoning both of them inside. One of Meechie's friends, Chelsea was sitting on the couch, a movie playing on the TV. "Mom's not home yet.. of course.." Meechie responded. "I figured as much.. so how are you guys coping?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "Good.. we still miss Dad alot, especially mom.. but.." Meechie trailed off. "Um.. Meechie, can I talk to you?" Jinx asked taking her arm and leading her out of the room into Dad's old computer room. "I dont like it in here.." Meechie whined looking around. "Fine.. we'll go up to your room.." Jinx said following her sister upstairs. Meechie shut the door behind them. "What do you need to tell me?" Meechie asked confused. "I think it'll speak for itself.." Jinx said holding out the amulet. "Hello Meechie... or should I say Sup G-dawg?" Mark said. Meechie's eyes widened "You made an amulet with dad's voice.. that's not cool!" Meechie said shaking her head. "It's not a joke.. it's dad.. his soul is in the amulet, he was a Wizard" Jinx explained. "You mean.. what Mom said about him being a werewolf was true" Meechie said gaping. "Yes.. he was a wizard and werewolf.. he couldnt help any of it.. now I'm helping him with something.. I cant tell you or your in danger.. but we need to tell Mom later" Jinx said looking down at the amulet. "I agree.. but just tell it to her gently.." Meechie said. "We will" Mark answered from the amulet. "Wow its so weird.. hearing Dad.. through that" Meechie said shaking her head. "You get used to it.." Jinx said shrugging. "So is it true you have a boyfriend" Meechie asked smiling. "Yea.. Sirius.. he's awesome" Jinx said grinning. "Do you have a picture of him?" Meechie asked. Random then knocked on the door, opening it. "Hey you guys.. your friend said she had to leave.." Random said. "Chelsea lives just down the street so yea.. she was supposed to be home at four" Meechie explained. "Ah okay.. so did you tell her?" Random asked looking to Jinx. "Yea.. It's weird.. my dad in an amulet" Meechie said. Jinx nodded in agreement. "So the picture" Meechie reminded. "Of course.. I took a group shot of the Marauders, the Elite Tards.. and some others.. who are in couples with us.." Jinx said walking downstairs and getting her bag bringing it up to her room. She unzipped it pulling out a framed picture pointing people out. "That's Sirius aka Padfoot, James aka Prongs, Remus aka Moony, Peter aka Wormtail.. the Marauders.. in short, then theres James girlfriend Lily aka Lotus, You know Meow, Duckie, Toxic, Random and me.. and that's Meow's boyfriend Amos aka Bark.." Jinx said pointing all of them out. "So you guys have a big group there.." Meechie said nodding. "Yea.. I guess you could say that" Random agreed. "It's good to have faces to put with the names in the letters.." Meechie said shrugging. "I'll take more pics and send them with the letters for now on.. so you have some" Jinx promised. "Okay that's coolies" Meechie agreed. Jinx heard a tapping at her side window and walked over opening the window. There stood a brown barn owl with a letter attached to its foot. Jinx unhooked the letter, before putting the Owl on her dresser with some small treats Random had brought with her own owl. Jinx opened the letter:

Jinxy,

I miss you ... Hogwarts is boring without you. The Marauders and Meow of course are missing our other four members. So I decided to write you, not sure if you've arrived yet. Just wondering how your holding up. Tell your sister and Random I said Hi, and write me back when you get a chance. You can keep the Owl for a while, he's James.. his name is Charlie. Well, peace out xoxo..

Love Always, (missing you)  
Padfoot

Jinx smiled "It's from Sirius" she explained to Random and Meechie's curious facing handing them the letter. "Aww I say Hi too" Meechie said laughing. Jinx grinned before hearing a car in the driveway. "Mom's home early.. we'd better go see what's going on" Jinx justified, all three of them heading downstairs to see about Mom. They'd eventually have to explain to her about Mark's soul but now just didnt seem the time.

Easter Break lasted about a whole week, Meechie had to go back to school after like 4 days so Random and Jinx would use the Dad's old car to drive her to school. Just so they had a little extra time to spend with her. They also went into the school to talk to some of their old friends, who hadnt heard from them since Summer. "Wow.. you guys are back.." Tina said as they approached the school. "Nope, we just have a longer vacation.." Jinx explained shrugging. "Ah that explains it then.. it's so boring here without all of you guys.. Toxic and Duckie called me though.." Tina replied. "That's coolies.. that you guys are keeping in touch.." Jinx said smiling. Jinx heard a voice from her pocket and pulled out the mirror which she had transfigured to look like a cell phone. "Hello?" Jinx asked into the phone. "How come I cant see you?" a male's voice replied. Jinx laughed "Transfiguration.. phone" she said absently. "Ah.. your in muggle ville that's right.." Sirius responded. "It wouldnt look normal the old way" Jinx explained. "Ooo... What old way? Doggie-style?" Random joked. Jinx rolled her eyes "Yea Random..that's it.." she said holding the phone to her chest so Sirius wouldnt hear. "We're having phone sex.. regular sex is now SO over-rated" Jinx muttered. Tina and Random began cracking up as Jinx put the phone back to her ear. "Where are you?" Sirius asked confused. "Our Old School.. conversing with friends from around here.." Jinx replied. "Ah that's cool.. sorry for bothering you" Sirius said. "You're not bothering me.. I'm actually glad to hear your voice" Jinx said. Sirius let out a chuckle "Yea.. I knew you'd miss me" he joked. "If you were here you'd get smacked" Jinx threatened. Sirius let out a bark like laugh "I'll keep that in mind" he teased. "Hey Babe, I got to go.. so I'll respond back some other time?" Jinx asked. "Okay, see you Hun" Sirius responded. "Love you" Jinx said. "Love you too" Sirius said before the phone went dead. "Sorry about that.." Jinx said to Random and Tina. "Who was that?" Tina asked confused. "Her boyfriend.." Random teased. "Aww you have a boyfriend name? Is it Serious?" Tina asked. "His name is Sirius.." Jinx joked. "But it's spelled S-I-R-I-U-S.. and yes, it is a serious relationship" Jinx added. "Aww..." Tina said before patting Jinx on the back. By the week's end, Jinx and Random were back at Hogwarts, working on the potion that was now nearly half done. Mark was surprised at how well His wife had taken the news of his soul in the amulet. She told him she'd heard from Natisha.. and she'd already known about him being a werewolf and wizard. Jinx on her first day back had literally run into Hogwarts, Sirius hugging her tightly. Random couldnt help but find it sweet. Though she missed Chris desperately, she was glad she could feel his prescence beside her. Jinx and Sirius sat side by side in moaning myrtle's bathroom, they had locked the door and were now carefully working on the wolfsbane potion. The amulet with Mark's soul in it sitting atop the sink. Jinx slicing up ingredients, as Sirius was stirring the potion sweat pouring down his forehead due to the steam. Sirius reached up for the fifth time using his glove to wipe off the sweat. Jinx stood up carefully picking up a rag and walking over to Sirius. "You okay over here?" Jinx asked concerned. "Yea... just keep having to make sure the sweat doesnt get in the potion" Sirius groaned. Jinx sighed "Face me" she instructed. Sirius turned to face her, Jinx reached up carefully using the rag to wipe his face off. Jinx nodded decisively before turning to head back to her stuff when Sirius caught her arm. Jinx turned back to face him, Sirius pecking her on the lips. "Thanks" he muttered before stirring the potion again. Jinx smiled heading back over and kneeling down beside the sterile plastic area she was using to chop up ingredients. "You finished with the Lizard claws.. it says to add them next?" Sirius asked looking over his shoulder. "Yea working on the toes of bats.." Jinx said grabbing up the lizard claws and walking over passing them to Sirius. Jinx then scanned through the books "We should need these toes.. by two days from now.." Jinx said shrugging. "So what's your favorite drink?" Sirius asked out of nowhere. "Excuse me?" Jinx asked perking a brow then turned sitting atop the edge of the sink. "What's yours?" Jinx retorted. "Orange juice.." Sirius said shrugging. "Why? Because its colorful and fruity?" Jinx teased. Sirius grinned putting a preservation spell on the potion. "So what's yours?" Sirius asked. "Coke.." Jinx said. "Nevermind.. I change my answer" Sirius said stepping infront of Jinx. "Hmm?" Jinx asked confused. "I choose Hot chocolate.. because its hot and sweet just like you" Sirius said pecking her on the lips. Jinx laughed "That was so cheesey" she teased. Sirius shrugged "Flattery is what I do best" Sirius said helping her down from the edge of the sink, then hugged her to him. Jinx leaned her head against his chest. "I love you" Sirius muttered. "I love you too" Jinx said smiling, then paused "But your line was still cheesey" she added. Sirius let out a bark like laugh before stepping back from her. "We'd better get this stuff back to the Ravenclaw commons room.." Sirius said picking up the cauldron by its handle, with his glove. Jinx wrapped up the ingredients in the sterile cutting plastic, before picking it up. Sirius unlocked the doors, leading her out of the bathroom. Jinx following him to her commons room. Where they met up with Random who helped Jinx get all the stuff back up to the bathroom of their dorm. Sirius kissing Jinx on the forehead before heading back to his own dorm.

Jinx plopped down at her desk in Potions, with a sigh. "Ugh.. I cant believe he fucken gave me detention" she mumbled to herself. Sirius soon walked in with Remus, both of them laughing and joking. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked seeing her face. "Nothing.. thinking, that's all" Jinx answered absently. Sirius looked to Remus who gave a shrug. Sirius sighed then took his usual seat beside Jinx. "So are you going to tell me what's really wrong?" Sirius asked setting a hand atop Jinx's. "I told you.. I'm thinking" Jinx snapped before pulling her notebook out of her bag setting it atop the desk and removing her hand from under Sirius's. Jinx didnt look up then but if she had she would have seen a look of hurt pass over Sirius's face. "You okay girl?" Random asked walking in and plopping down beside Remus. "Fine" Jinx said solemnly. "Okay.. something is wrong.. and you will tell me later" Random said. "Cant.." Jinx said rolling her eyes. "Why?" Random asked confused. "Fine.. wanna know why, I got detention and Fucken Lother took my god damn amulet.. so now my dad is with some fucken stranger.." Jinx snapped making a few people around her look at her. Sirius just looked on with understanding. "Ms. Harrison, such proper language.. care to use it with Dumbledore?" Dethmond asked. Jinx stuffed her things in her bag before standing up. "Where are you going?" Dethmond asked walking over to her. Jinx tutted "anywhere but here.." she said snatching up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "By the way.. breathe mints, use them" Jinx said chucking a pack of tic tacs at him before storming out slamming the door behind her. Sirius leapt up grabbing his own bag. "and where are you going?" Dethmond asked. "To shag my girlfriend" Sirius said sardonically with a grin before walking out as well. James couldnt help but laugh. Sirius met up with Jinx in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Jinx sitting atop the counter, trying to light a cigarette. Sirius grabbed it chucking out the window along with the lighter. Sirius then turned back to her "Dont do this.. not again" he muttered. Jinx sighed "It hurts, Padfoot, it just hurts.." Jinx muttered in return. Sirius sighed "I know.. but I'm here.. and I'm not going anywhere" he said walking over and hugging her to him as she cried. Jinx sighed looking up at Sirius as she finished the last of her body wracking sobs "I need to get him back" she said wiping at her tears. "I know.. me and the marauders, we're going to help.. the mirrors, the map, the invisibility cloak, the spells.. we're going to get the amulet back.. Lother took it you said?" Sirius asked referring to the head boy. "Yea.. but I have my own idea to get it back.." Jinx said grinning. "What's that..?" Sirius asked in concern. "Well you guys will need a distraction to sneak in.. especially if he's there.." Jinx said pulling off her baggy sweater standing there in a black tank top, and her black, yellow and white plaid uniform skirt. With knee high socks and blary mary janes. Jinx looked into the mirror, pulling her make up out of her bag quickly applying some mascara and yellow eye shadow. As she applied a delicate pink gloss to her lips, Sirius perked a brow at her in confusion. "I'll be the distraction.. I may not be hot, but I can act the role" Jinx said shrugging.

That night around 8 PM, Jinx slid the small mirror into her purse. Slinging it over her shoulder, she checked herself in the mirror one last time. Jinx had changed her image from the one she showed Sirius. Making the skirt a little shorter by altering it. She headed out to the heads common room. Lother soon meeting up with her, as he was heading back from his rounds. "Wow.. umm, Lyndi right?" Lother asked. "Yup.." Jinx replied smacking on some gum. Lother looked her up and down "Well can I help you with something?" he asked. "Oh I'm sure you can big boy.. see I happen to be having a few problems.." Jinx said walking over and setting a hand on Lothers chest sliding it down and tucking a finger inside his waist band pulling him closer. "Well we'll see what we can do about this little problem" Lother said grinning before reaching up a hand and cupping Jinx's chin kissing her deeply. "Perhaps we should take this inside" Jinx said as they broke away. Sure enough Lother led her inside. "Well.. this is our commons area.. Natalia is just through that door.." Lother said pointing to the head girl's door. "Well.. where's your room?" Jinx asked with a smirk. Lother grinned nervously as Jinx reached up cupping his face and kissing him deeply, giving the marauders enough time to sneak into the commons room. "We should shut the door" Lother suggested. Jinx nodded, as he walked over shutting the portrait hole. Jinx walked over opening the door to his bedroom, leaning against his door frame seductively, feeling two of the boys step over her thigh and into Lother's room to begin exploring. Jinx grinned walking over to the bed and laying atop it, beckoning Lother with a finger. Lother gaped at her, before clearing his throat and making his way over to the bed. Jinx pulled him by the collar done kissing him deeply. Lother soon began sliding his hands down to her waist band, and up under her shirt. Jinx smiled pushing his hands away, "Not yet.. patience, my pal" Jinx muttered before kissing down his neck gently sucking on it. Soon she heard a bang in the commons room of the photo hole shutting. "I think Natalia's up you should go" Lother said. Jinx nodded "Yea.. I'm glad we had this little discussion on the rules though" Jinx agreed before heading out of the room, and running to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When Jinx ran in, Sirius and James stood there. "Did you get it?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "Yup.." James said holding out the amulet on its chain. "Thank you guys so much.." Jinx said sliding the amulet around her neck. "Damn girl.. didnt know you had that in you.." James said grinning. "I dont.. it's called acting" Jinx said heading over to one of the sinks. She grabbed a paper towel putting water on it before wiping at her lips. "Ugh.. The dude needs mouth wash" Jinx said wincing. Sirius let out a chuckle, walking over to her holding out a piece of winterfresh gum. "My Hero" Jinx joked unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth. "Sirius just kiss her already.. we know you want to claim your territory back.." Remus said walking in shutting the door and locking it behind him. Sirius grinned slightly "Shut up Moony" he teased. Jinx shrugged standing up and looking up at Sirius. "Actually Remy.. you got that wrong.. he's my territory, not the other way around" Jinx said perking a brow. James and Remus couldnt help but laugh at the astonished look on Sirius' face. "I'm no one's bitch" Sirius grumbled. "I never said your were.." Jinx said smirking. Sirius let out a grunt before pushing Jinx back against the wall and leaning over her, his arms on either side of her head. Jinx was still smirking, as Sirius leaned down capturing her lips with his kissing her deeply. "Territory claimed" Sirius said huskily as they broke away. Jinx couldnt help but laugh "Does this mean I cant see Lother anymore?" she teased. Sirius let out a growl in the back of his throat, cut off by Jinx kissing him deeply again. "I'm kidding Babe.. I'm all yours" Jinx whispered meeting Sirius's gaze as they broke away. Sirius grinned before pulling her close, so he could hug her.

The next day Jinx headed down to breakfast happier and more content than she had ever been. Dressed in her laid back uniform skirt, which was now back to its original length just below her knees and a baggy black sweater. Her hair pulled back into a top half, she touched the amulet around her neck. "Dad.. sorry about Lother" she muttered, as she exited the Ravenclaw commons room, pretty much everyone was already down at breakfast. "No problem.." Mark said calmly. Jinx nodded before heading down the three flights of stairs, and into the great hall. The sight she saw made her freeze up. Ashley sitting on Sirius's lap. She couldnt see Sirius's face, but Ashley was laughing and looking back to Maria Chang who was giggling also. Jinx stormed over ripping Ashley backwards by her hair, so she fell off Sirius's lap. Sirius turned and saw Jinx his eyes widening, the marauders and Elite Tards scowling at Ashley. Maria huried over helping Ashley up. "What the fuck is your problem?" Ashley asked rubbing the back of her head. "You are.. Sirius.. is my boyfriend, back off bitch" Jinx growled. Ashley tutted "He didnt seem to worried when I was sitting on his lap" she snapped. "Yea well I'll deal with him later.. for right now I'm dealing with you" Jinx hissed. By now they had caught the attention of everyone around them. Random jumping up and making her way to Jinx's side. "He doesnt love you.." Ashley snapped. Jinx laughed to herself, before Maria jumped in. "You dont have what he needs.. your just an ugly.. no good.. mudblood" Maria snapped. Sure enough, Jinx had swung back her fist hitting Ashley in the face as Random muttered a spell causing Maria to hang upside down in the air, her gold thong showing. Everyone around them cracking up. "Let me put it this way, Jinx is my friend, and you mess with her man.. either of you, if she doesnt deal with you both I will.." Random snapped. Jinx held Random back, letting Maria fall to the floor hitting her face on a bench. When she stood up her nose was bleeding heavily. Ashley now rubbing her swollen black eye. Ashley reached out attempting to snatch Jinx by her hair, when someone grabbed her by the throat holding her up in the air. "You touch her.. I swear to merlin, I'll kill you" Sirius snarled at Ashley. Jinx laid a hand on his shoulder, Mcgonagall hurrying over trying to break them up by yelling. The whole hall breaking out in cheers at Sirius's attempt to defend his girlfriend and get involved in the cat fight. Jinx sighed whispering in Sirius's ear "Just drop her.." she whispered. Sirius nodded dropping Ashley and letting her fall back, knocking Maria over as well. "Ms. Harrison! Ms. Devante! Ms. Chang! Ms. Brittingham! Mr. Black! all of you to Dumbledore's office immediately.. Mr. Potter.. can you escort Maria and Ashley to the hospital wing?" Mcgonagall spat out. James nodded following Ashley and Maria from the hall. "Mr. Lupin.. escort the other three to Dumbledore's office please.. I'll be right there the password is sugar wafers" Mcgonagall muttered the last part to Remus. Remus followed Random, Jinx and Sirius from the hall. "Girl.. you gave that bitch a shiner" Random said laughing and looking to a really pissed off Jinx. Jinx shrugged "she fucken deserved it.." she muttered. Sirius took her hand in his kissing it gently. Jinx looked up meeting his gaze, "And your not off the hook quite yet.. you will explain why she was sitting on your lap" Jinx pointed out. Sirius nodded solemnly still keeping ahold of her hand.

"I cant believe we got five fucken days of detention for that little bitch.." Jinx snapped storming out of Dumbledore's office around lunch time. Random sighed stalking after her, Sirius followed behind them let out a frustrated yell before punching a wall. Jinx sighed stopping in her tracks and headed over to him. Sirius looked up meeting her eyes. Random continued on to the great hall for lunch. Jinx sighed taking Sirius's hand in her own. "About Ashley.. she just sat on my lap.. nothing happened.." Sirius blabbed out quickly. Jinx reached up setting a finger to his lips. "Dont worry I know you wouldnt do that.." Jinx muttered. Sirius smiled pulling her close to him. Jinx rested her head against his chest "By the way thanks for defending me.." Jinx whispered. Sirius stroked her hair absently, "I wouldnt have it any other way" Sirius responded. "We better head down to lunch.. cus we wont get dinner due to detention" Jinx responded. Sirius nodded before taking her hand in his and heading down to the great hall. The moment they walked in, everyone began clapping and cheering. Apparantely the couple's reputation had sky-rocketed because of the fight. "Who are they?" one girl asked the girl beside her. "The infamous Duo! Honestly.. they're so kick ass.." the other girl responded. Jinx who overheard it began laughing before heading over to the Ravenclaw table plopping down in her usual spot. Sirius sitting down beside her. While he basked in everyone staring at him, Jinx felt rather uncomfortable about everyone looking at her. "Bet you love it dont you Harrison.. all the attention just because your some blood traitors girlfriend" a male's voice said behind them. Jinx and Sirius turned to see Snape there. Sirius was about to pull out his wand when Jinx snatched it from him. Lily doing the same to James who was now standing up across the table. "What cant defend yourself Black.. without your girlfriend telling you what to do your so whipped.." Snape snarled. Jinx couldnt help but laugh and stood up. "Severus.. you always were so pathetic with come backs.. a tip.. next time make sure you're better off before insulting others.. and get a shower, soap, shampoo, and a girlfriend before coming back to insult the bigger people.." Jinx said solemnly before sitting back down and turning around. "Why you.." Snape began pulling out his wand. "Oi!" James yelled pointing his wand at Snape who immediately flew back slamming into the table behind him. "Mr. Potter you'll join your friends in detention for the next five days.. Severus head to the hospital wing" Mcgonagall said walking over. James shrugged, looking to Jinx who was rolling her eyes. "Great job Prongs" Jinx muttered. "Hey I did it to defend you!" James pointed out. "Well.. dont, okay?" Jinx snapped before turning back to her chicken sandwich and fries. "Sirius Black? right.." a first year asked walking over with a small notebook and a pen. "Yea?" Sirius asked. "And Lyndi... can I get your guys autographs?" the little girl asked. "You have to be shitting me.." Jinx muttered to herself. "Sorry! I didnt mean to bother you its just I want to say that I know the infamous duo.." the little girl squeaked out. Jinx sighed taking the pen and notebook turning back to the table quickly signing out 'Whatever you do, dont be like me. Love, Jinx' and handed it back. The little girl looked down at it before handing it to Sirius, who quickly scratched his name down. The little girl huried away, Sirius turning his gaze to Jinx. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked perking a brow. "I dont like this whole I'm bad.. so worship me, reputation.. it sucks" Jinx said grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "I've got to feed Mala and write Meechie anyways.. see you guys in class.." Jinx said shrugging before heading out of the hall. Sirius sighed pushing his plate away from him and putting his head down. "That's why I lose girlfriends.. my reputation" Sirius said with a muffled voice. "She's not going to dump you mate.. she knows better, besides she loves you.. she just needs to re-evaluate the situation for a while.. trust me, I know Jinx by now.. right now she's pissed, leave her alone and in about a half hour.. of being alone, she's back to normal.. and the situation isnt even registered on her whole richter scale.. that's how we roll" Random said shrugging. Sirius groaned looking up at her before burying his face in his hands "I hope your right" he muttered. Jinx was sure enough calm again by the time she appeared in their next class, History of Magic. "Hey guys.." Jinx said cheerfully walking in and plopping down between Sirius and Random. Random smiled to herself before mouthing to Sirius "told you so" then turning back to talking to Remus after waving to Jinx. Jinx turned to Sirius "About earlier.. sorry, I over-reacted" she said shrugging. Sirius smiled "It's alright.. you had a point, so how's Mala doing?" he asked changing the subject. "She's good I'll have to bring her down to the commons room sometime so you can officially meet her" Jinx said shrugging. Sirius grinned "I'd like that" he said. Jinx smiled in return taking his hand in her's kissing the knuckles gently. Sirius looked up at her meeting her eyes. "So what are you guys doing for Hogsmeade?" Remus asked ruining their romantic moment. "Dont know.." Jinx said over her shoulder dropping Sirius's hand. "I thought you and Jinx could head over to Madame Puddifoots with us" James suggested from the other side of Sirius. "You have to be shitting me" Jinx jumped in. Lily scowled "What's so bad about it?" she asked from infront of them. "Nothing? It's just frilly, pink, fake.. cheesy and oh-too-feminine" Jinx said shrugging. Sirius nodded his agreement "We'll stick with three broomsticks thanks" Sirius said. "You guys have to come with us.. it'll be cool I promise" Lily said pouting. Jinx met Sirius's gaze before sighing in defeat, "Fine.." Jinx muttered. Sirius nodded to Lily "Fine we'll be there" he said. Lily turned around and Jinx slid Sirius a note. Sirius opened it seeing Jinx's scrawled out writing and it read 'Oh shoot me already', he couldnt help but let out a bark like laugh, quickly writing a response.

That Saturday, Lily had come to help Jinx dress especially for Madame Puddifoot's, when they met the guys in the great hall. Jinx's attire shocked not only Sirius but James as well. Jinx had her brown hair pulled back in a top half braid. Dressed in a white pin stripped button up blouse, and black knee length skirt to go with the stripes on her skirt. She also wore healed black flip flops, with a large black flower on the thong of it. Random had helped her apply a light mascara and black eye liner, with a tan eye shadow and melon colored gloss. "You guys comment.. skirt or no skirt.. I kill you both" Jinx muttered. James grinned "That's okay.. I think you look hot" he said both Lily and Sirius glaring at him. Jinx rolled her eyes "Your girlfriend is over there" she said pointing to Lily. Lily was decked out in a black button up blouse, and khaki skirt. "I still cant believe we're going to Puddifoot's but a promise is a promise" Sirius responded. Jinx nodded solemnly before taking his hand in hers. The two of them following Lily and James out to catch a carriage to Hogsmeade. "Well some company they turned out to be" Sirius said as he sipped his tea from a pink tea cup jerking a thumb at the table beside them where Lily and James were making out. "Yea.. I hear that, who says we should blow this joint?" Jinx asked perking a brow. Sirius grinned grabbing her hand and sneaking past Lily and James who didnt seem to notice and out into the street. Jinx took her hair out of the top half braid running her hand through it, fluffing it out. "Gosh I feel like such a square" Jinx said shuddering before tugging at the skirt. Sirius smiled "I think you look nice.. for a special occassion anyways.. otherwise.. it's not you" he pointed out. Jinx nodded "Only you could turn that insult around to the truth and a compliment at the same time.." she teased. Sirius grinned as he and Jinx headed down the street to the three broomsticks. "Yup.. and I learned from the best" Sirius said suddenly tugging her down an alley way, kissing her deeply. Jinx let herself be pushed against a wall, as she wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck, kissing him back deeply. Sirius leaned back to look into her eyes, toying with her hair gently. "I love you.." he whispered. Jinx smiled "I know" she responded. Sirius gaped, as Jinx couldnt help but laughing. Sirius perked a brow "I believe the correct line is I love you too" he corrected. "Fine.. I love you too" Jinx said blandly. Sirius stepped back looking down at his hands nervously. Jinx tilted his chin up with a finger "How's this instead? I love you so much that I now consider you not only my love but my best friend.. and If I ever lose you I will seriously fall to pieces.." Jinx said sincerely. Sirius grinned "much better" he muttered before letting his lips melt into Jinx's again. A half an hour later, after snogging for a while they headed into Three Broomsticks. Sirius's hair messed up as he tried smoothing it down, both of their lips red and swollen. "Wow.. did you two have fun?" Random asked smirking from where she sat with Remus, Toxic and Duckie. Jinx rolled her eyes before looking to Sirius, "I'll get us some drinks" she said unsnapping her purse, when Sirius opened his wallet quickly stuffing about 20 dollars in her hand. Jinx looked up meeting his gaze, "What do you want?" she asked calmly. "Just a butterbeer.." Sirius said plopping down beside Remus in the booth. "Okay.." Jinx said heading over to the counter where Madame Rosmerta stood. "So you guys were at Puddifoots aye?" Duckie asked. "Nah we snuck out.." Sirius explained. "And snogged" Random added. Sirius flushed slightly and tutted still trying to fix his hair. Jinx walked over setting a butter beer down infront of him before plopping down beside Random, with her own butter beer. "Nice swollen lips.. now all you need is a black eye" Random joked. "Yea.. where's Ashley when you need her?" Jinx joked taking a sip of her butter beer. Sirius reached over clasping her free hand in his, a small smile on his face. From that day on, Sirius and Jinx tended to be pretty much inseperable. People were still going around calling them the Infamous Duo, but Jinx didnt mind so much anymore. She understood Sirius had his reputation to protect and didnt mind be the trophy girlfriend, cus she knew at the end of the day, Sirius loved her for who she was, and it was him she got to hold, him she got to kiss, him she got to love. But no matter how much people seemed to idolize the couple, they were both down to earth. Jinx and Sirius still hung exclusively with the Marauders and the Elite Tards. Jinx still went to the quidditch games with Random and Remus to cheer Sirius and James on. Jinx and Sirius were also only a week away from finishing the wolfsbane potion and two weeks away from the end of school.

"Wait!" Jinx said reading over the last page before looking to the amulet. "You mean as soon as we finish this.. your dying wish.. you're gone, forever?" Jinx asked confused. "I'm afraid so Lyndi.." Mark said quietly. "No dad.." Jinx said tears welling in her eyes. "Dont cry Lyndi.. I had to do this.. I had to get you to do this.. I had to get this done" Mark said his voice filled with sorrow "it was the only way" he added in a whisper. Jinx turned and stormed out slamming the door behind her then broke down crying, leaning against the wall beside the door. She eventually slid down to the floor hugging her knees to her and sobbing. Sirius came out afterwards kneeling down before her. "Babe.. it's okay, it'll all work out.. I promise.. okay.." Sirius mumbled. Jinx shook her head "It wont fucken be okay" she snapped. "Your right.. it probably wont, I just hate seeing you crying.. cus it kills me inside" Sirius retorted. "Now your definitely going mushy on me" Jinx teased wiping at her tears. "Of course.. love makes you do crazy things" Sirius said calmly before wrapping his arms around her curled up form pulling her to him. Jinx crying against him, "I just got him back.. I cant lose him.." she muttered. Sirius sighed stroking her hair "You'll always have me.. remember that" he said reassuringly. Jinx smiled through her tears "Thank you.." she whispered curling against him. Sirius scooped her up carrying her back to the Ravenclaw commons room, but not before putting a locking spell on Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so nobody could take the potion or amulet. Sirius set her down outside the photo hole, brushing her tears off and kissing her forehead. "I love you.. now go rest.. Random will understand.. If she needs an explanation tell her where to find me.." Sirius muttered. Jinx nodded solemnly while gulping before heading into the photo hole. Sirius rushing back to moaning myrtle's bathroom. All week long, Jinx walked around in a depression phase, not letting the amulet out of her site. She was mopey and down, and rarely ate. Just continued working on the wolfsbane potion, sleeping alot more than usual.. crying herself to sleep. She couldnt believe it, it was like having her dad die twice.. only this time, she knew he was never going to come back. She had grown used to having him around and he was just going to be gone, out of nowhere. No closure, no goodbyes.. She had taken his presence for granted again.. and was going to be forced to lose him.. again. The only person she hadnt pushed away was Sirius, who walked around holding her hand. Jinx didnt say much of anything, Sirius knew she was down in the dumps. Jinx felt his presence as a reassuring sign that he loved her and that he understood, without asking too many questions or bugging her about it. That saturday was the day Sirius was to add the last ingredient, but he gave time for Jinx to say goodbye first. "Dad I'm going to miss you so much.. I may have never told you this before but I couldnt imagine having a better dad.. if I tried.. I mean.. you pissed me off sometimes, but you were cool.. and I love you" Jinx muttered holding the amulet. "I love you too Lyndi.. take care of your mom and sister for me, and just so you know you've made me so proud.. I may never show it, but just the fact you are how you've become.. makes me swell in pride.." Mark answered. Jinx sat there tears pouring down her face "I'll see you soon" Jinx said kissing the amulet. Mark let out what sounded like a sob "Goodbye Lyndi.. and Sirius, take care of her for me.." Mark said. Sirius nodded "I will sir.." he said calmly. "Okay.. add the last ingredient.." Jinx said setting the amulet down on the ground, walking over to Sirius. Sirius sighed pouring in the last ingredient, Jinx let out a choked sob as the amulet busted, its blood red contents spilling onto the floor. A white orb was released from it floating out the window, and was soon gone. Jinx slid down against the egde of the wall sobs wracking her body. Sirius carefully let the potion simmer for about twenty seconds before putting a preservation spell on it, kneeling down beside Jinx. Jinx looked up at him, her vision blurry from tears, she was exhausted, after all of what had just happened and crying so much, she just wanted to curl up in bed and cry herself to sleep. That's where she usually ended up after crying, asleep. It always seemed to wear her out. Sirius must have understood because it extended his hands to her helping her up. "I'll take the cauldron and hand it off to Random.. then come back and get the pieces of the amulet.." Sirius said calmly. Jinx nodded in understanding but before Sirius could move, she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tight. She needed stability, security, warmth, comfort.. and was glad Sirius was there to offer all of it to her. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close, then rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay Jinx.. I'm here, I'll never leave.. I promise" Sirius whispered. Later Jinx lay in her bed, petting the now sleeping but purring Mala, staring up at her canopy. "I love Sirius" she said aloud. "Trust me, girl.. we all know that by now" Random muttered sleepily from the next bed. "No, I mean I love him.. as in head over heels.. comfortable, relaxed, content.. swelling heart, cliche fairy tale.. wanna marry him some day kind of love" Jinx said rolling onto her side trying not to disturb Mala but so she could see Random's face. Random reached over lighting the candle between their two beds, staring at her friend in amazement. "What's wrong?" Jinx asked confused. "You just admitted your becoming a head over heals romantic.. cliche, pick up lines, fairy tales, the works.." Random said as if it were astonishing news. "What's your point?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Lyndi Harrison?" Random asked. Jinx couldnt help but laugh, then stopped when she heard footsteps on the floor. Meow walked over sitting down beside Random on her bed. Meow then studied Jinx in the dim lighting. "I think its cool that you and Sirius are exclusive like that.. I wish Amos and me could be.. he's just becoming so distant.." Meow said shrugging. "Have you talked to him about it?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "Yea.. and he just becomes all quiet.." Meow muttered. "I'll have Sirius chat with him.. and you know hint at it" Jinx said grinning. Meow smiled "Thanks Girl, you really are my shrink" she said before standing up. "Night girls" Random said climbing back into her bed. Meow said goodnight to both of them before heading back to her bed. "Night" Jinx whispered into the night before shutting the curtains around her bed, watching the room go dark as Random blew out the candle. The next day, Jinx awoke early to shower and get dressed. They had their OWL's today, and she had studied and was ready. The teachers said they could dress as they pleased simply to be comfortable for exams. Jinx dressed down in a pair of hip huggers, her usual baggy black sweater and her hair pulled up in a pony tail. She headed down to the great hall with Random, meeting up with the others at their usual breakfast spot. Jinx couldnt help but notice even James who didnt normally eat like herself, had loaded up his place. "Lunch is cancelled for today due to exams" James said spotting her questioning glance. "Ah.. I guess I'd better have something then" Jinx said shrugging. "Damn straight" Sirius said as he practically inhaled a piece of bacon he had just popped into his mouth, then leaned over to kiss her. "No No.. you eat that, you no kiss me til you get breathe mints.." Jinx said defensively. James laughed at Sirius's expression. Sirius grunted sending a glare at James before returning to his food. "Dont pay any attention to him" Jinx said pecking Sirius on the cheek. She then scooped herself a bowl of porridge adding some maple syrup into it. "That's the best way to eat it" Lily Evans said walking over and sitting down beside James. She wore a baggy emerald colored sweater and a pair of jeans, her red hair pulled back in a top half. "Nice style" Jinx teased. Lily giggled "you too.." she said in response. "Neither one of you change your hair colors or I wont be able to tell which one is which" James joked. "First, Jamsie-poo.." Jinx taunted, causing Sirius to snort. "We have different color eyes, she's shorter, and we look nothing alike.. also.. if you ever get near me, thinking I'm her, I'll correct you so bad, you'll not know who you are.." Jinx said with a large grin. Sirius let out a bark like laugh "That's my girl!" he bragged. Everyone around them looking at the four of them. Random soon walked over with Remus plopping down as well. "Oh jeez.. exams.." Random groaned. "Yea.. I hear that, I'm glad I actually studied" Jinx said smirking. "Yea cus lord knows normally you dont" Remus said sarcastically. "Oh Jeez.. you should have seen her last year, its not even that serious and she spent 2 days straight locked up in her little bed with about 50 books" Random said rolling her eyes. "So I'm dedicated.. sue me" Jinx teased. "Well atleast one of us will pass" James teased. "I highly doubt any of you wont pass.. I mean we've got some of the most brilliant people in this room sitting here.. each in their own way" Jinx pointed out. "Oh yea?" James challenged. "Yea.. you, with the quidditch tactics, nobody knows as much about it as you though some are close.. and Lily is brilliant in charms, she's the bookworm.. she knows everything there is to know about muggles, the first muggle-born to take muggle studies.. and Random, she's brilliant when it comes to the power, and defense against the dark arts.. Sirius the expert at Transfiguration, how else would you guys become animagus, Remus.. sheesh thats a whole case on its own, who else knows every book in the library and has it memorized.." Jinx said looking around then looked back to James. "Need I continue?" Jinx asked perking a brow. "No.. I get it.." James said laughing then held a hand to his heart, "I didnt know you were so passionate about my quidditch skills" he joked. "I'm not, Lily is" Jinx said. James looked to Lily, who immediately blushed before looking away. "What about you? What are you smart at?" Remus asked grinning. Jinx rolled her eyes "Not having an ego.. apparantely, cus I'm not going to say I'm good at anything" Jinx said pointedly. Sirius grinned "She rocks at Divination and potions.." he said shrugging. Meow walked over with Amos plopping down. Amos immediately loading his plate, Meow seeming depressed didnt bother loading her own plate. "Umm.. Siri, can I talk to you?" Jinx asked perking a brow. Sirius nodded standing up and extending a hand to Jinx helping her up. Jinx walked out into the hall, before turning to face Sirius. "Um.. I need to ask you a favor" Jinx said looking down at her hands. "Anything.." Sirius said shrugging. "I need you to buddy buddy up to Amos.. talk to him, and then ask about Meow.. cus their hitting a bump, and I promise her I'd work it out.. but people might think it weird if I sucked up to Amos.." Jinx said shrugging. "You're right.. I'll take care of it later on today after exams.. dinner probably.." Sirius said taking her hands in his own. "Okay.. thank you so much" Jinx said smiling. "Your welcome.. now come on we still have a half hour til exams.. we can eat and get in some potions study.." Sirius said shrugging. "Okay.." Jinx said letting him lead her back into the great hall as they walked hand in hand. An hour later, Jinx sat in the great hall at her own little desk, she risked a chance to glance around. Every fifth year who had potions was in this great hall right now. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Gryffindors, alike. She could see Random infront of her groan and toss her quill to the desk, as if she had given up. Jinx shook her head before burying her nose to the parchment again, and began scratching away. She continued scratching out answers in as much detail as possible. Three hours later, Dethmond raised his grubby little hand. "You are all excused.. leave your parchment on your desk.. I'll collect them.. " Dethmond said solemnly. Everyone got up as quickly as possible scurrying out of the hall, if you were accused of cheating, then you'd automatically fail. Jinx met up with Sirius, Remus, James, Random, Lily and Meow outside of the great hall. "Where's Amos?" Sirius asked perking a brow at Meow. "Hanging with his friends or something.. who knows" Meow muttered. Sirius nodded "I'm going to wait for him, I have to talk to him.." Sirius said shrugging. "We'll see you down by the lake then Padfoot" James said leading the others outside. Jinx couldnt help but notice Snape walking with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, Lucius's new girlfriend. She tutted before following the rest of the group out onto the grounds. Later on Sirius joined them sitting down on the blanket they had laid out putting his arm around Jinx. Amos behind him, who immediately walked over to Meow. "Mission accomplished" Sirius hissed to Jinx, who watched as Amos helped Meow up taking her hand and walking off to the gardens to talk to her. "What's with that?" James asked gesturing to Meow and Amos. "They were hitting a bump.. and I worked it out" Sirius said shrugging. "Yea Meow hired her shrink to help.." Random teased. Jinx stuck her tongue out at her. "Her shrink? Isnt that like a muggle mental doctor?" James asked confused. "Correct.. and Meow says Jinx gives good advice and made her, her shrink, as a joke.." Lily explained looking to Random and Jinx for confirmation who nodded in unison. "So what do you guys planning on doing this summer?" James asked changing the subject. "The usual.. hanging out, being bored.. doing my homework in private so my parents dont find out.. and working on the family farm" Random answered shrugging. "Well pretty much the same about hanging out and being bored.." Jinx said nodding. "Ah.. Maybe you guys can visit us sometime?" Lily asked. "Not likely.." Jinx said shaking her head. "Americans remember?" Random added. Lily nodded "yea, I forgot.. but hey we'll still write you guys by owl.. and you still have that mirror" she added. "Yup.. and for muggle-borns, I have a telephone and computer" Jinx clarified laughing. Random rolled her eyes "Yea we noticed.. depending that's how you always contact me.." she joked. "I'm an internet addict.. I've been going to classes, but they dont help" Jinx joked. Lily couldnt help but laugh, "Yea.. I know how that goes" she said. Sirius and James looking at them in astonishment, and cluelessness. Remus just sat there reading his newest book. "Anyways.. here they come" Jinx said looking over Sirius's shoulder. Sirius turned back to see Meow and Amos walking back to towards them hand-in-hand. "Your a genius.." Jinx said grinning and pecked Sirius on the lips. Sirius smirked "I know" he teased. Jinx nudged him laughing before curling up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Welcome back Amigos.." Random said smiling. "Thanks.." Meow said politely sitting down. Amos sitting down beside her, her hand still clasped in his. "So what are we all talking about?" Amos asked. "Summer.." Lily answered shrugging. Jinx couldnt help but wonder if it was weird for the two of them, having once flirted with each other non-stop, and now Lily was with James, while Amos was with Meow. "Ah.. I'm definitely going to be stalking Jinx or Random" Meow joked. Jinx grinned "Yay! I have a stalker" she joked. "Uh Oh.. Snivellus alert.." James muttered. Sure enough all of them looked up to see Snape walking towards them his cloak bellowing behind him. "Lyndi.. I want to talk with you.." Snape said. "Okay, talk" Jinx said shrugging and turned to face him. "Alone.." Snape said then added "NOW!" as an afterthought. Jinx laughed to herself standing up "Perhaps another time mother, I'm busy hanging with my homies, cus the latest rage is all blingin'.." Jinx joked. Snape started at her for a moment "What the Hell?" he asked. "Exactly! You catch on so quickly.." Jinx said patting Snape on the head then pulled her hand back looking at it in disgust before wiping it on Snape's shoulder, causing all of the others to laugh. "Well it was nice that we had this chat.." Jinx said smiling before sitting back down beside Sirius. Snape stormed off his cloak billowing behind him. Sirius couldnt help but let out a bark of laughter. "Oh sheesh.. Jinxy your going to kill him" James spoke up through his own laughter. Lily tutted in disapproval, "I swear.. no offense to any of you but that was pathetic, and Jinx.. you've changed alot since you met this group.. you used to be nice to Severus" she said standing up and walking off. Jinx sighed running a hand through her hair before standing up. "Where are you going?" Sirius asked confused. "She's right.. and I've got two people to apologize too.." Jinx answered. "You cant mean Snivellus" James snapped. "His name is Severus.." Jinx corrected before walking off. Jinx grabbed Severus's arm as he passed her in the hallway, she had been searching the castle for him and Lucius actually told her, he was in the library. "Release me you filthy half breed" Severus snapped. "I need to tell you something" Jinx said calmly not letting go of his arm. "Another insult.. because if so... I dont care what Black's little bitch has to say.." Severus growled. Jinx raised a hand slapping him across the face, as Snape grabbed both of her arms slamming her against a wall. "I was going to say I'm sorry.. I've changed.. ALOT.. since I met Black, but that's no reason for me to judge you for no good reason... and.. and I'm sorry" Jinx said looking him straight in the eyes. Severus let his guard down and stepped back looking at her. Jinx looked at him calmly before reaching down and picking up his sack of books holding it out to him by its strap. Severus took it throwing the strap over his shoulder. "You're right.. you have changed alot since you met Black.." Severus said. "I know.. I realized it, after Lily told me.. and you left.. and I realized.. I shouldnt be so hostile towards you, you havent done anything wrong.. and their assholes for doing that stuff to you all these years.. but dont let me and Bla--- Sirius's relationship get in the way of us being friends.." Jinx said shrugging. "We were never friends" Severus spat out. Jinx sighed "Fine.. But I'm here if you need me.." she said calmly before walking past him. Severus sighed grabbing her hand and pulling her back. Jinx looked up at him in confusion. "I'm sorry.. and your apology from earlier, is accepted.. can we just be you know civil?" Severus asked. "As long as we dont have to be all nice and shit" Jinx joked extending a hand to Severus. Severus grinned shaking it, "No sugary nice-ness allowed" he added. Jinx smiled "Thanks Severus.." she said before hugging him. Severus perked a brow before patting her back awkwardly. "Well I've still got to apologize to Lils.. so I'll see you around" Jinx said. Sure enough as soon as she stepped back, Sirius and James had their wands to Snape's head. "You betrayed me!" Snape said glaring at Jinx. "No.. Guys.. what the hell?" Jinx snapped glaring at James and Sirius stepping infront of Snape. "You're so lucky she's defending you.." James muttered. "He doesnt need me to defend him.. he can do it himself, but what the fuck is going on?" Jinx snapped. "He was feeling you up.." Sirius bellowed. "No! I hugged him.. he's my friend!" Jinx said in return, then let out a frustrated groan. "But you dont know what friends are.." Jinx snapped before turning and pushing past Severus taking off down the hallway, in a run ignoring the yells of protest from behind her. Jinx found the group down in the great hall for dinner, and stormed over slamming her stuff down on the table. "Random.. Remus please sit on either side of me" Jinx said shaking her head. Random and Remus did as such without asking why, until afterwards. But the answer was pretty self-explanatory, as Sirius stormed in, his eyes flaming with fire. Severus walking over to his group and looking to her calmly before giving a small grin. Jinx looked from him to Sirius who had just slammed his fist down on the table infront of her. James holding his shoulder bag, trying to calm him down and push him to sit down. Sirius turned shoving James off of him, looking back to Jinx. "Dont even fucken play this shit!" Sirius roared. Jinx stood up jumping over the bench. "You want to be a man.. hmm? Come on.. come on.. over here.. we'll settle this" Jinx said shrugging absently. Sirius stormed around the table despite James trying to hold him back, and Remus and Random yelling protests. Sirius walked over glaring down at her, Jinx had her hand on her wand in her waist band. "You act so fucken noble.. You hate him just as much as the rest of us" Sirius snapped. "No.. I hated him because you fucken do.. but then I realized.. I cant judge someone under false pretenses.. he's done nothing to me!" Jinx growled in return. "So your going to trust him? Befriend him.. just like that after all he's done.." Sirius roared. "All he's done to you!" Jinx bellowed. Sirius stepped back as if he had been slapped and glanced at Jinx, "Oh.. so that's how it is?" he asked. "Yes! That's how it is! It's your battle not mine! I'll befriend whoever I want.. I'm not your bitch! I'm your girlfriend!" Jinx yelled glaring at him and stepping forward so they were face to face, everyone around them watching the two of them argue. Sirius without warning lashed out, his fist punching Jinx in the eye. Jinx fell to the floor but no sooner had jumped up to find Random, Remus and even Meow already standing infront of her their wands aimed at Sirius. Amos walked over to Jinx touching her eye gently "Are you alright?" he asked. Jinx nodded pushing through the group glaring up at Sirius. "Takes a real man to hit a woman right.. Your just like your father, always beating your mom.. good luck finding a woman that will put up with it" Jinx snapped before turning and running from the hall. Severus got up hurrying out after her. Sirius stood there everyone glaring at him, Meow, Remus and Random with their wands still pointed at him. "You touch her again.. I'll kill you!" Random snapped stepping toward him. Remus laid a hand on her shoulder pulling her back and whispered to her "We need to go find Jinx". Random nodded in agreement grabbing her bag, and walking out with Remus, Amos and Meow. Toxic and Duckie who had been doing their own thing lately, both got up and walked out as well. Lily huried out after the group throwing a glare at Sirius. James glared at Sirius but stayed seated. Sirius sighed storming out a side door of the great hall, James following after him. The whole great hall left in complete silence, and how bad the infamous duo had just broke up. Jinx sat in moaning myrtle's bathroom sobbing, when Severus Snape walked in. "Hey.." he said softly. Jinx looked up at him wiping at her eyes. "Hi.." she muttered shaking her head and buried her face in her knees as more tears fell. Snape not knowing what to do set his bag down and walked over sitting down about two feet from her and just looked at her quietly. Jinx didnt know why but for some reason she felt his presence reassuring, not in the way Sirius had reassured her, but in the reassurance of pure friendship. "Wont your group get suspicious?" Jinx asked confused. Severus shrugged absently while tracing his finger over the design on the tile floor. Jinx sighed wiping at her eyes. Severus pulled out a handkerchief handing it to her, just as Remus, Random, Meow, Amos, Lily, Toxic and Duckie rushed in. "Is that what that argument was about?" Lily asked walking over and kneeling down near Jinx. Jinx nodded looking over to Severus "Let's just say Sirius doesnt like me having friends.. who dont worship him" she snapped. "No.. he just doesnt like you being friends with his enemies.. but he had no right to hit you over it" Remus said solemnly grabbing a wash rag and running cold water over it, before sitting down infront of Jinx. Jinx sighed "I know.." she muttered. Remus reached up gently pressing the cold rag to her eye, "Can you hold it? Or do you want me too?" Remus asked softly. "I got it.." Jinx said clutching it and pressing it to her eye. Remus nodded sliding back slightly so everyone else could see her. "Ugh.. I could kill him" Random said sitting down beside Jinx. Severus just watching in silence, as the group began consoling Jinx and making death threats again Sirius, even cracking some joke. "Hey.. we wont have to worry about it in less than five days.. cus.. we'll have the pink hummer and cruise around" Meow joked. Jinx couldnt help but chuckle, "Pink hummer?" Severus asked in confusion out of nowhere. Everyone looking to him, Jinx smiled removing the rag, as Remus handed her a new one. "It's a large truck.. automobile.. whatever, and only rich people can afford it.. and pink is so out of the norm color.. and you dont see hummers much, and you dont see pink cars much.. so you can imagine a pink hummer.. it's like a blue hippogriff" Jinx explained. Severus actually grinned "A blue hippogriff would be quite a sight" he said. Jinx nodded while laughing, and only laughed harder when Meow added "We could name it Oompa Loompa". Jinx wiped at her eyes, being careful with the severly bruised eye wiping away her tears. "You still miss him though?" Remus questioned. Jinx nodded "I loved him.. hell I still do.. even after that stupidity.. I thought we had something, something special.. and then he treated me the same way his dad treats his mom.." Jinx said tears once again running down her cheeks. Remus reached over gently wiping off her tears before pulling her to him, in a hug. "It's okay Jinx.. Sirius just cant control his anger.. it'll all work out for the best, whether it's with or without him.. I promise" Remus whispered soothingly, letting Jinx cry on his shoulder, all too literally. Jinx had come to think of Remus as an older brother, so it was reassuring its own unique way. Sure enough, Sirius and James appeared at the door about five minutes later. Sirius stepped in all eyes turned glaring at him. "Jinx.. can we talk to you.. you can bring a body guard if you want" James said solemnly. Jinx couldnt help but force a small smile, "Well I guess I'll have to do eenie meenie minie mo then" she teased. James smiled slightly, before Remus helped Jinx up. "I'll do it.." he said shrugging. "Because if Random goes, she'll lose her temper, same with the other elite tards, and Amos and Duckie will just fight the boys, and Severus.. I'm sorry but that answer is kind of obvious" Remus said solemnly. Severus nodded a small grin on his face. "I have to head back anyways.." Severus said standing up and patted Jinx on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself" Severus said nodding. Jinx smiled slightly "I will thanks Severus" she said. Severus then headed out and back down to the great hall with his friends. Remus escorted Jinx out following James and Sirius to an abandoned classroom. Jinx walked over sitting down on a desk, Remus standing behind her with his hands clasping her shoulders. James sat down on the desk beside her. Sirius pacing infront of them. "Okay, either say something.. or can I leave, cus I have nothing to say" Jinx snapped after about 5 minutes of silence. "Will you hold your horses I'm working on it" Sirius growled. "Oh great another argument.. look my other eye isnt black yet" Jinx said sardonically. Remus clasped Jinx's shoulders tighter, before hissing in her ear one simple word "Stop". Jinx nodded over her shoulder meeting Remus's amber gaze. Jinx then turned back to look up at Sirius who was still pacing. Sirius suddenly stopped and looked to James and Remus, "Umm.. can I do this alone?" he asked. Remus waited for Jinx's response. "Fine.. but I keep my wand" Jinx said solemnly. Remus couldnt help but grin before releasing Jinx's shoulders and walking out with James. Jinx looked up at Sirius who pulled a chair over sitting infront of her. "Look.. Jinx, I'm going to say ALOT.. and your going to have to listen, and I dont have an excuse for what I did back in the great hall.. it was a mistake.. I was jealous, and pissed.. and stupid.." Sirius said shrugging. Jinx sighed, before letting him proceed. Sirius nodded "Well anyways, I told you about my mom and dad.. and when you pissed me off and I hit you.. and did that.." Sirius said flinching as he reached up gently brushing his fingers across her black eye, "I had a flashback of my dad doing that to my mom.. and me wondering how anyone could do that to someone they love.. just hit them out of nowhere, for no reason.. and I thought he was an asshole, a jerk, a loser, a fucktard.. the works.. and Now I realize I'm just like him" Sirius said his voice breaking at the end, tears in his eyes threatening to spill. Jinx stood up taking Sirius's hands in her own before walking over to the window. "Okay.. what do you see?" Jinx asked gesturing around the grounds. Sirius sighed "What does this have to do with anything?" he asked. Jinx shrugged "everything.. now what do you see?" she asked. "Grass.. houses, woods, trees, plants, gardens.." Sirius said absently. "Does any of it carry meaning to you?" Jinx asked. Sirius looked at her, trying to comprehend. "I see nature.. living breathing things.. that have feelings, pain, happiness, anger, joy.. love" Jinx said staring out in the distance, a far off look in her eyes. "Okay.. a flower for example, it grows.. and blooms, and its beautiful to look at and beneficial, but the gardener, he hurts it by cutting it down, but the flower still lets the person use it as a decoration, for food, for seeds, whatever.. it lets that person have a chance.. again" Jinx responded looking back to Sirius. Sirius sighed "But the flower eventually dies in the owner's grasp.. I dont want you to die in mine" Sirius muttered. Jinx smiled slightly "Sirius.. look, I know it was a mistake.. and I can see how much its hurting you.. and I'm willing to give you another chance, as friends... but I wont forfeit, I'm still me, I still slightly resent you for this bruise, but bruises and wounds heal.. it was a lesson, everything happens for a reason, Severus is my friend, he may not like you, nor you him.. but he's a friend.. and you either deal with that, or I make it so you dont have too.. you have a choice in this you know" Jinx said calmly looking from Sirius to back out at the grounds again. "I accept.." Sirius said solemnly, before sighing "I know Severus is just a friend, I just got jealous when I saw him touching you, it was like.. someone had ripped my spine out.. I felt this pulling pain in my chest, and I knew I could've lost you.. so I did the first thing that came to mind, and jumped to defend you.." Sirius began, when Jinx cut him off "I.." she began. Sirius set a hand on her mouth, "Let me finish.. but then I realized you dont need my defensive protection.." Sirius said dropping his hand before looking back out the window. "Sometimes you like to have it, me there.. as the big bad hero, othertimes you can defend yourself, your right I just expected you to be that girl on my hip, I respected your beliefs, your morals, your compassion, everything.. but the truth is I didnt respect you.. or your feelings.." Sirius muttered, then took a deep breathe and continued on "I was stupid, and selfish.. and I'm not a good boyfriend.. but I tried... I guess this just taught me, that you are your own person.. free to make your own decisions, and I cant expect to be the only guy in your life.. I just one to be one of the important ones" Sirius finished. Jinx laughed "and you are.. gosh, your everything.. honestly, yesterday evening.. I told Rissy.. I was in love with you, head over heals, fairy tale, cliche kind of love.. and she thought I was mad.. I mean your the most important guy in my life.. but there are others up there.. I just love you so its different, I mean you dont get jealous when I'm near Amos, Duckie, Remus, Peter or even fucken James.. and he's always flirting with me, what makes Severus so different?" Jinx asked. "That you like him back.." Sirius muttered. Jinx let out a tut before turning Sirius to face her by grabbing onto his shoulders "I dont like him back.. he's a FRIEND.. a bloody friend.. look you and him may have a battle, but if you keep this up your going to lose the war.. and me" Jinx snapped. "But.. In third year.." Sirius began when Jinx slapped a hand over his mouth, "I know you led him to the whomping willow when you were drunk.. and told him, hoping he would meet the werewolf Remus and get freaked.. and he thinks you wanted to kill him.. once again, that's between you and him!" Jinx pointed out. Sirius nodded "I know.. I just didnt want to lose you, but I did anyways.. on my own accord" he said solemnly. "You havent lost me.. we cant just fall down and give up because of one obstacle, we've got to learn from it and help it to make us stronger.. I'll always be your friend" Jinx promised, resting a hand on Sirius's cheek. Sirius nodded before running his fingers over the bruise on her eye, before leaning over and kissing it gently. "I'm so sorry.." Sirius whispered. So the next day, everyone was friends again. Sirius and Jinx agreed to be friends, and we're slightly more jokative and goofy than before, so much so that when they walked in the halls after exams chatting about Defense Against the Dark arts, the topic of their last exam, the day before they left... that a little second year, came up and asked if they still went out. "Nah.." Jinx said hugging her books to her chest, fiddling with her mala beads nervously. "So you're just friends?" the girl asked perking a brow at them. "Yup.." Sirius said shrugging. "Okay, so will you meet me tonight?" the second year asked batting her eyes at Sirius. Jinx tutted before forcing a smile and walking off to catch up with Random. Sirius excused himself from the girl running up to Jinx and catching up with her. "What's wrong now?" Sirius asked confused. "Nothing, just thought you could use privacy while robbing the cradle.. I mean, picking up girls" Jinx said forcing a grin. Random beside her snorted in laughter. "That's not even cool" Sirius said grinning. Jinx shrugged chuckling "I thought it was.. quite the player.. by the way, I'm surprised Ashley and Maria arent bugging you.. now that your back on the market" she teased. Random rolled her eyes "They were talking about him last night in the commons room.." she muttered. "See you can try and get back with Ashley, you claimed you actually fell for her" Jinx said innocently. "Yea.. I guess I could try" Sirius said, rolling his eyes but missing the shocked look on Jinx's face when he said this. "So I have a Divination exam this evening.." Jinx said grinning hugging her books tighter to her. "Oh you're so going to get an O in that class, outstanding baby!" Remus joked walking up behind them. Jinx laughed "Yea.. I hope so" she said nervously. "You'll do fine.. what're you carrying anyways?" Remus asked taking the books from her. "Tarot cards, read it, Runes, read it, crystal balls, read it, auticimancy, read it.. the art of tea leaves is actually interesting, hmm.. palm reading.. you'll definitely pass" Remus said handing the books back to her. Jinx rolled her eyes "As I said I hope so" she replied. That night, Jinx headed down to dinner a bundle of nerves. "Ugh.. only an hour left til my exam" she said her hands shaking. "Dang this is really important to you isnt it?" James asked. Jinx nodded solemnly, "Hold up for a sec.." she said standing up and heading over to Severus who had just walked in. "Hey Severus.." Jinx said calmly. "So you and Black are back together?" Severus asked perking a brow. "No.. just friends.. I just wanted to wish you good luck on the Divination exam" Jinx said shrugging. "It's not that important to me.." Severus said calmly then studied her face, and her shaking hands. "But apparantely it is to you" Severus said taking her hands to stop them from shaking, "Good Luck" he said before heading over to the slytherin table a small smile on his face. Jinx smiled to herself before heading back to her friends, not noticing Sirius had his fists clenching around his fork and knife even though his plate was empty. "What was that about?" Random asked confused. "Just wishing him good luck on the Divination exam.." Jinx said shrugging as she scooped some macaroni salad on her plate. "So.. what did he say?" Remus asked conversationally, but really getting the answer to reassure Sirius that Jinx wasnt falling for Severus. "Oh he said its not that big a deal to him.. but obviously it is to me.. he saw my shaking hands" Jinx said holding them up. "So that's why he touched your hands.." Random said perking a brow. "Of course.. wait.. you guys thought.. oh my goodness.. how many times do I have to tell you me and him are just.." Jinx began when the others cut her off "Friends, we know" they said in unison. "Then why am I getting the third degree?" Jinx asked rolling her eyes. "We're just being conversational" Random insisted. "Oh Bullocks.. I know you by now.. to well, we share a brainwave remember!" Jinx said pointing at Random accusingly with her fork. Random couldnt help but laugh as she raised her own fork, "En garde" she said challenging Jinx's fork. Soon they ended up in a fork spar, over the table, the others joining in. Jinx had relaxed by the time she was to head back to the great hall for exam, she was on her way down with Random when she met up with Severus heading into the hall. "Hello Severus" Jinx said politely. "Hey Lyndi, Orissa.." Severus said calmly falling into step beside Jinx. "So I hope you pass with flying colors.." Severus said nodding to her. "You as well.. even if it isnt that big a deal" Jinx said heading over to her assigned desk, Random's once again infront of her. Severus was across the hall beside Lucius Malfoy, the two of them chatting quietly. "Exam's begin in five minutes.. please get ready.. with your quills.. you have scrap parchment already on your desk.. dont try to cheat now.. your test will be going out in exactly, five minutes.. then when I say proceed we shall begin" A man in the front of the classroom standing beside Trelawney said. Sure enough, five minutes later the exam began, Jinx writing away with as much detail as she could, and as much clarity trying to remember everything she had studied.  
By the time the exam was over it was around 10 PM, Jinx was sure she had done a great job, and exited the great hall with Random feeling exhausted and relieved all at the same time. "I still have an astronomy exam at midnight.." Random said rubbing her eyes. "Aww.. poor you" Jinx said patting her shoulder. "Watch me fall asleep in exams.." Random said grinning. "Which exams?" Amos asked falling into step beside them. "Astronomy.." Random said sighing. "You're in that exam too.." Amos questioned. "Yea, apparantely you are as well" Random answered. "Well let's go study in the library before heading up there.. it's already 10:15 just about.." Amos said. "I'll see you guys then.. I'm going to head up take a shower, feed mala.. the works" Jinx said heading off to the ravenclaw tower. Three days later, everyone was doing last minute packing before the final feast, of the year. Jinx had already packed up most of her stuff except a change of clothes, her uniform, her mala beads, and the locket Sirius had given her. Oh and her hairbrush of course. Her make up, toothbrush, shampoo, bathbeads, etc.. had been packed away into a carry on tote, and put inside her trunk with the rest of her stuff. Mala was still out wondering about of course, but her food dish had been loaded into her cat carry for the next morning. Jinx was just doing some last minute preparing and searching the stalls, showers, sinks, wardrobes, under beds, and nightstands, everything.. to make sure nobody forgot anything. At the final feast, the Marauders and Elite tards once again sat together. Jinx seemed slightly in the dumps, depending she was going to be leaving all her friends for a summer of loneliness and boredom. Lother approached her at the feast, setting his hand on her shoulder. Jinx turned to face him in shock, "Lother.. what are you doing here?" Jinx asked confused. Lother handed her a scroll of parchment and kissed her cheek before walking away. Jinx, Remus, Sirius and James couldnt help but laugh. "Your striptease worked.." James joked. Jinx rolled her eyes opening the parchment and read aloud "Dearest Lyndi, I cant stop thinking about you. Natalia and I broke up.. I couldnt help but think of you everytime she and I made love, I miss you deeply, you seem like my kind of woman, I heard you and Black broke up. Be mine, Love Always, Lother Syndes.." Jinx finished before cracking up laughing. Sirius scowled glaring over at Lother, who was now talking to Professor Dethmond. So the prank fest was on, they had to do something.. prank somebody it was unlike them otherwise. Jinx suggested they prank Lother just for the hell of it, so they did. Jinx and the others worked it so he began dressed in a floral ball gown, growing boobs, with his still short hair, turning blue and growing long. He began waving all pagaent like and saying "Hello Dah-ling" causing everyone to crack up. Jinx met Severus's eyes from across the hall, and noticed he was grinning in amusement then gave her a small thumbs up. Jinx smiled before turning back to the group. That night, Jinx, Random, Meow and Toxic had a sleep over party one last time, staying up til 4 AM, joking, playing truth or dare, and roasing s'mores, all packing up the rest of their stuff except their outfits for tommorow, Mala going into her cage. Their trunks had already been levitated down to the piles to be loaded onto the train. The next morning, at 6 AM, all of them awoke very sleep deprived, and in a comatostic state. Jinx dressed in a baggy grey sweater and jeans, her hair pulled back into a top half, wearing her mala beads and Sirius's locket. She carried Mala's cat cage, down out of the empty dorm room with her, her wand shoved in her waist band. She met the others in the entry hall carrying Mala's cage. "Here let me help you with that" Sirius said taking the cat cage. "Is this Mala?" Sirius asked. Jinx nodded "Mala-Wala.. this is Sirius.. remember I told you about him" she introduced the two in a baby voice. Sirius grinned studying Jinx's face, while she looked at the cat. "Isnt she beautiful?" Jinx asked sticking her finger in the cage. "Yea.. beautiful" Sirius said not taking his eyes off Jinx. "Aww.. Jinxy! I'm going to miss you so much.." James joked running over and clinging to her. Jinx laughed shoving him off. "Your such a dork.. there is still the train ride you know" she reminded him. "True.. but just incase your adoring fans take up your time I figured I'd say bye now" James teased. "Yes.. my adoring fans" Jinx said sardonically. "Group photo!" Meow said holding up her camera. The large group of the Marauders, Elite Tards, Amos, and Lily piled into together. "Meow.. you gotta get in this too!" Jinx pointed out. Someone tapped Meow on the shoulder, "I'll take it" Severus Snape offered. Jinx smiled "Thanks Severus!" she said nudging the others. "Thank you Severus" Sirius said solemnly. "Dont thank me Black.. I'm not doing it for you" Snape said looking to Jinx, then took the camera putting it to his face. Meow squeezed in between Amos and Random. "Okay.. on three" Severus said solemnly, "One.. two.. three" he said. The camera let out a flash, before everyone broke apart. Meow taking her camera back from Severus. "Thank you" Meow said sincerely before heading back over to Amos. Jinx walked over to Severus, "So.. have a nice summer.." Jinx said smiling. Severus nodded "I will.. same to you Miss America" he joked, his lips curving up at the corner. Jinx smirked "Funny.. real funny" she teased. Severus shrugged "I thought so.. well I'd better get going.. I'm glad we're cool" he muttered. "Yea.. cus only the cool can be ballas" Jinx joked. "So silly.." Severus teased shaking his head. "Ah well.. peace out home-dog" Jinx said waving as Severus walked off. Severus grinned waving in return before heading over to Rudolphus, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius who were still surprisingly allowed in Hogwarts even though Dumbledore knew they were death eaters. Sirius came up beside Jinx holding out the cat cage, "Do you want to carry her? Or I could if you want?" he asked. Jinx smiled taking the cat cage, "I got it, thanks for offering" she said nodding. Soon everyone filed out to get into carriages, heading down to where the train was docked. Surprisingly, Amos, Lily, Toxic, Duckie, Meow, Jinx, Random, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all fit into one carriage heading for the train dock, and had doubts they were all going to fit into one compartment, but they managed. On the train, Peter had run off to sit with some other friends. But Random sat atop Remus's lap, Lily sitting atop James', and Toxic sitting atop Duckie's lap as well. Otherwise the rest piled in. Some sitting indian styled on the floor. Pretty soon Amos left with Meow, Toxic and Duckie to all go find another compartment claiming it was too packed. Leaving just Random, Jinx, Sirius, James, Lily and Remus. Jinx sitting between Random and Sirius. Lily, James and Remus sitting across from them. Lily and Random talking about summer again, while James and Remus played a game of exploding snap. "Wanna play?" Remus offered dealing Jinx in. "Sure.. Come on Siri.. it's better than just sitting there" Jinx offered. The four of them were soon in an extravagant games, yelling out words like "BULLSHIT!" and "SUCH A BLUFFER!". Soon the trolley lady came in, all of them buying some sweets. Jinx opened a chocolate frog looking at the card, "Wow.. Dumbledore.." Jinx said shrugging. "Yea I've got like 6 of him.." James said absently. "You guys will be on one of these someday.." Jinx teased. "Yup famous quidditch player, equal rights activist and of course the wizard who came to have the most animagi forms" Jinx joked. "That would be awesome" James agreed. "I highly doubt it would happen.." Random added. "It's plausible" Lily said shrugging. "True" Random agreed, then laughed "But them?" she teased. Remus threw a card at her, hitting her in the forehead. Random gaped before leaping across their game and tickling him. Jinx couldnt help but crack up watching the two of them wrestling, James eventually joining in. Sirius throwing the cards up in the air like confetti joining in as well. "Such little kids" Lily teased. Jinx giggled "Yup.. but their cool that way" she said, as James leapt on her and began tickling her. Jinx let out a squeal "Random.. save me!" she said laughing and trying to push James off. "I've got you Princess.." Sirius said wrestling James to the floor. "Thank you my adoring Prince" Jinx proclaimed fakely. The door opened to reveal Lother standing there, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Snape behind him. "I know it was you who did that prank at the feast" Lother snapped. "Really? Prove it" Jinx said shrugging absently. James had jumped into a standing position, same with Sirius. Jinx grabbed up a few cards, before standing up. "I have two words.." Jinx said trying to keep a straight face walking up to Lother, then threw the cards up. "Happy Birthday" she said fakely before leaping back on Remus and Random, who both cracked up laughing. Lother tutted "So Juvenile.. half breeds have no class.." he said. "You've got that right.. class.. pfft, in summer.." Jinx joked. Severus couldnt help but crack a smile. "Besides.. release the inner dork, you only get one life, its too short to act cool" Random pointed out. Jinx reached up tickling James from behind who laughed shoving her and leaping atop her. "It's amazing like one big group orgy!" Random joked. Lother slammed the door shut storming away, Severus waving to Jinx before following. Jinx laughed shoving James off of her. "Well I think we scared them away" Jinx teased. "Yea.. cus ya'll are lunatics" Lily commented. "Ya'll? Picking up the american slang.." Jinx teased. Lily giggled "You know it" she said before grabbing a few cards and throwing them up in the air "Happy Birthday" she proclaimed before jumping in and tickling Jinx. The six of them goofing off all the way to the station. "Why are you guys so messed up? Your hair, your clothes.. wait, I dont want to know" Toxic teased as they all got off the train. "Yea man.. I did Sirius, James and Remus.. all at once, its amazing" Random joked. Jinx couldnt help but crack up and lean against her for support. "Ya'll are hyper apparantely.." Meow said walking over with Amos. "Of course.. dude, dude.. umm.. pink hummer.." Random stuttered. Jinx still laughing let out a snort. "Where!" Meow asked searching the platform all hyper like now too. James was already introducing Lily to his parents. Same with James to her own parents. After about five minutes of talking, a girl with long dirty blonde hair ran towards the group throwing herself at Jinx. Jinx laughed "Meechie.. you guys showed up.." Jinx teased. "Yup.. Mom's coming.. she's just talking, you know how she is" Meechie said rolling her eyes. Jinx chuckled "Yea.. well we'll be here for about five more hours" Jinx joked. "Oh yea.. Guys this is my sister Meechie, Meech this is Sirius, Remus, Amos.. and you know Meow, Toxic and Random.." Jinx introduced. "Nice meeting you little Lyndi.." Remus joked extending a hand to Meechie, who shook it. "So your the one my Sister went with?" Meechie asked looking up at Sirius. Sirius nodded simply, "You were stupid with what you did.. and even more stupid to let her go.." Meechie said solemnly before Jinx tugged on her shoulders. "Umm Meechie.. how about you go find Mom?" Jinx said gritting her teeth. "Okay.." Meechie said rolling her eyes and walked off. "Sorry about that" Jinx said looking up at Sirius. Sirius sighed "No problem" he answered. "Hey Mom and Christine and them are here.. I got to go" Toxic said before tugging Duckie off, not before they all said their goodbyes and Random hugged both Toxic and Duckie. Meow wandered off after the goodbyes to introduce Amos to her mom and Andrew, her brother. Random sighed "Well Kid I'll talk to you sometime" she said gesturing as if she was typing on an invisible keyboard. "Yea.. I'm sure I'll be on later.." Jinx said shrugging before giving Random a handshake. Random walked off to find Sara, her mom and dad. Remus gave Jinx a small hug "You need me, remember dont hesitate to call the number I gave you" he whispered. "I wont.. thanks Bro" Jinx said quietly. "Bro? I like it.. now I get to call you Sissy" Remus joked. Jinx rolled her eyes "Whatever you wish" she said before smiling. "See you next year then.." Remus said kissing her forehead, shaking Sirius's hand before walking off. "Well I'd better go too.." Sirius said shrugging, "James is probably waiting" he added. Jinx nodded "Okay.. have a nice summer" she said before hugging him tightly. Sirius hugging her in return. Sirius was about to walk off, when Jinx grabbed his arm. Sirius looked to her in confusion, just before Jinx silenced him with her lips kissing him deeply. "Well have a nice summer" Jinx said smiling. Sirius pulled her back kissing her passionately, "yea.. what you said" he muttered grinning. Jinx laughed "I love you" she added quietly. "I love you too.. have an excellent summer, you need me, use the mirror.. and owl me anytime" Sirius added. Jinx smiled "I will.. trust me" she said before walking off to find Meechie and her mom, waiting for her.

So are they back together? Nobody knows... buhahahahahaha Dr evil pinky to lip move

I may write a sequel, either that or Rissy will, or both, who knows.. since she's still writing her Inuyasha one, well peace out homeslices xP

Lots of Love, Jinx 


End file.
